Punishment for Betrayal
by CeceVolume
Summary: Set after 3x15. Caroline goes to save Elena after Klaus takes her, willing to sacrifice her life for her friend's. But he doesn't take her earlier betrayal lightly. "Love, I'll have you screaming before the day is out." Dark!smut warning.
1. Chapter 1

_Ah, how I love the fresh smell of Klaroline in the morning! Or afternoon...evening. Whenever. (:  
_Note:_ This takes place after 3x15, so nothing beyond that has happened in my little universe. This is Klaus and Caroline's first meeting since the group first staked Kol.  
Also, this is a **dark** Klaroline fic; if you don't like that kind of stuff (combined with smut) then please turn around before you say I didn't warn you..._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries.

Chapter One

_Betrayal? Yes, I would rather be labeled a traitor than dead._

Caroline lounged comfortably on her bed, though studying was not as fun as other things she could be doing with her time. Unfortunately, she had finals coming up and there was no way she was going to get out of them alive if she didn't do _something_ about gaining information. She had noticed, however, that she remembered more information when reading as a vampire than she ever had when she was a human. Retaining dates and names hadn't been her strong suit in high school, but now she was certain she could ace all of her exams.

Except maybe math. That one might be a doozy.

Her phone rang beside her, vibrating until it nearly fell off her bedside table. Quickly snatching it, she didn't even look up before answering it, keeping her eyes locked on the lines of text before her. Things had quieted down so much in Mystic Falls that she wasn't sure what to do with herself. Two weeks had gone by with little more than a peep from the Originals—other than meeting them at the Grill or school once in awhile—making her wonder if they were even a threat anymore. Since they couldn't find out who had changed Rose, they couldn't take the chance to attack the Mikaelsons.

And Originals barely stuck their nose into anything anymore, since Elijah's return.

"Hello?" she asked, mildly bored as she turned the page.

_"Barbie, Klaus took Elena."_

Caroline jerked upright, letting the book slide off her lap. "What? What do you mean he took her? How did that happen?" she demanded, hoping that Damon didn't hear her voice cracking in fear for her best friend's life.

_"Well, Judgey decided that it was okay for her to leave Elena alone for a little while after school. When she went to find her, she was gone. Then Klaus left us a message in the woods—don't worry, Stefan and I already took care of the body."_

The body. Klaus had killed someone to send them a message. She swallowed harshly. "Who...who was it?"

_"All you need to know is that she was blonde with green eyes; she was wearing a charm bracelet just before he killed her."_

Caroline looked at the charms hanging from her wrist. He hadn't really been sending all of them a message; it had been directed at _her_. She was the one that he was going to meet with. Anyone else that showed up would sign her death certificate. "I'll go," she said quickly. "I'll go talk to him; that's what he wants me to do."

_"You're not doing this alone, Blondie."_

"Yes, I am." She made up her mind then and there as to how she would get him to release Elena. "I've got something working in my favor that you don't. Besides, there's nothing you can really offer him, now is there?"

_"And what can you do for a thousand year old vampire, Barbie?"_

His voice was suspicious, as if he knew where her line of thought was going. But that wasn't going to change her mind, not in the slightest. If she had to choose between Elena's life and hers, she would gladly give it up. "Doesn't matter. If you don't hear from Elena by ten o'clock tonight, I failed. Tell everyone that there can't be any tricks this time." With that, she hung up on his enraged voice, dropping her phone to her bed.

Running to her car, she quickly fired it up, driving like a madwoman towards the Mikaelsons' mansion. No one was going to stop her, she was sure; Klaus wouldn't let them.

Bursting into the house, she shouted, "Where are you, Klaus?" before finding herself in a dining room, the table places set to hold a feast. Candles were lit all around the room, as well as the fireplace. It was as if the Hybrid were planning some elaborate dinner. "I know you're here!" she called out, wanting nothing more than to put her fist through something.

"Love, there's no need to shout. I'm right here."

She spun around, finding Klaus standing much too close to her. Her breath caught in her throat at the flair in his eyes and she wished she had thought to change out of her tennis shoes. If she could have the added height of heels, she wouldn't feel so shaky on her feet; they gave her confidence. "Where's Elena?" she demanded, her voice a little too breathy to be the least bit frightening. Even though she hadn't expected him to be afraid of her, she wished that she could give a show at it.

"Elena?" he asked, glancing around the room as if surprised to find it empty. "Where did she go? She was right behind me, I'm sure..." A scream sounded from somewhere in the house, causing Caroline to stiffen in fear for her friend. "Ah! I had forgotten. I sent her to the dungeons beneath the house with Kol. Sounds as if she's having...fun." His smirk was that of a monster taunting its prey.

She wanted to claw his eyes out for it, but she wasn't about to battle it out with him when Elena needed her. Dashing past him, she knew that he would follow after her, stop her; she was going to get as close to her friend as she could before he ripped the heart from her chest.

Following the cries further into the ground beneath the house, Caroline was surprised by how far she got. The smell of blood permeated her senses, shocking her that Klaus would do something like that to his precious doppelganger. If he killed her, that would be the end of his hybrids.

Just as she threw open the door to one of the rooms, he was behind her, pulling the door closed once more. He leaned close to breathe in her ear, "I've got to bleed her of all that pesky vervain in her system. Doesn't help much in the whole compulsion aspect of my...mission, I suppose you could call it."

Spinning around, she lashed out at him, though all her attacks were blocked and cheerfully mocked. "Let her go, Klaus! You can't do this to her; you could kill her!"

"I know better than to do that, sweetheart," he murmured. They'd ended their quick battle with both of Caroline's wrists in one of his hands, held high above her head. Looking her up and down, Klaus smirked with carnal knowledge. His eyes flashed, letting his desire seep into his gaze. "You smell _divine_. How does such treachery get wrapped up in such a beautiful package?"

Locking eyes with him, she hissed, "I could ask you the same thing. You might be attractive, but you're pure evil beneath it. Now, let me give Elena my blood to keep her from dying at _your_ hands."

His jaw clenched quickly, then his face changed to a dark mask of the humanity he had once shown her. "Anything you ask, love." He swung the door open behind her, releasing his hold on her wrists. "She's right through here." He gestured for her to enter, but she was already frozen in place by the sight before her.

Elena was tied to a chair with ropes, frantically trying to get free as Kol once again made a shallow cut on one of her arms. She was soaked through with blood—her own—and Caroline could see a cut on her forehead from where she'd hit something. The wound wasn't as clean as the others.

"C-Caroline!" she cried. "Go! Get out of here!" Wide brown eyes were frantic as she realized that Klaus was already behind her friend; if he didn't want her to get away, she wouldn't.

The blonde, ignoring her friend, flew to her side, grabbing to rip the ropes away. A red hot pain traveled from her palm up her arm as she gripped the rope tighter. "Vervain," she breathed, still yanking despite her own pain. She needed to give Elena a chance to run; surely she could keep two Originals busy until the doppelganger could get outside to the cavalry waiting there?

Klaus's hand caught her arm, forcing her to let go. "Look at your blistering hands, love. You need to feed to heal them." His voice was in no way gentle. He sounded more like he was mocking her, as if she were some kind of fool. Turning his attention to Elena, he said, "Have at it, Caroline. I'll stop you before you can kill her."

With speed that was shocking even to the two Originals, the blonde whipped her hand around, catching Klaus across the cheek. Unfortunately, it didn't make him stumble, just had his head flying to one side. Still, she was proud of herself for taking him off guard. "I'm not someone that will bow down to you, _hybrid_. I will _never_ hurt my friends just because you say so!"

His hand went around her throat faster than she could blink, holding her easily off the ground. She didn't bother struggling, just held herself as upright as she could with her hands on his. "You may have fire, love," Klaus said with a smile, "but I have sheer brute strength. We'll see you will win this battle, won't we?"

"Brother, I think we've got almost all of the vervain out of her system. Should I give it a go?"

Kol's voice was dark, a panther crawling over her senses. Caroline hissed, kicking wildly to be put back on the ground. She had to protect Elena, the only human in the room. She would never forgive herself if she didn't. "Stay away from her!" she shouted just as another cry ripped from the doppelganger's throat. The scent of blood became even thicker in the room and Caroline could feel her vampire nature coming to the surface.

She didn't miss the look of appreciation on Klaus's face. "That's it, love," he murmured. "Show me your true nature."

As the veins under her eyes darkened and her usually green eyes went red, she smirked down at him with disdain. At once, she took in everything around her, knew exactly where the Hybrid was most vulnerable, as well as his brother. Lashing out with lightning speed, she aimed the toe of her heels straight for his crotch, connecting with a certain amount of satisfaction. When he let her go, surprised at the pain she had inflicted, she flung herself at Kol, knocking him down with her momentum. Before he could recover, she snapped his neck, leaving him in a semblance of death on the floor. "Don't _ever _touch Elena like that again."

Turning back to her friend, Caroline let the switch flip back on, walking calmly to Elena's side. Ignoring the pain once more, she quickly ripped away the ropes. She helped Elena to stand, supporting her easily.

But Klaus was up, blocking the door lazily. "And where do you think you'll be able to go? I can outrun you and there are four Originals here with only two of you: one a human, the other a baby vampire. Do you really want to press your luck?" Glancing behind them, he added, "He won't even be down for very much longer. We're quite the fast healers."

Elena looked up through her thick hair, breathing, "Let Caroline go and I'll do whatever you want. You won't have to compel me; just don't hurt anymore of my friends." Caroline knew that the brunette was about to go down; blood loss could do that to a person. Still, she held her ground, just like she always did. "Anything you want, Klaus."

He raised an eyebrow at her before letting out a small chuckle. "Oh? Well, it seems I already have both of you; you're not much good at bargaining, Elena." Then his eyes drifted to the girl supporting her and a strange expression crossed his face. It was as if he had just thought of something magnificent that had never come to mind before.

Suddenly, he was in front of Elena, glaring down at her. Catching her chin in his hand, he forced her to look at him. "You will leave here, Elena, without Caroline. You will tell your friends not to bother looking for her; if I see them, I will kill her. Once a month, you will go to the nearest hospital and give one pint of blood for your 'great-uncle Klaus' to have a transfusion. You will forget everything that happened here." He practically threw her away then, turning to Caroline. "Feed her your blood so she will heal. If you try to run, I will rip out both of your hearts. Then, you are to come upstairs and sit down to dinner while we discuss your...punishment."

"Punishment?" she demanded. "For what?"

He turned away from her, throwing Kol haphazardly over his shoulder. He didn't look at her as he spoke. "First, for betraying me. Second, for kicking me where no man should ever be kicked. And third"—finally, he glanced at her, something akin to pain on his face—"is none of your business."

As he left the room, Caroline had no choice but to feed Elena her blood and watch as the brunette rushed away. She didn't make a move to go upstairs, not even as she heard the telltale sound of Klaus storming back towards her.

When he re-entered the room, he was growling, snarling at her with disdain. She was sitting in the chair that had held Elena, a thin ray of sunlight shining on her back from the small window on the furthest wall. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded, watching as she played idly with her ring.

"Just thinking about how often I get used as bait for my friends. Katherine turning me, Jules taking me, you planning to sacrifice me." She looked almost nostalgic, sitting there. "Then I think of how much I miss the feel of sun on my skin. Back when I was a human, I loved that feeling. Now, I get to sit here and pretend that I don't know the kind of pain it would cause me." She smirked darkly. "But I'm not a tool for revenge or a bargaining chip anymore. Elena's out of the house and safe and I'd rather be dead than spend anymore time with you."

He watched as if everything were in slow motion. She flung her ring away, her skin immediately blistering in the light as she cried out in pain. He tried to get closer, but she gnashed her teeth together, snapping at him like a rabid dog.

With a growl, he slapped her across the face, effectively knocking her out. Wrapping his body around her, he pulled her back into the shadows, slipping the ring into its rightful place. He stared down at the girl in horror; how could she have been so ready to die? She had an eternity waiting for her and she chose to ignore it, to kill herself? Either Caroline was incredibly insane or she was the bravest girl he'd ever met in his long life.

Holding her close to his chest—as if he were comforting her—Klaus bit open one of his wrists. Sticking it against her mouth, he forced the first few drops. Instantly, she had latched onto his arm, her survival instincts kicking in. He watched in amazement as all of her wounds quickly healed themselves, still unused to seeing the effects of his blood for healing. There hadn't been many instances when he'd used his blood to help someone.

She woke a little against him, shoving his chest away like a small child would an adult. "Lemme go," she said tiredly, though her eyes were drifting closed again. "Put me _down_."

He laughed. "Seems I'll have to take a passed out woman with me on my little trip. We're leaving Mystic Falls, sweetheart."

But she was asleep, completely limp in his arms as he carried her out of the room.

_This is more of an introduction to the story. From here on, expect dark smut. Hope you enjoyed it!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I got so many messages for this story, asking for smut immediately! I hope this chapter is full enough for you. (;  
_AUTHOR RANT: _What the fuck do they think they're doing? Did they seriously throw a _party_ after he saved them? Those motherfuckers! And what the hell? Wasn't he an ally up until he was "daggered", for lack of a better term? TVD is about to lose a loyal viewer. They better promise a reunion with Klaus soon; otherwise, I'm not tuning in anymore. Don't give us these great characters like the Originals just to tear them out from under us. Bastards._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries.

Chapter Two

_Sometimes, you should just leave well-enough alone._

Caroline awoke on sheets she didn't recognize, though she couldn't help falling into them. They made her feel like she was lying on a cloud, curled up and comfortable. And the scent of them! It was familiar, in a once-upon-a-dream kind of way. Musky, masculine. It was something that she couldn't entirely place, but loved just the same.

Blinking open her eyes—though she never wanted to leave the comfort of this new bed—she nearly screamed when she saw a blue gaze watching her. As she recognized its owner, the events from the day before assailed her. Scrambling off the bed to stand by its side, she demanded, "What the...where did you take me?" Because she knew that this wasn't his mansion in Mystic Falls. The room was too bright, too small. If she knew anything about him, it was that he liked to be decadent.

He reclined on the bed, his ankles crossed at the foot of it, his hands behind his head. "Ah, love," he said mockingly. "We're just stopping on our travels. A young newlywed couple, hoping to make a cross-country trip for our honeymoon."

"What?" she shrieked, dashing for the door.

Klaus was up in an instant, blocking her from the door. He stood with his arms crossed loosely, a smirk on his face. "Ah, ah, ah! You are not allowed to leave Caroline." He tossed her to the bed, straddling her in a flash, pinning her hands to the pillows. "We're newlyweds, honeymooners; that means I get to do whatever I want with you." Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss just above her collarbone, below the spot where Tyler had once bit her.

Fear filling her, she struggled. His words—the word _punishment_, to be specific—were fresh in her mind, though this wasn't the sort of punishment she would have expected. Sure, a little torture was a given; this was Klaus afterall. But...she wasn't going to just let him do whatever he wanted with her. "Let go of me, Klaus!" she shouted, twisting deftly to try to throw him off her. "Get away!"

"Love, you really must be daft if you think that you can beat me in a battle of strength," he said, taking both her wrists in only one of his hands. The other traveled down her side, lingering on her curves. "Besides, until your friends try to pull an ill-planned rescue, it's just you and I. Might as well have some fun, don't you think?" His smile was all teeth, his mouth going up her neck towards her ear.

She jerked her head to one side, but that didn't stop him from his advances. His lips connected with her jawline, going up to brush her cheek. She blamed her reaction on her fear, though a part of her knew that she couldn't really help herself with such an attractive man; insecure, almost slutty Caroline was just beneath the surface even as a vampire. Her shiver of knowledge, of desire, was practically expected. Though the small moan might have been a bit much.

Feeling him smile against her, she snarled, putting a leash on her supernatural urges. There was _no_ way she was giving Klaus the satisfaction of succumbing to him.

"No need to be upset, sweetheart. It's only natural. It's probably been a long time for you, since Tyler has been away."

That only infuriated her more, but it was meant as a distraction. Before she knew it, he'd unbuttoned her jeans, sliding down the zipper easily. Of course, he didn't stop there; once her fly was down, he ripped the material, making it easy for him to take it away.

She'd made the wrong choice wearing her good-luck, lace black thong and bra set. "What are you doing?" she cried, fighting to get away from him harder. Revealing her vampire face, she hissed, "Touch me and I'll kill you!"

Klaus merely chuckled. "I'd like to see you try, love." Then his lips were on hers, ignoring her snarls and growls. He was taking, not asking permission as his tongue quickly delved in her mouth, sweeping through. She knew that she should have bit him, fought him, but in her defense, he was a fabulous kisser. Which was good, since he'd had a millennium to perfect the art.

He tore her shirt off her easily, leaving her in just her bra and underwear beneath him. Growling against his lips, she twisted, trying to break his hold on her hands. His laugh was more than enough to give her the strength to roll him off her, tossing him to his back on the bed beside her. The hold he had on her wrists, however, stayed, tightening slightly so she was forced to straddle him.

Her fangs shot longer and she hissed at him, leaning just above his face. "I told you not to touch me!"

"Love," he said, lips curled, "I'm not going to let you run from this." Tugging her wrists higher up, he let her fall on him, her lips meeting his once again. This kiss was fiercer, more punishing than the first, and she fought. Her teeth scraped over his tongue, drawing a moan and blood out of him. He flipped them again, easily keeping her mouth stuck to his own. His hands went down her sides, releasing her wrists so he could better feel her soft, pale skin.

Enjoying the snarling and hissing coming from her, he smiled against her lips when her nails met his back through his thin T-shirt. He could feel the material giving way beneath her strong fingers, knew that it wasn't completely her intention to take it from him. Of course, he also knew that it wouldn't take very much effort to get her writhing in pleasure. The thought made him groan, his mouth moving down her neck.

As the shirt tore away, he felt the telltale prick of her teeth against his shoulder, burying themselves within his flesh. He smirked, allowing her to drink his blood from him. It was a certain kind of pleasure-pain that he couldn't help enjoying as his fingers dipped into the front of her thong, playing with the smooth flesh there.

She gasped against him, her fangs leaving his shoulder as he found her clit, gently rubbing against it.

Staring at him in shock, she watched as his fangs shot longer, a smile curling his lips. "A bite for a bite, love," he murmured before burying his nose in her neck. "I suggest you take a little more of my blood; you know what a werewolf bite can do to a vampire." Then his fangs were in the soft skin of her neck.

Leaving her no choice but to bury her own in his.

He had never experienced such a moment. Sharing blood was something that he hadn't done with any of his previous vampire lovers; he'd always thought his blood to precious. He'd kept himself from biting them—mostly because he didn't want to have to clean up afterward—but with Caroline, he wasn't able to stop himself. She was a draw he couldn't resist, not that he was going to try to anyway.

Keeping his teeth locked in her neck, he undid the fly on his jeans, noting that she ground her teeth into his skin, as if that would stop him. Her nails dug furrows in his back, leaving welts that he could feel healing just as she remade them.

Klaus took his fangs out of her neck, moving his lips to her ears to murmur, "Ah, love, I told you, didn't I? I don't take betrayal lightly and I always get what I want." In a flash, he tore away the thin material of her thong, forcing his way inside her.

Gasping, her hands went to his shoulders, trying to shove him away. The blood on her lips created a trail down to the pillow, though neither of them particularly cared. One of his hands tangled in her hair, pulling her head back so he could lick the blood from her before returning his lips to her throat.

Thrusting deeper inside her, he ignored her gasp, murmuring against her skin, "You really shouldn't pretend to fight, love, when I can feel how wet and tight you are." He emphasized his point with a hard thrust, forcing a moan from her. He knew that she was fighting how she felt; in this way, she couldn't bury those emotions behind his monster-status in her mind. Caroline Forbes couldn't fight the fact that she was attracted to the man she had almost killed.

"St-stop!" she breathed, her struggles losing their power. Her eyes shifted to glance down at him, a little surprised when his own gaze locked with hers as he forced himself the rest of the way inside her. They stared at each other for a moment, neither moving for what seemed like ages. Even as she felt the telltale tightening in the core of her, she mumbled, "Th-this is rape!"

It wasn't very effective.

With a sadistic smirk—but was that pain in his eyes?—he pulled back slowly, thrusting himself back with great power. His mouth at her ear, he growled, "Sweetheart, you don't have to fight me here. None of your _friends_ are around to hear you call out my name in passion."

That was when his true punishment began. He was moving in and out of her with skill that shocked her, brought her to peaks just before pulling her back; it seemed he hadn't just been practicing kissing over the past thousand years.

She clenched her throat tight, trying to keep the sounds she couldn't help feeling bubble up from bursting out of her mouth. It only became more difficult when his free hand snaked under her hips, lifting them so he hit her deeper. His lips pressed into the fragile flesh of her neck, whispering about her beauty, her perfection, all that he could give her. Somehow, she couldn't help believing this was more than just pillowtalk, meant to coerce her. Sincerity coupled with his ragged breathing, which could be the only explanation for the next words out of her mouth.

"Harder," she breathed, barely able to work the word out. When his eyes flew up to hers, his hand loosening in her hair as he paused, she grabbed his curly locks, pulling his lips to hers. "Harder," she said again, stronger this time, against his mouth.

For a moment, he did nothing, his hips and lips stilled with shock. Then, as if possessed, he snarled in approval, kissing her back with renewed fervor as he thrust harder inside her.

In moments, they were both lost, moving together with a power that shook the bed—and possibly the wall it was against. As tiny flutters of plaster came down around them like snow, Caroline swung them over so she was on top. When he growled, tensing to return to their position, she hissed quickly, "Not the Middle Ages anymore; I like to ride sometimes, too." A quick roll of her hips and his head fell back, the argument easily ended.

She kept it up for what could have been a minute or an hour; she really couldn't give less of a shit about the time span. But she was getting close as she rose up, straddling him so they touched nowhere but where they were joined and where her hands braced on his chest. She could feel it, making her breath more ragged, harsh. All she needed was that extra little kick and she would _finally_ have some release.

As if he sensed this, Klaus rolled her to her back, moving in the way that she would never be able to understand. It must of have been a male thing. "Bite, Caroline," he growled, showing her his neck. "Because I'm not going to hold back any longer." With that, his teeth sunk into her skin, his movements becoming erratic as he grew harder within her.

Unable to control herself either, her fangs sharpened, burying in his throat.

The second the blood hit her tongue, it was over for her. Months of pent up need had finally taken their toll, leaving her writhing in pleasure beneath him as the best climax of her life swept over her. Somewhere in the time that she had been lost, he had stiffened, his own release catching her off guard.

When he collapsed on top of her, she didn't try to move, just reveled in the feeling of wholeness—rather than the usual emptiness—that filled her. While they steadied their hearts and breaths, Caroline closed off her brain to all the arguments as to why she was the worst person in the world. She allowed herself to slip into her private afterglow bliss, ignoring any facts of who—and what—she had just slept with.

After a few moments, he rolled off of her and to one side. She turned away from him, only to be dragged back into his chest and held as if she were his favorite toy. A small lump formed in her throat, but she again ignored it. All of that could wait—the accusations, self-directed anger, pain. All she wanted right now was to sleep, to ignore the persistent world trying to beat in the fragile roof surrounding her, keeping everything out.

Her eyes drifted closed as his warmth finally began transferring to her.

_Hell hath no fury._

Caroline woke a few hours later, still cuddled into Klaus like a contented cat. Her hand rested over his heart, her head lying just beside it. Her naked body was pressed into his side by the firm hold he had on her waist, though at some point he had rolled to his back. His other hand was just in front of her face, gently rolling a blonde tendril between his thumb and forefinger.

She laid there for a long time, hoping he still believed she was sleeping. His gentle ministrations were oddly comforting; she felt as if she could lie there doing nothing for days. What would it be like to forget all his misdeeds, if just for the day? She could go back to hating him tomorrow, start trying to escape then. All she wanted was one day that wasn't full of fear of death or possible recognition of her true vampire self. And he might have been the only person in the world that could give that to her.

Suddenly, he was stretching beneath her head, making her look up quickly. "Love," he began as he rolled from the bed, "we've been in this bed for far too long today. If we don't leave soon, we'll miss our plane."

"Plane?" she asked before remembering that she had no idea where the hell they were. Sitting up, she held the sheet over herself before slowly inching from the bed. "What do you mean 'plane'? I'm not flying anywhere with you!" She quickly moved off the bed.

The moment her feet touched the cold floor beneath her, she bolted, uncaring that she had wrapped herself haphazardly with a sheet that really didn't hide too terribly much.

He cut her off easily, unswayed by being naked. "I'm sorry, wasn't I clear yesterday, love? You're being punished; that means, you don't get to run away." His hand wrapped around her arm, tugging her back towards the center of the room. "In the closet, you will find many of your own clothes. However, once we've reached our destination, I will get you more...suitable garments."

"You're going to buy me clothes?" she asked with a humorless laugh. "Oh, that's rich! You rape me then decide to buy me off with a few pretty dresses? I'm no idiot, Klaus; you aren't going to get away with any of this."

"And who's going to stop me?"

_I've lost almost all interest in TVD since this week's episode. Killing off Klaus when he helped them and then throwing a party over it? No bueno. These writers need to get their heads out of their asses._


	3. Chapter 3

_Reviews for last chapter were pretty straight forward: love the smut, must have happy ending. I'd just like to let everybody know that my adoration of Klaroline will definitely have fluffy moments between the two of them. Just please bear with me while we get to the good stuff.  
Also, a lot of you enjoyed the bad-ass Caroline from Chapter One. To quote one reviewer, the Caroline that would totally kick Klaus in the balls if it came to it. She has returned, full of fury and ready for battle!_

Here are some answers to the questions that you have been asking in the reviews (or comments that I thought I should address):

**patie:** You got it! He's trying to show her that he can take from her anything he wants—her body, her dignity, her self-worth. Because a betrayed Klaus is a relentless Klaus.  
**Terapsina:** He is most definitely punishing her for making him fall in love with her! That's just how he rolls.

_So, thanks to everyone that reviewed and alerted! I hope this story turns out to be all you hoped it would._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries.

Chapter Three

_This means war._

"Try this on for me, love," Klaus ordered with a smirk, gently handing Caroline a hanger holding a slip of a blue dress. "I enjoy seeing you in blue; it compliments you." To the other women in the store, he was a doting new-husband, showering his bride with affection and gifts for her to remember their honeymoon always.

But she knew what he was really saying. He was trying to beat her down, to break her spirit.

She wasn't about to let him. There was no way she was going to go down without a fight, not without showing him why she had survived, why she _continued _surviving. Caroline Forbes was a creature with which one did not fuck and, as the ruthlessness that had marked her human life rose within her, she was about to show him why.

Step one: severe shopping overload.

This was a simple phase of her plan. Few men—immortal or not—could handle a full day of shopping with her, ducking in and out of stores as she tried on the same clothes over and over. In every color. And no pair of shoe was safe from her hungry gaze; she would try on as many pairs as she could, forcing him to watch and listen as she described everything that was right and wrong about each shoe.

"Grab me the red and black, as well," she said easily, tossing her hair over one shoulder as she turned away from him. "Bring it to my dressing room; I'll decide which is best." She held her head high; she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she hated the feeling of _knowing_ that all the women who watched them gave her. It was as if they were happy for her—though there was no way for them to know what had really happened on her "wedding night"—as if they couldn't understand why she wouldn't be ecstatic over his affection.

Sure, he was beautiful on the outside. Few monsters weren't wrapped in a pretty package.

That was how they became monsters instead of just bad guys. Bad guys had scars, limps, tobacco or alcohol problems, though this did not constitute a bad guy. But they were easy to pick out and few would trust them if given the choice. Monsters, however, became that way because they could charm their way past even the most stubborn defenses. Their beautiful faces, pleasant voices, were their disguise, giving them a chance to worm their way in before—bam!—they destroyed everything you held sacred.

Just as Klaus was doing to her.

As she stepped into the mirrored room, she suddenly didn't want to look at herself. She had pleaded for him—thank God she had kept his name in her head rather than on her tongue—begged him to let her have release. She'd walked right into his trap and repeatedly taken the bait.

Where was the Caroline that had slammed Damon to the ground when she remembered what he'd done to her? Where was the Caroline that didn't take shit from anyone, didn't allow them to walk all over her? She'd pushed past her insecurities, finally started to become a woman that her mother could be proud of. Yet that had all been thrown away for one night with the Original Hybrid, one measly round of sex—good sex, but only sex—that had almost made her sell her soul to the devil.

Because she was too easily swayed. How could she get out of this if she was just going to let him do as he pleased?

Anger filled her as she rested her head against the wall, clenching one of her hands into a fist beside her temple. Her vampire face began showing itself as a rage she had never felt before filled her, making her want nothing more than to destroy the shop and everyone within it. That would show them, show _him_. She wasn't some little girl, afraid of being hated, anymore! She didn't need anyone, would revel in watching as they ran from her in terror...

She froze, realizing that the voice in her head, feeding her all this anger, wasn't her own. But what could it be? She turned her gaze to the mirror just to her right, shocked at what she saw.

Always impeccably dressed, she'd worn dark Bermuda shorts, paired with a graphic T-shirt, the printing pink and black that was stark against the pure white background. Her hair was thrown up in a haphazard bun on top of her head, making it look like she'd just rolled out of bed. Where had the fashionista gone?

But what was really terrifying was that her eyes weren't her own. The usual green of her gaze was faded into a red-gold concoction, the whites of her eyes almost completely black.

_His blood is doing something to me,_ she realized with horror. _No one is going to know how to change that; who has ever taken his blood as much as I have and lived to tell the tale?_ Her breath started to come in short bursts, her hands going into her hair, pulling it out until she looked half-mad.

Tears springing to her eyes, she fought the petrifying terror that coursed through her. What could it mean? She didn't know. All she knew was that she had to avoid drinking from him for a very long time. No matter what they did, she couldn't bite into the surprisingly fragile skin of his neck, lapping like the monster she was rapidly becoming at the delicious blood that would escape—

Suddenly, the door to the stall was yanked open, the lock broken, and the man currently haunting her stepped into the confined space. Crowding her as her wide eyes met his, he cocked his head to one side. "You haven't begun to change," he noted easily, giving her the once over. "And you look a mess. What's the matter, love? Realizing the error you have made in pushing me, then?"

Unable to stop herself, she lifted her lip at him as her fangs shot longer, growling, "Get out, Klaus. You have done more than enough to humiliate me; I'd rather try on these dresses you _insist_ I need in _private_!" She could hardly keep her voice low enough so no one would hear their exchange, she was so furious. If she'd had the choice, the store would be empty and she could throw him around a bit to calm herself.

"Privacy? You get none," he answered with a smirk, stepping closer to her until she was forced into the corner. The backs of his fingers gently brushed over her cheek, those blue eyes searching her face for answers to questions she didn't know. As if catching himself doing something unseemly, he dropped his hand from her skin, placing both of his on either side of her body to box her into the wall. Grinning like a wolf, he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Aren't you going to show me the dresses? When you undress, I'll learn more of you, the parts I was too...quick to ignore earlier."

She stiffened against him, a snarl ripping from her throat as she threw him away from her. Before he could regain his composure, she was in his face, careful to keep their bodies from actually touching. "What do you think I am, Klaus? Some whore you can just buy off, who will gladly give you everything you demand of her? I will _never_ let anyone use me!"

Before she could blink, he was at her back, one arm wrapped around her middle to pin her arms to her sides as the other came up, hand grabbing her chin to force her to see her reflection in the mirror. When she fought him, he murmured in her ear, "This is what you are, sweetheart. A monster. Not a whore, not something to be bought. But you are _mine_ until I decide I'm done with you. I will show you the side to yourself that you have never before reveled in, the part of you that knows that you don't belong.

"Because no vampire belongs on this earth. Not you, not me, not any of us. And still, here we are, all of us monsters."

Transfixed with his words, she didn't even realize that he'd left her alone in the room with the broken door, her disheveled appearance doing nothing to deny his statement. She looked the part of a monster, something that people warned their children of, something from old stories from the past.

Why did he want her to be a monster? Why did he care if she embraced this "true nature" of a vampire?

Snarling, she slammed her fist into the mirror, shattering the glass as it fell around her. Yanking the hair binder from her bun, she let her messy hair fall around her shoulders, changing quickly into the dress that had nearly been forgotten. It was a simple sundress, made with dark blue and breezy material. It fell just above her knee, flared away from her body. If she'd been in a spinning mood, it would have moved with her, wrapping around her when it stopped.

_Grow up,_ she told herself. _Get control. Continue you Step One. There's no reason for you to try to figure out the Hybrid._

Holding her head high, she met the shocked gaze of the saleswoman outside her door, compelling the woman quickly. "The mirror and door were broken when you opened the shop. You have no idea who did it, but my _husband_ offered to pay for it. You will put all damages on his credit card." The last part was an improv. Any money she could put on his card would make _her_ feel much better.

Nodding, the older woman fled to the register, typing in quick numbers as she rung up all Caroline's purchases, plus the damages.

If Caroline couldn't get him by spending all his money, she would just have to hope Step Two worked.

_Don't play games with a loaded gun._

He'd known she was trying to get to him with the shopping. If she'd been any more obvious, he might have burst out laughing at her. As it were, she was doing a helluva good job at annoying the hell out of him.

They'd gone to over a dozen stores in the one day and he was soon so laden with her purchases that he'd actually had to stop at the car to drop them off. Even with Rebekah, he'd never had so much trouble holding himself together during their shopping excursions. Still, he couldn't let her see his near crazed feeling. Then she would think that she had won and he didn't want her to think that he would ever cave to her.

Once they entered a store called Hot Topic, however, he was barely able to hold it together.

She'd immediately found her way to the Twilight gear, as if she thought that he might actually buy it for her. It was one thing to buy her _nice_ clothes—dresses, slacks, blouses, that sort of thing—another thing entirely to purchase a shirt that actually said "Just a Bella looking for her Edward" with a big, vampire-bitten heart to one side. And that "Real Men Sparkle" T-shirt? She had to understand that she was playing a dangerous game.

But she hadn't been the same since their encounter in the first dressing room. He'd heard her destroy the mirror with a nearly inaudible shriek that had tried to escape her lips. Since then, her insults lacked conviction, her disgust registering only in her stance. Her eyes remained blank, no matter the expression on her face.

He hated how he yearned to comfort her, to wipe away whatever was wrong in her mind. He'd known that he was pushing her, toeing the line of her sanity, when he'd talked of their monstrous nature. He had thought that she would simply deny it, throw him away from her with a huff and try to storm off. Then he would have all the more reason to punish her as he had in the morning, excited with the thought.

Only she hadn't fought. She'd stared at herself as if she was actually starting to believe that what he said was true.

_She's breaking. So fragile._

The thought was unwanted, unwarranted, but deep in his chest, pain bloomed. He was truly breaking her spirit, slowly but surely. Was it what he wanted? Could he stop himself if it wasn't?

Every time she showed him more of the regal queen beneath her young exterior, he felt the blossoming of that elusive emotion that he refused to name coming to life within him. And that enraged him. A creature that would throw his life away to save her friends was not a creature he should...develop feelings for. She would kill him as soon as kiss him, if she had the ability. How could he care for a woman that wanted him dead?

_The same reason you have always yearned for Mikael's and Esther's acceptance; you are desperate for love._

Snarling as blind rage filled him at the thought, he went to her side, grabbing her roughly and towing her out of the store, forcing her to leave the clothes behind. As she argued with him, fought him, he dragged her into bathroom, crushing the doorhandle beneath his grasp to keep anyone from entering.

Turning on her, Klaus buried his fingers into her hair, bringing her mouth roughly to his. There was no teasing, no testing the waters. He wasn't just taking from her now, wasn't just punishing her; he forced her to give as much as she could, then still more. As their tongues battled for dominance, thoughts grew hazy in his head, his senses dulled.

She was pushing him away. Of that he was vaguely sure. But her strength was nothing next to his; he easily forced her to the wall, mouth moving to her neck as he lifted her against him.

Her arms dropped away from him, her body sagging against his. There was no reaction anymore; she neither pushed him away nor pulled him closer. It was as if every bone had left her body, every muscle had disappeared. That fact was enough for him to lift his head, meet her eyes.

Nothing. There was nothing there. She was staring blankly ahead at the stall wall across from them, as if she had completely checked out from her body. The Caroline in his arms was anything but the woman he had taken from her home only the day before.

_Breaking...breaking...breaking._

A roar tore from his throat, leaving him to fling himself away. She gave him that simple, empty look as he forced himself to calm. _Whatever you do will be to a shell. She switched it off._ Had he ever wanted anyone around him to turn it off, to give themselves the freedom of feeling nothing? As his eyes searched hers, knowing that she wasn't about to turn on her emotions again, he snarled, "You turned it off. Like a coward. Because you know your body feels something for me, even if your mind refuses to believe it."

She gave a mirthless laugh, her gaze unwavering. "You're the one that reminded me I'm a monster; isn't this what you wanted?"

_No,_ he wanted to snarl. _I wanted you to know who is the one in charge here. You don't even know you have me wrapped around your little finger!_ Instead, he growled, "Even monsters have feelings. Fear, greed, rage, lust; they come to control the mind, the body."

"You want me to fear you? But how does one fear someone that they pity?"

Her words cut deep, just as she had intended. Still fresh wounds were torn open on his heart, making him want to lash out on anything, anyone. A baby vampire dared to pity _him_, the most powerful being in the world? He was invincible, uncontrollable! Any attempts on his life would be mere child's play.

Flashing to wrap his hand around her throat, he chuckled darkly, squeezing tightly. "You want to play with fire, love? You want to push me until I lose control? Then what will you do? Just because I haven't killed you yet doesn't mean that I won't; I would watch your step, my dear."

Still her eyes held his, unflinching.

Snarling loudly, he couldn't stop his face from contorting. "You and your pride can rot." Tossing her away like a ragdoll, he watched as she hit the mirror and sink, breaking both. Standing over her, he pressed his foot into her chest, applying just enough pressure to make her breathing harsh, unsteady. "Once that pesky vervain is out of your system, we'll see who has the last laugh, sweetheart. We'll see if you'll be able to flip that switch so easily."

_Breaking...breaking..._

Just as he began releasing the pressure on her ribcage, her hands flew to grab his foot, throwing him into the stalls—and taking down at least two of them. With a speed that nearly matched his own, she stood over him, a large, jagged piece of glass clutched in her hand. Slamming it into his right shoulder, she hissed, "I _never_ give up without a fight. If it's the last thing I do, I'll kill you. _Nothing_ is going to stop me." With that she shoved as much of the shard into him as she could, breaking off the end so he would have to dig to pull it out. Leaning down to smirk in his panting, shocked face, she whispered, "That's just for what you've done to me so far. Tit for tat."

Then she disappeared, breaking through the door and disappearing into the city.

_Shit just got real. Lol. I'm just kidding. But not. This chapter actually means a lot to me, to the story, so tell me what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

_So many people enjoyed Caroline last chapter! It was amazing the feedback I got on her character alone. And I was asked by several people if there will be more Klaroline battle scenes (or demands for more of those). All I have to say is: would Caroline be Caroline if she didn't fight back? Anyways, I hope you all enjoy another chapter!_

Here's another two replies to reviews:

**fangler**: Thank you so much! Klaus was so pissed that he couldn't control Caroline. Because he's all about control.  
**maevelin**: That's true. Klaus doesn't do fluffy. But he can be a little sweet and cute...when it suits him. Haha.

_Thank you to all reviewers and alerters! It means a lot to me. (:_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries.

Chapter Four

_Running away from your problems will not provide solutions._

Caroline didn't stop running, though she had no idea where she would go. Or, more importantly, where she _was_. When she had proven that he wouldn't be able to take her on a plane without a fight, Klaus had merely snapped her neck and smuggled her aboard. She'd woken up on their little shopping spree and the store was the only place she knew of.

But they did speak American English, so they had to still be in the U.S. That much, she was absolutely sure.

Still, she didn't know how far they were from her home in Virginia. And she was running far too fast to catch any landmarks.

Skidding to a stop in the middle of a crowded street to catch her breath, the blonde frantically looked for anything that could clue her on to where she was. Unfortunately, the town that she'd crossed into was little bigger than Mystic Falls, which meant billboards and advertisements were at the bare minimum. The air was crisp, however, without humidity and a slight breeze that could keep her cool in the late spring. The heat wasn't as stifling as it would have been in Virginia at that time of day, which meant that she was probably somewhere in the Midwest, if she could do any judging.

She glanced behind her, feeling the prickling sensation of someone watching her. No one was there, but she knew that it wouldn't be the case for long. Klaus wasn't going to stay down for long, she knew, which meant that she had to get the hell outta Dodge before he caught up to her.

Because he wasn't going to take being thrown into some toilets very lightly.

Taking a deep breath, she let herself listen to her instincts for the briefest moment, letting them guide her on her next move. If she went east, she'd be going against the wind. Which meant it would be easier for him to track her. But if she went west, she'd be going with the wind. Her scent would hit her, not go back into the town.

It would have to do.

Turning west, she bolted, ignoring the shocked looks on the citizens' faces when she disappeared in a flash. She quickly realized her mistake as she fled into fields of corn that weren't nearly high enough to conceal her. Her only real chance was if she could make it into the forest on the other side—maybe a mile or two away—before he got too close. There would be too many smells within the trees for him to catch onto hers too easily.

Then she would get to an airport and get _out_. A ticket to somewhere warm sounded perfect to her.

There was another prickling at the base of her neck and she knew he was really behind her. Praying silently that he wouldn't catch sight of her until it was too late, she moved faster, pushing her body harder. She had only just gotten away; couldn't she make it just a little farther from him so it didn't have to be so apparent that she was so much weaker than him? She knew she couldn't outrun him forever, but she wanted to at least make a show of it.

"Love, I wouldn't run from me." His voice was right at her ear as his arms wrapped around her middle. "Because I _like_ it."

Then she found herself face first in the dirt, desperately trying to push herself up, but he caged her in easily. "Get off me, you psycho!" she shrieked, bucking beneath him to throw him off. When she felt a certain part of his anatomy rubbing against her, she fought harder, though she couldn't completely stop her body's response. _Turn it off_, she thought to herself frantically. _Turn it off and feel nothing._

As if he sensed what she was trying to do, Klaus flipped her over, grabbing her chin forcefully so she had to look him in the eyes. "Don't even think about it," he snarled, his eyes turning gold as his fangs grew longer. "Don't you dare turn it off with me!" he roared.

Hissing, she tried in vain to pull her face from his hold. "I said get_ off_!" Flashing her own fangs, she threw her head forward, catching his nose with her forehead. He was thrown back for only a brief moment, but it was enough for her to get back on her feet, facing him head on. She held a light fighting stance, just in case it came to either flight or fight; she was ready to run or stay. "I'm not going to let you _dictate_ my life," she said slowly, her voice nearly inaudible. "I'll fight you to my last breath."

"You already said that, sweetheart," he answered with a smirk as he stood poised for battle as well. "So, on the count of taking over your life, I must ask again: who's going to stop me?" With that, he rushed at her, arm wrapped around her neck from behind before she could blink.

But she was anticipating such a move. Remembering _Miss Congeniality_, she slammed her elbow back, catching him in the solar plexus so he bent just enough. As she slammed her heel into his foot, her fist went to his nose, which then went directly into his groin, knocking the wind completely out of him so he fell to the ground.

Jumping away, she turned on him, perverse pleasure filling her as the blood coming out of his nose, the look of pain on his face. Instead of running away—as she _should_ have—she wanted to kick him while he was down. She pulled her leg back to kick him in the stomach, but his fingers wrapped around her ankle, yanking it out from under her. As she fell to her back, she blindly kicked her shoe towards where his face _had_ been, but she didn't connect. He moved too quickly, even injured, putting his legs between hers so she couldn't flail at him.

Locking her wrists in his hands and holding them to the ground above her head, Klaus spat blood at the ground on her left. There was no smile crossing his features now, however. This was no longer a game to him; he was furious and unrelenting. Face contorted, he snarled, "That is the second time you have hit me there, Caroline, and I promise you that it is also the last."

"I'll hit you wherever it takes to get away from you," she growled in return. Fangs lengthening and eyes changing, she thrashed wildly against his hold, wishing that she had the strength to flip the switch again. But something within her was broken, she realized; it had been hard enough to keep her emotions off for the brief time she had in front of him. So, she just pulled up the reserves of her courage to brazen it out. "I'm a lot tougher than I look!" On the last word, she tried again to head butt him, but he easily stopped her.

"It doesn't matter how 'tough' you are," he said with a snarl, "because I will _always_ be stronger. I can take whatever I want from you!" As if he couldn't help himself, he buried his nose in the crook of her neck. He breathed against her skin there, "Besides, the vervain you ingested will be out of your system in a day—at the most. Then I can just _make_ you stay." Inhaling deeply, he pressed his lips against her pulse as she fought to turn her head away from him.

Craning her neck to remove his kiss, she said huskily, "What happened to wanting me to feel everything? Finally realize that you can't win, not after everything you've done to me?" Her struggles did nothing more than press her body to his. She fought to ignore those feelings that were rising within her, cursing her stupid body for not listening to her head.

Wrapping one long arm around her waist, he growled, "I'll make sure you don't run; I didn't say anything about making you feel for me. I have a feeling that I can do that without compulsion." His head came up, just inches above hers, fury lighting his gaze. When she kept her face defiantly tense, he smirked once again. "And you know it; that's why you're fighting so hard."

His lips came down on hers with supernatural force, causing her to gasp at the sting of pain. Tongue easily sweeping into her mouth, he raised her hips to his, rocking against her.

Something snapped within her, some forgotten female genetic memory that told her that _she_ was the one with the power. He might do whatever he wanted with her, but in the end, she was the one in charge. She could win this battle because she was the one that ultimately made the choice on who won. He wanted her to want him, to _fancy_ him; he might think he was in charge, but all of his plan rested on her shoulders.

And she was going to do whatever it took to beat him.

He wanted to play dirty? She could play dirty.

Rolling her hips against his, she kissed him back with the same ferocity, fighting to take control of the situation by reversing their positions. But he didn't give her any chance to do so; instead, he kept her anchored beneath him, smiling against her lips. "That's it, love," he murmured. "Show me all that passion you have inside you."

Hissing, she raked her nails across his back, dragging a groan out of him. When he still didn't budge, she let her hand dip to his jeans, rubbing against his zipper. "You want to see passion? You want me to hurt you? It would be my pleasure." Grabbing him through the material, she had the leverage she needed to throw him to his back. Pulling his shirt over his head, she kissed down his chest, taking extra care to lick and nip every bit of skin she came by.

She felt the moan that rumbled through him and glanced up. "This doesn't mean anything," she reminded him with a dark look as she fumbled with his belt. "I'm just scratching an itch. I still hate you."

"Scratch away, love," he said breathlessly as he watched her pull down his pants just enough for her to free him.

Without wasting any time, she drew him in her mouth, delighting in the taste. Masculine. That was the only way to describe it. He tasted how she had always imagined those guys in romance novels must: fully male and ready to go. As she sucked him, his groan became almost constant, his head falling back as if it took too much out of him to hold it up. His hands buried themselves within the curls of her hair, not pushing her, but holding her there as if he would never get enough.

Of course he wouldn't. What guy didn't love getting his dick sucked in the middle of a field? Wasn't this what pornos were made of?

However, his hands went to her arms, pulling her up until she straddled his waist. When she tried to fight him, he merely held her with one arm looped around her waist, the other making short work of the underwear she wore beneath her dress. His fingers found her quickly, easily, and he didn't seem surprised to find her wet.

She started to say that this was _her_ turn, that he wasn't supposed to try to take over, but he pressed one finger inside her with practiced ease while his thumb met her clit. She could barely keep from crying out, swallowed it back to moan instead.

Grinding against his hand, she tried to remember what she wanted. When her eyes locked with his lips, she decided that those must have been it. Leaning down, she pressed a harsh kiss to his lips, loving the way the hand that wasn't currently tormenting her buried in her hair. She wanted more from him than just a finger or two; she wanted him inside her, but any movement on her part to remove his fingers was easily halted by his fingers tightening in her hair.

"Perhaps," he breathed against her mouth, "we should take this somewhere more _private_?" His hand didn't still.

"No," she answered in a dark tone. "This isn't supposed to be special, just raw animal sex." She crushed her lips more fully against his, trying once again to pull herself free of his hold.

But he slipped his fingers out of her, both hands going into her hair to make her keep eye contact with him. "Animal sex? So you want no real connection to me?" When she nodded, his face flushed with fury. "Your punishment isn't to have _sex_ with me," he snarled, flipping her onto her back. "It's to realize those _feelings_ you've got bubbling beneath the surface. The ones that are all for _me_." Unable to control himself as he silently begged her for more, he brought his mouth to her shoulder. "But if you _insist_ on animal sex, I'll show you what a beast I can be." His fangs lengthened in a blink, burying themselves in her shoulder. "Drink up," he growled against her.

But he felt no telltale pinprick of her fangs. Instead, she went completely still beneath him as if suddenly petrified. Confused, he released her flesh, going to his hands and knees above her. "Did I hurt you?" he asked in confusion, not concern.

"No," she answered, her eyes clearing from her sexual haze as determination and fear filled them. "I can't take anymore of your blood."

Terror only fueled his rage. "Why the hell not?" he demanded. "I _bit_ you, Caroline; you have to take my blood or die." He could barely keep the worry from his tone, knew better than to admit that he was actually worried that he might be the reason why she died.

Something flashed behind her gaze, but she quickly squelched it as she reminded herself of the strange reaction she'd been having to his blood. "I know," she replied easily, trying to hide the fact that _she_ was scared. "But I'm not taking anymore blood from you. I refuse."

His face changed then and he brought his wrist to his mouth to open the vein there. Holding it against her suddenly locked mouth, he ordered, "Drink. Now." It couldn't be happening. She couldn't be denying herself life because it was _his _offer.

Why the hell should he care? She'd nearly killed him and his family! He should hate her, should have forsaken her long before now. So why couldn't he?

_Because you're falling in love with her. The loyalty, the insecurities, the pain she can inflict—you want the woman capable of that._

"I won't."

Snarling, he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, bringing her head up. Her hands met his chest, pushing against him, though her strength was already ebbing from the bite he'd given her. The younger a vampire was, the shorter it took for a werewolf bite to kill them. In just over an hour, she would be delusional, ripping through blood bags—and humans—like a monster. Then she would become too weak to move in a few hours after that. Finally, probably around the next morning, she would die.

But he wasn't going to let that happen. Tearing his wrist open again, he forced dripped blood over her lips, knowing that she wouldn't be able to resist the lure. She had to be thirsty; he knew that she drank more blood a day than other vampires. Her body was used to a lot of sustenance and, even with the power his blood would give her, her body would demand it.

Besides, she wasn't completely in control of herself; she was too young. It would be impossible to stop herself.

Still, she held herself back for longer than he would have expected. When her small tongue dipped onto her lip, wiping up the blood, he put his wrist to her mouth, hissing in victory when she latched on.

But she quickly tore away, pushing herself away from him as her wound healed itself. "No!" she cried, tears in her eyes. "Why do you have to take control of everything?" she shrieked, throwing a small stalk of corn at him. "Can't you just _listen _to what I want? I can't take anymore of your blood! Do you know what it's _doing_ to me?" Wiping her dirty sleeve against her tear-stained cheek, she couldn't stop as more fell. "It's only going to get _worse_!"

"What's going to get worse?" he demanded, going to his feet, still shirtless.

"The thoughts!" she cried, standing shakily. "They're _changing _me! They're angry and violent and cruel! They make me want to _jump you_ every chance I get!" That admission brought a flush to her cheeks, but she continued on. "It's like...it's like your blood is turning me into _you_ or something!" Turning on her heel, she stomped towards nothing in particular, just needing to get away from him. She tripped in the groves of the field, murmuring about his arrogance as she tried to keep herself upright.

It was all his fault. The changes in her, the pain she and her friends had gone through, what she needed now. Not to mention the overwhelming _lust_ that threatened to throw her overboard.

_No, you're just attracted to him. You've been attracted to men before and made it out without sleeping with them. So what if you already did, were about to again? Just take a deep breath and remember who he is,_ she told herself, wishing that she could stay as strong as her inner voice believed she could.

Klaus just watched, letting the information that she had just given him sink in. What was it about his blood that changed her? How could she be different just from blood? It was as if she were taking the parts of him that he felt when her fangs were buried in his flesh.

He was definitely going to have to consult a witch about this.

_Weird cut off at this point, I know, but soon, my pets. All will become clear soon...  
BY THE WAY: I just joined Tumblr. You can follow me—and the drabbles I post there—at cecevolume(dot)tumblr(dot)com. (:_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the late update. The Internet in my household was down and since it was Memorial Day weekend, I couldn't really get out to go to the lib or anything. :P  
Anyways, here's the new chapter! I hope you enjoy it._

Answers to reviewer comments/concerns:

**angel1725**: Thank you for your review! It really made me smile because that's what I was trying for, but I wasn't sure that the desperation was coming through. (:  
**jessicajaletta**: I think that too! Klaus needs someone that isn't going to let him get away with all his shit (excuse my language). I hope the consultation with the witch is up to your standards! (:  
**lily94**: Caroline is totally fighting what she feels for Klaus. I am trying to make this as true to the series as possible and I feel that's how Caroline would react.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries.

Chapter Five

_The fear of the unknown can overwhelm and change a person._

Klaus glanced back at the girl sleeping restlessly in their bed. Her blonde hair was mussed from the way her head tossed and turned against the pillow, bags under her eyes as if her dreams were exhausting her more than the rest of their time in that field.

Because of her obvious fear and the startling mindlessness—as well as his own shock—he'd simply followed her as she walked around in large circles, desperately trying to keep herself from crying. When she'd finally calmed down enough for him to approach her, she'd turned towards him with defeat in her eyes. "Just take me back," she'd whispered, avoiding his gaze for the first time since he'd taken her.

Almost the moment they'd returned to the penthouse, she'd fled to the bedroom, not even bothering to close the door before she curled up on the bed. Something in his chest actually broke as she wrapped her arms around her stomach, like she was trying to hold herself together.

Using his finger to switch on his phone, he quietly closed the door and crossed to the TV room. He dialed one of his witches—Anya—and waited impatiently for her to answer. She was the oldest witch he knew, possibly the oldest in the world, having been born in the mid-eighteen-hundreds. If anyone knew anything, it would be her.

_"Niklaus,"_ answered the Russian woman after only one ring. _"I suppose you are in need of something."_ Her voice was amused, almost laughing. So came the Russian arrogance she'd held onto since she was the witch for one of the last tzars. _"I must tell you that I am quite busy with a solo project at the moment."_

"You will drop it, Anya. This is not a time that I will wait patiently for you to do as you're told." It was true that Klaus held a certain amount of respect for Anya; though she was over a century and a half old, she was powerful enough to keep herself at roughly the age of twenty-five. But that wasn't enough to protect her if she displeased him. "I need information on how my blood could affect a vampire that continues to...ingest it."

There was a moment of pause. _"Is this about a werewolf bite? Do you need your pound of flesh? Yes, your blood continues to be the cure."_

He snarled vehemently. "I am not playing a game, Anya. This is not about a werewolf bite. I happen to have taken a vampire lover—"

_"And you let her take your blood? How very...not completely selfish of you. Are you not against sharing your precious blood?"_

"That isn't what concerns you," he answered simply, biting back another growl. He didn't want to let her know how much Caroline meant to him; she was practically a walking weakness for him, one that would be easy to exploit. "What concerns you is telling me if it could change her and how I can stop that."

He could hear her rifling through the grimoires in her expansive library, the rustling of pages as she turned them before setting the books away. _"I have heard something of this, vampires sharing blood. Heard that it may change them. I will have to consult my ancestors' words. Expect a call tomorrow evening."_

"I expect one _tonight_," he replied, ending the call. He was sure that Anya would do as she was told; he would get a call before midnight, which gave her...seven hours to get back to him.

Hopefully, she had some good news.

He didn't dare go back to the bedroom. If his phone _did_ ring, he didn't want it to wake her up. Instead, he went to the liquor cabinet, pulling out the strongest bourbon there. Pouring himself a drink, he stared into its depths, suddenly questioning everything that he'd done to this one girl.

Punishment, he'd called it. He wasn't sure what he had hoped to achieve with such a thing, but he knew he didn't want it to go to this point. That bleakness in her eyes, that complete loss of the light there. He hadn't lied to her at the ball; he found her to be beautiful, strong, and full of light. He _did_ enjoy her company, even when she was fighting his advances.

Fancying her? Such a mild term for the feeling blossoming within him.

Never before had he wanted to protect someone so. With his family, he'd been willing to neutralize them if he felt it was necessary. Even if he'd been able to do so with her, nothing would give him the power to. She made him feel as he never had before, not as a vampire, a hybrid, or a human. The fire within her attracted him and somehow soothed him, as if he had found a kindred spirit.

Slamming back his alcohol, he forced himself to admit to himself what he hadn't been able to before. He loved the blonde vampire, the small town sheriff's daughter. What he'd tried to ignore since he'd first given her his blood was something that he couldn't deny any longer.

But could he keep her with all that he had done to her?

Before they'd ever even met, he'd intended to use her as part of a sacrifice—he thanked whatever being was above them that Damon had saved her. Then he'd killed her friends—a few of which had stayed dead—and turned her boyfriend into a hybrid, forcing him to do his bidding. And, with that, he'd had said boy bite her, something that could kill her in a very long, painful process.

He had intended to save her from the start, mostly to get the sheriff on his side. But once he'd seen her lying there, glaring up at him with that anger and disgust, something had switched on inside him. Perhaps it was the humanity he thought was long lost. Perhaps it was something entirely different. But it made him want to fix what he had broken.

The only matter was how.

As the hours past, he continued to think and drink, growing impatient as he tried to come up with a plan—any plan—that he could. Where was his usual confidence? And he always had a plan, a back-up plan, another back-up plan. So what changed it this time?

His phone rang at eleven thirty and he didn't bother to check the caller ID before answering. "Do you have news?" he demanded in irritation.

_"Of course, Niklaus. Though it may not be what you want to hear."_ He said nothing, waiting for her to continue. _"It seems that when an immortal being takes blood from another immortal being, it will most definitely change the immortal. You see, a mortal's blood is as mortal as the body it inhabits. But when they are changed into an _im_mortal, a small amount of their blood remains, mixing with the blood that the vampire continues to ingest. It is a connection in which there is no way to break. There is nothing to reverse the changes, nor should it be taken lightly. This vampire lover of yours will understand you better now, but she is still so young that she may not be able to handle the...things that you have done, seen."_

He tensed at her words. "How did you know she was young?"

A light, feminine laugh came through the line to him. _"Niklaus, I am a powerful witch. I looked into this vampire lover of yours. You have done so much to her poor memories."_ He swallowed harshly, opening his mouth to speak only to be cut off by her. _"I took the liberty to take away the worst of it from her mind, at least for as long as she continues to sleep. Tell her what I have told you and teach her to overcome it. Oh, and Niklaus? Be good to her for she is far too good for you."_

Staring at the screen in shock when she hung up on him, he locked it once more, clutching it tightly. Yes, Caroline was too good for him.

For now.

_Women are creatures one should not try to comprehend._

Several hours passed as he drank himself into somewhat of a stupor with not a peep from the bedroom. As he polished off the bottle of bourbon, he wondered if he should even bother trying to sleep. No doubt she didn't want him anywhere near her, not after what he had put her through.

Running both hands through his hair, he had to ask himself, _Why? Why did I do this to her?_

He leaned back on the couch, throwing his head over the back as he heard the telltale squeak of her moving off the bed. The sound of her entering the bathroom and running a bath had him instantly reacting to the thought of her naked and dripping with water. No, he couldn't think like that. He could hardly control himself around her when he was sober, much less when he was drunk.

She spent quite a bit of time in the bathtub—Jacuzzi jets going at full blast—probably just soaking. Deciding it was safe for him to go back to the bedroom, he staggered in, taking off all of his clothes except his boxers. He practically fell onto the bed, staring up the ceiling and wondering how the hell it had come to this.

He did _whatever_ he wanted...except when it came to Caroline Forbes. All he'd wanted was to make this one girl feel something for him as well, to be as twisted inside as he was. He knew that her body reacted to his; that was why their sex was the best he'd ever had, which definitely spoke volumes. Their chemistry wasn't something that she could deny, but she could always just say it was her body. It wasn't just her body he wanted, though.

Everything. He wanted everything from her.

The bathroom creaked open and he heard her pause in the doorway. "Oh," she breathed. "You came back." Was that disappointment in her voice.

Fury filling him—mostly at himself for hoping that he could change her view of him—he started to throw her a patronizing glare. But his breath left him when he saw what she was wearing.

One of his clean, white button-up shirts draped over her slender frame, coupled with a pair of silk black boxers. Her hair was still wet, curled around her face like a halo, shining from the light of the bathroom behind her. Her face was free of makeup, making her look young and innocent. His clothes dwarfed her, too long in the arm and torso for her frame, but still making her look surprisingly sexy.

But he couldn't touch her. He had to work to deserve her.

Straightening her back, she said bravely, "I'm not going to wear that stuff you bought for me to bed." At his shrug, he could practically hear her confused thoughts rolling through her head. "If I want to wear this, I will."

"All right," he answered easily. Standing, he strode towards her, forcing himself to walk past without touching her. "I was just waiting for the shower," he said as she turned towards him, growing more surprised. "You can go to sleep. You're probably still tired."

"I...okay. I'll go to bed, then." He knew that she had intended to argue with him, but couldn't figure out what to say.

Smiling distantly over his shoulder at her, he said, "I won't be long, but I'm sure you would prefer if I didn't get naked in front of you right now. Am I right?" At the annoyance that changed her features, he turned away, tried to keep his discomfort from her. Pride was beginning to override the need to be worthy of her and his pride wasn't something that should mix with alcohol. "Don't worry, love, I'll be out in fifteen minutes. Then you can do whatever you please with me." The innuendo in his voice was what finally sent her over the edge.

"Fine! Don't you dare wake me up when you get out!" she ordered angrily, stomping into the bedroom and slamming the bathroom door behind her.

Shucking his boxers, he stepped into the shower, turning on the coldest water he could handle. He couldn't attack her, not tonight. Not after all she was going through. Tomorrow, he would need to tell her what Anya had found about their sharing blood. He needed to give her the _choice_ of taking more blood from him.

Leaning his head against the wall, he took a deep breath, wondering how he would be able to stop himself from taking her. _Soft, white skin under his mouth. Sweet blood dripping onto his tongue, rolling down his throat as he pushed inside the wet, hot tightness of her..._

He shook his head, stepping back beneath the spray. _Calm down,_ he ordered himself. _Don't think about those things. Keep your thoughts on what to do about the situation._

It didn't work. Memories and fantasies mingled in his mind even as he tried to keep them out, making him step out of the shower long before he should have. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he crept into the bedroom, pulling on a fresh pair of boxers. He looked back at the woman curled up beneath the comforter, noticed that her hand was clenching as she reached across to the other side of the bed. It was like she was looking for someone to hold on to. Some part of him wanted it to be him that she was hoping to hold.

Sighing, he went to take the throw blanket from the foot of the bed, planning to go to the couch. Maybe it was time for him to give her a little time alone.

But her long, thin fingers wrapped around his wrist with lightning speed, sleepy eyes that seemed unseeing catching his. "Don't make me stay here alone. I don't want to sleep alone," she murmured drowsily as her lids began to droop once more. "_Please_," she added when he hesitated.

Surprised, he couldn't control the urge to do as she asked. Crawling into bed beside her, he gently pulled her to his chest, welcoming the soft touch of her hands against his skin. Tugging her just a bit closer, he buried his nose in her hair, taking in the clean scent of her. _Good night, love,_ he thought, unable to make himself say the words aloud. _I will get us through this._

_True friends will find you wherever you are._

Stefan slammed his hands down on the desk in front of Elijah, who merely raised an eyebrow at the outburst. "He _took_ her, Eljiah! We've helped you out in the past, so why can't you just tell us where he is?"

The Salvatore gang had spent the past two days trying to convince the two Originals left in town—Elijah and Rebekah, since Kol chose to roam around the country—that they should help them find Klaus and Caroline. They were adamant in saying that they had no idea where their brother could have gone or where he would take Vampire Barbie. But that didn't stop them from demanding answers.

"I would think," Elijah said, straightening all that had been disrupted by the younger Salvatore's outburst, "that you would be _glad_ that Niklaus has left town. Now you don't have to worry about Elena being used as a bargaining chip or your friends dying when they try to help you with your schemes." Glancing up with a carefully controlled glare, he tilted his head in mocking confusion. "This is one of those sacrifices that you must undergo. Find Caroline or keep Elena safe. I would like to remind you that my brother has done nothing to suggest that he would hurt Caroline. In fact, he treats her as well as he does our sister."

Damon stepped away from the wall he'd been reclining against. "Who he left in a box with a dagger in her heart for nearly a century. Only he won't be able to do that if Blondie goes against him." His voice was deceptively calm even as his blue eyes flashed. "If you help us, we can keep _both_ of them safe."

Elijah stood from his chair, crossing to pour himself a drink. His back turned towards them, he asked, "I don't believe that you know what you're up against, Damon. Niklaus isn't about to let her go if he truly wants her. Which I am sure he does since he left his precious doppelganger here with you. A pint a month—though it might be hard for her human body to handle—is nothing compared to what he could have done. He had both of them and could have taken them. But he left Elena to you." Turning back to them, he said, "If you want to find Caroline, you will get no help from Rebekah or myself. I won't be involved in a suicide mission."

"You know it isn't right," Stefan nearly growled, stepping back. "But you're just going to let it happen anyways."

Eljiah caught his gaze unwaveringly. "If you choose to go, I won't have your blood on my hands. I don't think that you will come back from this alive, so I hope you weigh your options."

"Dying never stopped us before," Damon growled before he strode out of the house, Stefan following close behind. "We should get Bonnie to do a location spell. If we can just get the general spot, we should be able to bring her back."

_Sorry for the late update! My internet was down for a few days. Anyways, I hope you liked it!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Just as I've been saying in my other fics, if this story gets deleted, it will be up on my Tumblr account! If you need the link, just PM me and I will send it to you. (:_

Answers to reviewers comments/concerns:

**chiara:** I didn't like writing that chapter much, either, because I knew how it had to seem. I tried to portray Caroline as I think she would be (giving in to her attraction then rescinding that) but it just came out sloppy. :P It'll get a bit less drastic between them, I promise!  
**xTheUnforbiddenxs2:** This story was always meant to stay angsty and dark. There will be a little cuteness, but I wouldn't exactly call it fluffy. After rereading the story, I don't think I could make it work with the storyline. :P  
**angel1725:** Oh, there is so much more internal-Klaus-struggle to come! (;

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Diaries.

Chapter Six

_We are our own worst enemy._

Caroline awoke with a start, eyes flashing open as she felt pressure holding her wrists down. Her vision was blurred by tears so much that she couldn't even make out the figure straddling her, keeping a firm hold of her hands against the mattress. She tossed and turned against her captor, desperately trying to free herself. Whoever was above her tried to calm her, whispering her name soothingly. But she could have sworn she felt a pressure on her abdomen, just like she dreamt.

"Oh, God, please no! No, not again!" she cried as she tried to separate nightmare from reality. While sleeping, she hadn't dreamt in the normal sense of the word. No images had flashed through her mind.

But the emotions—the _impressions—_she'd felt were enough to paint a picture.

She'd seen someone she loved die, had been the cause of it. Her heart had exploded in an agony that she had never believed could exist. Guilt strangling her, she'd tried to reason with another, to tell them that it had been an accident. But she knew the disgust behind their gaze only too well, the anger. They hated her with such a passion, she knew that looks _could_ kill. It had killed everything inside of her.

Then the disgust with herself after being run through with a sword and reawakening with an unquenchable thirst. She'd killed, viciously, someone she'd known her entire life. There had been no thought in her mind but to take as much of their blood as she could before she herself died.

The body above her froze and she finally broke away, curling into herself to protect her stomach. "Not again," she pleaded brokenly. "I can't go through it again! Not again!"

Gentle hands under her shoulders brought her into a sitting position, pulling her against a chest as a hand found her hair. As it stroked soothingly, the owner's voice murmured, "Shh, love. It was just a dream. You know I would never let anything happen to you."

Just like that, she remembered where she was, who she was with.

It only made her cry harder.

She touched him nowhere other than his shoulder, where her forehead pressed against him. Sobs wracked her body, leaving her shaking against him as the tears flowed freely. "I want to go home," she cried, wishing she could teleport herself back home to her mother, who would chase away all the bad dreams with some of her nasty homemade tea. "I just want to go home."

"I know," he murmured against her hair, arms tightening around her. Wrong answer.

Pushing away, she hissed, "This is _your_ fault! You forced me to come here, made me do things that I should never have done!" Standing shakily on the side of the bed, she felt her face contorting as rage and betrayal took hold of her consciousness. She grabbed the nearest item—a lamp, as it happened—and threw it at Klaus, though he easily dodged it. "This is all your fault! Everything is always your fault! If you would have just let me die before, I could have been at peace! But you're making me into a monster. You're making me into...into _you_!" Ripping a framed painting off the wall, she hurled it at him as he stood on the other side of the bed, his eyes unreadable. "You should have let me _die_!"

Before the painting and its frame shattered against the wall on the other side of the room, he had snatched her, lifting her just off the ground to shake her. "You are the one that said, 'I don't want to die'!" he countered, his fangs bursting from his mouth as they faced off. "You were afraid of death! I _saved_ you!"

"I was ready to die!"

His eyes flashed with deadly intent, his fingers tightening on her arms to lift her until he had to tip his head back to hold her gaze. "Don't _ever_ suggest that you should die! I will not allow it!" he roared, jaw clenching immediately afterward. Taking deep, heaving breaths as if to calm himself, his eyes once more met hers. "I accept the blame for your dreams—nightmares. But I _will not_ act as if you being alive is something to _blame_ someone for." He set her back on her feet, turning away from her. "Go do what you must; we're leaving in an hour." Then he disappeared into the other room, leaving her alone.

Sinking to the floor, Caroline leaned against the bedside table, hot tears reforming in her eyes. This wasn't something she was supposed to go through. The hardest thing she ever went through was supposed to be childbirth. Not being tossed around by The Hybrid and treated like a blow-up doll. Yet here she was. Despite not _wanting_ to live as a vampire, she had no recollection of knowing anything about them—other than Damon's mind controlled images—before she'd been turned. Everyone else had some kind of warning, knew that vampires walked amongst them.

She'd had to learn everything as she went.

_You're not supposed to be alive,_ that voice she was growing all too accustomed to whispered. _Vampires aren't a natural creature._

Her eyes went to the table she rested against, the wooden leg of it. Oh, how easy it would be to break it apart, force the wood through her heart. She could be done with it all in the blink of an eye; he would have no time to come running in and ruin it all. _Peace,_ she thought as her hand slowly reached out to grasp the leg.

_Yes, girl. You will be at peace. No longer will you have to be careful around blood. There will be no more lives lost because of you._

Her fingers squeezed, wrist flexing to tear apart the table easily.

_Love doesn't demand we change, we just do._

Klaus paced in the living room, listening to her every movement in the next room. She'd sat on the floor, crying softly as she disappeared inside that thick head of hers.

He'd awoken that morning to the smell of blood, Caroline's blood. He'd been on the immediate defensive, ready to tear apart whatever had dared sneak into their room and hurt her.

But it had been her own nails that were ripping up the flesh of her arms, her abdomen. For a moment, he'd had to simply stare; it was so like when he'd first become a vampire. He'd torn at his skin in his sleep, begging for mercy from the memories of Henrik's death, Mikael stabbing him with a sword.

Then he'd taken action, gently prying her hands from her body, whispering to her that it was all right, that he would fix it. But she'd fought him, hands digging into her stomach the instant he let go of her. Shocked at the show of strength, he'd straddled her, pressing her hands into the mattress beside her head.

When she'd opened those tear-filled eyes, begging him not to do it again, his heart had broken.

Had she been dreaming what he'd felt back then? If she had, it was no wonder she'd blamed him for letting her live. Back then, he'd wanted nothing more than to die, to be done with this world and onto the next.

A sudden, resounding image came to mind. _Wooden stake in hand, pressing against his heart when no one could stop him. This was supposed to kill him, this was supposed to end it all..._ Being an Original, he'd merely woken up later, pulling the stake from his chest. But she wouldn't be able to do that. A stake through her heart would kill her.

His eyes widened. _There's no way..._

He burst into the bedroom that they shared, eyes immediately finding her. Gaze flying to him, she didn't drop the makeshift stake from where she held it above her heart, blood beading from where she'd met flesh.

With a roar, he flew at her, slapping it away. In a flash, he had her pinned on the bed, her legs hanging off the bed with his between them. He couldn't even form a sentence that made sense as he watched the fight return to her eyes, relief flooding him. When she was arguing with him, she forgot all about what his blood brought to her mind. She was filled with such a need to yell at him that she became the Caroline who'd intrigued him in Mystic Falls.

Losing the ability to remain upright, he knelt where he'd stood, resting his head against her stomach.

He'd never wanted to preserve a woman so much before. Yes, he wanted to show her the power that came with being a vampire, an immortal, but he couldn't stand the thought of her completely becoming someone else. Especially not _him_. Even _he_ didn't like himself most of the time.

_Oh, and Niklaus? Be good to her for she is far too good for you._

Anya's words echoed in his mind, making him want to do as he was told for once. Had he really wanted this woman to change for him only the day before? Had he wanted her to become the monster that he was?

Not anymore. He would be worthy of her, he decided.

_The truth hurts._

Caroline glanced at Klaus out of the corner of her eye as he sketched on his pad, ignoring any slight tremble in the plane. After her...episode earlier, they'd stayed in their strange position for an eternity. Slowly, she'd regained herself, wondering what the hell was wrong with her. As she'd laid there, contemplating just how insane she had to be going, Klaus had stood up, murmuring that they had to be ready to go; the plane would leave without them.

Now, she sat next to him in awkward silence as the other first class passengers fell asleep around them. Every once in awhile, he'd open his mouth as if to say something before snapping it closed and turning back to his musings. She was beginning to realize that he was actually _uncomfortable_.

So she had the ability to draw discomfort out of the most powerful being on the planet?

Good. The bastard deserved it.

Still, she was growing increasingly annoyed by his open-shut routine. "Would you just spit it out already?" she hissed under her breath, careful that the humans couldn't hear her. "Whatever you want to say, just say it."

He glanced over at her, not at all surprised over her outburst. As he studied her, it was obvious that he was trying to figure how to say whatever it was that he wanted to say. Those blue eyes watched her, taking in every aspect of her expression as if that would help him. His jaw clenched after several moments and he exhaled deeply. "I don't know how to tell you what you need to know," he said finally, his voice as quiet as hers. His head tipped back against the seat, exasperation clear on his features.

"Then just _say it_," she grumbled through her teeth.

He sighed, looking back at her. His gaze darted past her, however, as the flight attendant told them to use the bathroom while they had the chance.

A devious smile split his face, giving him a boyish look. His hand wrapped around her wrist, pulling her to her feet as he crossed by her into the aisle. "Shall we keep this private, then, love?" He smirked back at her as she began sputtering, having figured out exactly where he planned on taking her.

"Don't even _think_ about it," she hissed as she started to pull away from him. "You are _so_ not joining the mile-high club with me!" As her yanking proved futile and he drew her into the cramped bathroom with him, she narrowed her eyes on him, pursing her lips. "What the hell, Klaus? Isn't having sex on a plane a felony?"

He shrugged. "I'm a vampire; I truly couldn't care less. What prison could hold me?" Smiling at her, he crowded her into one side. When they were fully pressed against one another, his eyes flashed with desire and she felt him shuddered against her, as if he were trying to hold himself back. "Besides," he added huskily, pulling himself away from her just enough to give her room to breathe, "I've compelled all the flight attendants on this plane. They gave our fellow passengers a low-grade sleeping pill and won't bother us." The smirk returned, though not at full capacity. "We can do whatever we'd like up here and no one will tell us otherwise."

She blinked up at him, surprised at the difference between his words and his actions. He _sounded_ exactly the same—cocky, full of himself, ready to take whatever he wanted—but he _acted_ like he wanted to give her space.

What the hell did he want to tell her that made such a difference in him?

After a few moments of silence as they watched each other, Caroline crossed her arms over her chest. "Well?" she demanded, tapping her foot. "Would you like to tell me what you're trying to put off? You know I'm going to find out sooner or later, right?"

His jaw clenched and he turned his head away from her, looking at their reflections in the mirror instead. Something fell over his face—like a curtain of emotionlessness—before he dared look back at her. Once again crowding her, he laid both his forearms beside her head, staring deeply into her eyes. They stood like that for another moment, but before she could say anything to get him going again, he murmured, "It's my fault."

Shocked, she did a double take. "What?" she asked in staccato. "What do you mean? What's your fault?"

He shook his head, laying it down on her shoulder. She tensed at the touch, wondered what he would do next. Then he answered, "By making you take my blood, you've taken in my...feelings from the past." When she made no move to respond—she had frozen immediately—he sighed, continuing. "The witch that I contacted said that you don't see the memories, though you can probably make them out just fine. All you've taken are emotions...impressions that have shaped me. So all the changes in you are characteristics you're taking from me."

She couldn't speak, even when he moved away from her, searching her face for a reaction. Her mouth just fell open the slightest bit and she tried to piece things together.

The helplessness that she couldn't possibly describe with words. The guilt, the pain. The loneliness.

All of these things that had attacked her over the last few days were things that he had felt or was feeling. The power of them had staggered her, nearly forced her out of her mind. And she'd only been dealing with them for a day or two. He'd had them for centuries.

Even now she was struck by a feeling of unworthiness. As the emotion washed over her, she knew that _she_ was the reason he'd felt it. So what did that mean? Was she just supposed to lunge at him and forgive him? If she hadn't done that for Damon, she wouldn't do that for Klaus. There was no way in hell she was going to be that easy, no matter what her stupid compassionate heart demanded.

She finally looked up at him, catching his eyes with hers. Why hadn't she seen the hurt behind them before? Even though he was now trying to hide it, she could easily detect that hint of sadness twinkling within. Was she just _wanting_ to see it, to give these weird feelings she'd felt for him from the first—through everything he'd done to her—something to build on?

Shaking her head, she side-stepped him, turning to open the door that she had been half-pressed against. "Well, then we know what I can't do from now on. Once we get to Paris, I need a shower." She kept her voice light so he wouldn't notice the shake in her step or hear her need to comfort him.

Hell, no.

It was just curiosity that made her want to play like she'd given up on running. She wanted to see what he would do about this unworthiness he was feeling, would have The Hybrid down on his hands and knees if things went her way.

Oh, yes, payback was a bitch.

_Soooo late. Sorry folks. Just remember about Tumblr! (:_


	7. Chapter 7

_Well, it's been awhile, but here's the new chapter! Everyone wants to hear about Paris...here goes the start!  
Also, big thanks to _Fawkes Devaue _for the inspiration behind this chapter!_

Answers to reviewers comments/concerns:

**vamplover2011:** Thank you for your review! Yeah, now Caroline gets a look inside Klaus's head, which makes her a little more compassionate towards him.  
c**hiara (anon):** Klaus will definitely _not_ become a goody! Well, not completely. It isn't unexpected that he would become a little nicer and sweeter towards Caroline, but he won't become...well, Stefan. He'll still be bad with a good side. (;

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries.

Chapter Seven

_I believe in the forgiveness of sins and redemption of ignorance._

For the first time since this whole thing started, Klaus was actually _listening_ to Caroline. He allowed her privacy to bathe and to change, though he still insisted they share one room. He offered her the bed, saying that he wasn't likely to sleep much any time soon. Which she took as a small, yet vital, victory.

As she toweled off some of the excess water from her hair, standing just at the foot of the bed in her towel robe, she noted that he was either consciously being silent or he'd left the suite. For some reason, the latter filled her with a feeling of loneliness—not like she'd felt through his blood, but actual Caroline-authentic lonely—and she didn't care to think about that. Who would miss such a violent person, anyways?

Though he really had been careful with her...sort of. He'd taken care of her, despite what she'd done to him. And he really could be sweet when he wanted to be.

_Excuse me?_ Caroline berated herself immediately at the thought. _Stockholm Syndrome, much? Not allowed of Miss Mystic Falls! Stick to the plan, get him back for everything that's going on, and hope to God you can get the hell away from him. And fast._

Going to her suitcase, she grabbed a light sundress and sandals that she had made him buy for her the day before. If she knew Klaus at all from her time with him, they were going to see the city today. That was for sure. He made good on his promises.

_"I'll take you. Anywhere you like. Rome, Paris...Tokyo."_

If he had meant those words at all, he was going to show her everything that he could. Though he wasn't her preferred partner for a trip through the City of Love, she was going to make the best of a bad situation. Besides, wouldn't it be nice to watch The Big Bad Wolf grovelling at her feet? Begging her to forgive him?

_Never_, she thought, acidic in her distaste. After everything that he had put her through...she would never forgive him. No matter what he did. Even if one side of her knew the pain he'd gone through and actually felt compassion for him.

Because he had never been loved, lived in loneliness. Throughout his life, he'd lost all that had ever mattered to him, left him to become the man he was today. The world had created a monster and could no longer control it; could he really be blamed for the way that he'd been made, the pain that he had never asked for? Family leaving him, hating him for things that he had never had a hand in.

Could she continue to hate him? Only if she didn't think of the circumstances, if she only thought of herself.

As she pulled on her clothes, Caroline wondered if she could be so callous. She'd always been a empathetic creature, something amplified by her transition into vampire-dom. And now with his blood showing her all the sides of him she'd never been aware of?

_Maybe I am in deeper than I had anticipated._

"Caroline?"

His voice, accompanied by the soft knock on the bedroom door, made her jump, turning quickly to see him slowly enter. A small smile played on his lips, though it didn't reach his eyes. Instead, there was a sadness there that she couldn't comprehend, something she wanted to ask him about, but knew better. Besides, why ask when she would get the feelings sooner or later through the curse of his blood running through her?

Clearing her throat, she turned away, reorganizing things within her suitcase that were already in proper order. "Yes?" she asked, trying to keep her voice light as she was lashed with the tension in the room. Neither knew what to do around each other, leaving the air thick with everything unsaid.

She had things to apologize for before she could move on from this, but that didn't mean he didn't also. In fact, his actions far outweighed hers. So why should she start off? No, if he wanted her to say anything, he would have to apologize first. She wasn't going to fall for all this bull anymore, wasn't going to let her heart lead the way. She was going to give up on trying to see the good in him...until he just _fucking apologizes._

After a few moments of strained silence, Klaus crossed the room, sitting in the arm chair in the corner of the room. "What would you like to do first, love? There are many sights to see out here that I think you will enjoy," he said easily, only making her more angry. As if everything that had happened could be forgotten because of some stupid _sights_!

Keeping her mouth locked shut, she moved around him, ignoring his presence completely. Nope, she wasn't going to fall for that. No, no, no. She wasn't about to give him the satisfaction.

"Ignoring me, sweetheart? That's fine," he said, standing to move behind her. He chuckled in her ear as his close quarters made her go rigid. Though she tried to control it, it only seemed to make her more tense. His arms circled her waist, pulling her back against him. She took a quick, deep breath as they came into contact, unable to find the strong inner Caroline. Before she could respond to his movement, his mouth moved just above her ear as he murmured, "How am I supposed to make this all up to you, love, if you insist on ignoring me?"

That made her jump as her reaction moved like a wave through her. For all that he'd done, she couldn't help the attraction. No matter what she told herself, it didn't stop the feelings. Whatever he did, he looked hot doing it. So wasn't attraction just a little to be expected?

_God damnit! _Caroline berated herself. _What the hell did I just tell you not even five minutes ago? You need to get ahold of this! No matter what he does now doesn't change the facts of the things that he's done! He can't bring Jenna back, or John. It doesn't change the fact that he used Tyler as a guinea pig, that he's killed or nearly killed Elena at least half a dozen times._

Reminding herself of everything didn't stop her from turning towards him, hands going to his chest so her fingers could curl in the material.

All because she believed there was a little good in everyone.

She really was turning into Elena, believing that everyone could be saved, that everyone deserved a second chance.

_Fuck._

Backing out of his arms, she said shakily, "Oh? And what makes you think I'll ever forgive you for everything you've done to me? For kidnapping me, raping me, feeding me your blood so now I wake up crying from things that _have never happened to me_?" Her voice got stronger the more she said. Crossing her arms over her chest, she went toe-to-toe with him, feeling perversely pleased by his flinch. "I don't think you really _appreciate_ how much you've done to me in the short amount of time we've been running around together," she added with a humorless laugh. "You've tormented me for _days!_ And now you want to make it up to me?" With another dark chuckle, she threw up her hands, demanding, "Why? Why go through all the trouble?"

Something flashed within his eyes and she was suddenly hit by that feeling of unworthiness once again, though she ignored it after the initial pang. He stepped closer to her, looking down into her eyes. "Because I've decided that I want to keep you. I want you to want me back. If I have to prostrate myself before you, I will."

As he turned and left the room, she was a little taken aback. Had he said he wanted to..._keep_ her? What the hell was that? What was she supposed to do with that information?

Thank God he'd left the room because she couldn't stop her suddenly-jelly legs from giving out beneath her, making her slide to the ground.

This trip was a disaster in the making.

_You can take the solider out of the battle, but you can't take the battle out of the solider._

"We're just going to have to trust that he won't hurt Barbie."

So they were just going to give up? Elena had heard Damon and Stefan talking about it; they wouldn't risk her without a foolproof plan. Besides, Elijah had been right when he'd said that Klaus wasn't likely to hurt Caroline, otherwise he would have done so already. Probably would have sent them her head on a platter for shits and giggles.

But that didn't mean Elena wasn't worrying about her friend. She knew better than to trust Klaus's mood swings; if Caroline said one wrong thing, she was dead. Plain and simple.

And what could the doppelganger do other than find the blonde vampire and bring her home?

Creeping out of the boarding house, praying that no one caught her, she snuck over to her car. Crawling in, she knew one household that she could go to, where she might be able to get some help. But she would have to be ready to play poker with an Original that would definitely be able to see her hand if she wasn't careful.

She made it to the mansion in record time, noting that Rebekah's car was missing. Which was perfectly fine; she didn't need to be attacked by an immortal teenage girl. No, she'd definitely had enough of that for the day.

Knocking on the door, she wondered how she was supposed to ask Elijah to help her. If he didn't want to get involved with Damon or Stefan's plans, why would he want to get involved with hers? At least with theirs he would have some backup. A human girl—that Klaus would recognize on sight—wasn't exactly the best person to have at your back when it came to hunting down an Original. Or even a baby vampire, for that matter.

"Elena," Elijah answered, the door suddenly open. "I hope you haven't come here for the same reason as those brothers did. I have already told them what I think of their idea to go after...Caroline, was it?" His face was collected, regal. But that didn't stop her from remembering him when she'd first seen him, attacking the Salvatores in that old house, nor when he'd taken the hearts of two vampires right in front of her.

He wasn't always so calm and he was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

Shifting from one foot to the other, she asked as strongly as she could, "Can I come in?"

For a moment, he looked her up and down, as if suspicious of why she would ask such a thing. But then, after discerning that she was harmless, he stepped aside, ushering her inside like a true gentleman. "I was just sitting in the study, doing some reading." As she stepped into the house, he put his hand gently on the small of her back, guiding her to the room. After offering her a seat, he crossed to the liquor cabinet. "Would you like anything to drink?"

She shook her head, raising one hand to keep him from pouring her anything. "No thanks. I have to drive home." She leaned forward with her elbows on her knees, taking a deep breath. "I think I should just get straight to the point. I want to find Caroline and get her away from Klaus."

Elijah sat across from her, raising an eyebrow. "Oh? Isn't that what I've already spoken about with the Salvatores?" He sipped his brandy, looking like a wealthy CEO bartering with some small business owner: powerful, in control. "I will tell you what I've told them. I won't be getting involved in these foolish schemes. It is suicide and I have enough blood on my hands. You will not get their location from me."

She watched him, noting that there was a tic in his jaw. Either that was a sign that he was losing patience or that he wasn't as against it as he was leading them to believe. "Elijah, I don't want to know where they are. I just want her to be safe. You know that Klaus isn't the most stable person for her to be with. If he gets mad at her...he might just kill her. If you don't help me, it might be her blood on your hands." Her eyes held his, knowing that she was strong in this conviction. All she had to do was convince him.

"Elena," he sighed, catching her gaze sharply, "I think you know that you are being dramatic. Please don't try to use such theatrics on me."

Okay, so this wasn't going the way that she had hoped. "I'm just saying that Caroline is constantly in danger when she's with him. Other than him, he has to have enemies everywhere; I doubt someone like him is only pissing off Mystic Falls." She couldn't help the anger that bled through her tone, that peppered her language. It drove her crazy that her best friend had to go through this; who knew what Klaus was doing with her?

Standing, furious, she pointed at him shakily. Tears in her eyes, she choked, "If anything happens to her, I'll hold you responsible because _you_ have the ability to put an end to it! But you won't!" Breathing heavily, she calmed herself until she could murmur, "Thanks for seeing me." Spinning on her heel, she walked with her head held high through the house, towards the door.

But Elijah cut her off, taking her arm by the elbow. "Elena." He sighed, turning her back towards the study. "Let's speak in more detail. If you insist on speaking about this, I will listen to you."

Hope bloomed in her chest and she followed him back, knowing that she would have to be even more careful now.

Because she knew he'd tell her not to get involved.

But she had to.

_Couldn't help it. Anyways, here's chapter 7! Reviews/favorites/alerts are appreciated! (:_


	8. Chapter 8

_This chapter is dedicated to one of my wonderful anons on Tumblr! So sweet! 3  
Oh, and I'm about to fangirl for a moment:  
ACCOLA-HOLIC LIKES MY STORY! Asdfjkl;_

Answers to reviewers comments/concerns:

**Guest (wish you weren't anon; I really liked your review and knew I should address it):** Caroline will definitely not be saying sorry for what she's gone through since this started. I would never let a victim take the blame in any of my stories because I, as well as others in my family, have been victims to violence. She means to apologize for her part in Kol's mini-death in 3x15 (where the story began). She knew it was hurtful to do, but she had to, you know? I'm sorry that I didn't spell that out when I really should have.  
**she dreams in colour:** I hope Klaus ends up more like this too. I hate how the writers gave us a character that they really wanted to kill off and then gave him such a devastating backstory! Now, killing off Klaus would be like killing off Damon or Stefan. But if he runs off to do King Hybrid things, they could keep him alive forever. Because I am in love with Klaus/Joseph Morgan. Also, Elena isn't going to make too big of a ripple in the grand scheme, though she's gonna try her damnedest! Lol.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries.

Chapter Eight

_You can't control who you fall in love with._

She couldn't take it anymore. It was ridiculous, that's what it was. This couldn't really be happening.

What the hell did Klaus think he was doing, running around like some lovestruck idiot, showing her this town with renewed fervor? He was practically gushing as he showed her everything the city had to offer: restaurants, shops, sights. And when she said everything, she meant _everything._ Nothing went unseen.

Could she help it if she found it cute how he would give her a hopeful look whenever they came to something he thought she would enjoy in particular?

Like the restaurant where they'd had breakfast. He'd dragged her inside, quickly compelling the hostess to give them the entire back room to themselves. Though she could read French—for the most part—he'd made a point to sit in the seat to her left, pointing out things that he thought she might really like. Even when she'd grown excited at the prospect, she'd kept her face perfectly stoic, shrugging off his suggestions. It had ended with her having to pretend to like the only dish he _hadn't_ said anything about.

As the day wore on, she could tell that he was growing more and more agitated by the fact that nothing seemed to impress her. Of course, all of it was, but she wasn't showing him that. She could sense the fury rising within him, knew he was battling it because he wanted to be "worthy of her". But it was time for her to play the bad guy; it was the only way she would ever get away from him. Maybe he would even release her.

As the sun began setting, however, she knew that she needed to feed soon. She wasn't about to tell Klaus about that; he would just offer up the nearest human. That meant, unfortunately, that she would have to wait until he led her back to the suite where all of the blood bags sat in the fridge, just waiting to be drank.

"Would you like to go to the Eiffel Tower to watch the sunset, love?" Klaus asked finally, his voice light and hopeful, though she could tell that he was _thisclose_ to snapping. "I've heard it's a beautiful sight."

Once again, her heart sped in excitement, but she simply shrugged her shoulders. "If you want. You're the kidnapper, so it's really up to you." As his anger began rolling off of him, she sent him a humorless smile, eyes flashing. "Am I upsetting you? Good. That's what you get for dragging me everywhere. Bring me back home and you won't have to deal with me anymore, that I'll promise you."

Blue gaze narrowing, the hand he'd kept on her wrist for the day tightened for a moment, nearly drawing a gasp of pain out of her. However, it almost immediately loosened, his eyes lighting with dark humor. "Well, that's certainly true, sweetheart. But you should probably remember that it really _is _up to me; your casual threats mean nothing. If I had intended to return you to Mystic Falls, I would have already." He watched as she blanched, staring up at him in horror, and couldn't contain his grin. Leaning down to her ear, he murmured, "I might have told you that I would prove myself to you, but I'm still The Hybrid, love. I think it would be best if you remember that I come from a time when you took what you wanted, damning the consequences."

Turning on his heel, he dragged the stunned vampire behind him, towards their destination. She stumbled after him, a little shocked by his complete about-face from the night before. But she should have expected as much from him. No matter what, at the end of the day, he was Klaus the Hybrid, capable of anything.

Anger built within her; he was pushing her around like he owned the place! Like it was his right! Hadn't he realized that it was just too much for him to do to her? Didn't he feel the least bit bad for forcing her into all of this?

Suddenly, she was struck with his pesky emotions once again. This time, it felt like he was...trying, concerned. He wanted her happy, but he also wanted her to stay with him. He knew that he couldn't necessarily have one without the other, so he chose the one that was most important to himself, hoping that the other would come with time.

If he would just give her a little of his trust, maybe she might be able to fall for him. _Maybe._ If things were completely different. Instead, he was forcing her into something that she would never have done otherwise. And she couldn't love someone that didn't accept her wishes.

They might never get past this.

_That's a lie, Caroline,_ some part of her murmured. _You have an eternity to live. If you can't learn to forgive, you'll end up with nothing. Forget about what he's done to your friends; they might not be your friends for the entirety of your life. Focus on _you_. Because that's who this is about._

That was true. But how could she forgive him for what he'd done to _her_? These days together had only increased her belief that he was little more than an animal. She was certain that he would do whatever he had to if he wanted something. Hadn't he just said as much? Besides, he'd forced himself on her from the get go, had made it so that she couldn't leave him.

But isn't that what Damon had done to her? Hadn't he used and abused her, nearly killing her on multiple occasions? At least Klaus really wanted _her_ and not to just piss off her friends. He liked what he saw and didn't tell her that she was shallow or that she was a liar or even that she didn't know what she wanted.

All of his unkind words had never been to hurt; they were observations on the way she lived. He didn't want to hurt her, wanted to make it up to her. Hadn't he said as much?

_Oh, God, Caroline!_ She really did hate these two separate sides warring within her head. _Do you, like, _love_ him or something? You're making excuses for the Big Bad Wolf! Haven't you heard the story a million times? Little Red Riding Hood is too trusting and then she gets eaten alive. Is that what you want?_

She shivered as discourse ran through her. The thought that she might be falling for the side he was trying to portray to her was enough to send her over the deep end. How would she explain that to her friends? Dear God, what would her _mother_ think?!

She was going crazy if she actually felt something for him. All his blood had to be affecting her, just as the witch had said it would. Feeling his emotions was screwing with her head.

But did that mean that _he_ loved _her_?

_Prepare for the worst._

He growled to himself as they took the steps up the Eiffel Tower. Why did she have to be so stubborn? Why couldn't she cleave to him as he had her? Why couldn't she just see that he was _trying_; hell, he hadn't done this courting thing in well over a thousand years. Not since he was human. Had he ever even needed to court anyone since he'd turned? In his long life, women had come easily. Whether for his good looks, his power, or even himself, they had swarmed, demanding his attention.

But Caroline was different. He wanted her to want him as he wanted her. Was that too much to ask?

Perhaps it was. Perhaps he had pushed too hard, had lost her forever. He could hardly contemplate the thought without fear ricocheting within him, threatening to tear him apart. Deep within himself, he knew he loved her, that what he was doing to her was wrong. But could he be expected to do anything less? Why couldn't she love him as he did her?

A part of him—the part that had been in control for a thousand years—told him to force it from her, that he could pull her emotions to the surface. But another part, the human part, of him said that it wasn't worth it if he went the easy way around. It was hard to let that part take control, but he knew that it was his best bet. To win her, he had to be patient, kind, _human._ Because humanity was what she treasured over all else. But he had to be vicious to keep her. She would never forgive him if he let her have the choice.

He could show her more than she could ever comprehend. He could give her more than any other. But she didn't accept him, didn't want him. How was he to keep her with him but get her love?

Humans crossed their path, giving him speculative looks; some long forgotten instinct told them that the pair was dangerous, that they weren't creatures to bother. That didn't stop the mortals from staring however subtly, wanting to see what exactly was putting them on edge. It made him want to bare his teeth and snarl at them, especially when the males' eyes would travel over Caroline. _Such arrogant creatures with no reason to be arrogant,_ he thought to himself as red began coating his vision.

Not that he could do anything about it. He had to show his companion that he had control and that wasn't how controlled people took care of their problems.

Unfortunately.

As they came out on the balcony, though, all of his anger was washed away when he heard Caroline's heart speed up in her chest and the quick intake of breath she took as she saw the sunset from the Eiffel Tower for the first time—which would not be the last. His eyes found her face, taking in every lax muscle so he would be able to sketch her later. He wanted to remember this moment forever; the innocence in her gaze, the pleasure escaping through her every pore were intoxicating.

After a few moments of silence on the balcony, she did something he would have never expected her to do. Turning to him with a bright smile, she leaned up and kissed his cheek softly, breathing, "Thank you," before she turned back to the scenery.

He couldn't stop his fingers from feeling where she'd pressed her lips so gently against his skin. It felt like a mark was branded there, something that would never leave him for the rest of his days. His eyes stared at her as she leaned over the railing, that small smile still playing on her mouth. With the sun setting behind her, she looked like an angel full of secrets, sent to watch over the people in this world. She made his heart beat wildly in his chest, made him want to be good enough for her.

Because demons and angels didn't mix.

Straightening, he quietly slipped the camera he had brought in secret out of his back pocket. Though he usually hated to use cameras, he couldn't let this moment slip away from him. If he didn't take a picture now, he would lose this perfection in a matter of seconds.

Lifting it to his face, he murmured her name. The moment her gaze—still unchanged from looking out over Paris—met the lens, he snapped a picture, waiting for it to show him a preview.

If he hadn't seen the original in person, he would have believed this picture was something from heaven itself, meant to inspire.

Though he could see the wariness playing in her features, he could also sense that she didn't want to ruin this moment either. Here, on the Eiffel Tower, they had no history, they weren't enemies. They were two people seeing something so beautiful together that every second counted for something.

She took the camera from him, walking over to a pair of humans that had just come onto the balcony. "Excuse me," she said politely, her smile enchanting. "Do you think you could take a picture of us? I could do the same for you."

The woman—who introduced herself as Marie—jumped at the chance to do so, saying she and her husband, Daniel, were on their honeymoon and they had hoped someone could take a picture for them. Caroline easily enchanted the humans, who spoke with her as she moved back to Klaus's side, wrapping her arm around his waist.

She didn't flinch away or stiffen as he did the same, nor did the smile on her face lessen. As he looked down at her grin, he couldn't help forming one of his own, just watching the way the sun played on her hair and her eyes glimmered.

Before he could remember that someone was taking his picture, there was a telltale _click!_ of the camera, signaling that Daniel had indeed gotten a picture of them.

"So cute!" Marie squealed, clapping her hands together. As she passed back both cameras and the pairs switched places, the woman asked, "How long have you two been together?" Her voice was friendly and easy, but it made him stiffen. How would Caroline explain this? Was he supposed to?

Caroline cut him off before he could even open his mouth, however. "Actually, it hasn't been very long. We're knew to this being-together thing."

_Way to tiptoe around the humans, love,_ he thought before smiling at them as well. "Feels like I've been waiting for her for a thousand years, though," he added as he looked down at her, not bothering to hide those pesky feelings bubbling in his chest.

Marie's eyes watered slightly at that, wrapping both arms tightly around Daniel's waist. Caroline, however, knew what he actually meant. Her eyes flew to his face, pure shock roiling through them. Now she was tense again. It was as if he had made her realize something she hadn't been sure of before.

Still she put on a show for the humans, turning her gape into a wide smile. He shot her a reluctant grin in return, ready to pounce on her for explanations of her sudden shift in mood. Was she assailed by his long-buried emotions once again? The memory of her sitting on the floor of their hotel room, stake raised to stab through her heart, made it hard for him to cover his shudder. She had been so close to dying; he would have lost her forever.

And forever was such a very long time to be alone.

Straightening completely, he gave the newcomers a toothy smile that nearly sent them scampering. "I'm sorry, but we have reservations to make. If you'll excuse us," he intoned, his voice strong and giving no room for argument as they started towards the exit. Caroline waved in new found acquaintance-ship, saying their goodbyes for him.

As they started down the stairs, Klaus distinctly heard the pair murmuring about how they wished they'd had more time to see the city. If only they'd had the money, they could have seen everything the city had to offer.

Good God, he was going to get the puppy-dog eyes, wasn't he? He knew that his blonde baby vampire could hear them as well, could smell the salt water forming in her eyes. Was this something that he was going to have to take care of? Yes, of course. Because he had the power to and, though he might grumble and growl, he would do it for Caroline.

Turning to cut her off before she could even ask, he sighed, "I'll have the hotel comp them for another week. Meals included. But I'm telling them to keep it anonymous. No need for my siblings to find out that I'm giving humans freedom to run around on my dime."

"You don't pay for it anyways," she said, giving him a telling look. "Besides, they deserve it! They're young and so in love—" She cut off there, letting go of his arm as she went rigid. Her back must actually hurt from how often she'd been straightening it.

After they'd made it back down to the street in silence, Klaus couldn't help feeling like she was pulling away from him once again. It tore through him like a knife. Now that he'd seen her so carefree and genuinely happy, how was he supposed to go back to the sad, lonely Caroline? What had he done to put her in such a mood in the first place?

Or had he been right earlier? On the Eiffel Tower, they were just two people, standing in the setting sun together. But on the ground, they were once again enemies, two monsters in a battle of wills.

Growling, wanting something to change in their dynamic—anything, really—he grumbled, "So I suppose there's something bothering you once again? As if I have to ask."

Her head swung towards him, eyes narrowed in anger. "Excuse me? Of course I'm angry! This situation that you put me in is ridiculous! You should have just killed me in Mystic Falls instead of torturing me around the world in all the places I've ever wanted to see? _Ruining_ them for me?"

"You didn't seem to mind too much up there," he noted dryly, keeping his eyes ahead. "I believe I even earned a kiss on the cheek as repayment for bringing you."

Her face immediately went red, though she continued her tirade. "Because all of _your_ feelings have been taking over _mine_! They take control when I least expect it and they're kinda hard to battle when _you've_ had them pent up inside you for a thousand years!" She paused, but only to take a steadying breath. Her voice was low as she spoke as if worried someone might overhear them. "I got carried away because of your emotions going through me. That's it. There's no other reason for it. So you really just got a kiss from yourself."

"You fill out that dress much to well to be me, sweetheart. Besides, I have a hard time believing some random emotion from me could make you kiss me. It isn't as if—"

"—you're in love with me?"

He stopped short at her words, staring at her in shock—which mingled with slight horror at the thought that she actually knew when he hadn't fully admitted it to himself yet. She took several more steps before halting as well in front of the opening of an alleyway, keeping her back to him. "What could you possibly mean?" he asked, barely able to keep the stammer from his words.

"You know what I mean, Klaus. It's pretty cut and dry for someone to—did you hear that?" Her head turned towards the darkened alleyway, though it was too deep and too dark for even her enhanced vision. "It sounded like a bowstring or something."

Immediately on alert, Klaus took a quick step towards her...

...just as two thick arms dragged her into the darkness and she let loose an ear-shattering scream.

-.-.-.-.-

_Soon, all will be revealed, my dear readers..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Wow! You folks are really ready to know the end of that cliffhanger, huh? Lol. Don't worry, it isn't nearly as bad as you would think. (;_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Diaries.

Answers to comments/concerns:

**I Love All Books TVD Klaroline:** Right on the nose, my dear. (;  
**Ginger (anon): **Thank you for your honesty! So many people just want to see Klaroline get together that they don't tell me things like that. But I would also like to say that a lot of it is her feelings mixing with Klaus's. Since he's full of this overwhelming need to get her to think he is worthy, it's kind of mixing with her natural ability to forgive a lot that has been done to her. Don't worry though; this is going to be a slow process. She isn't going to roll onto her back for anyone, least of all him. :D

Chapter Nine

_No man can think clearly when his fists are clenched._

The sound of Caroline's shriek of distress had him instantly in movement, following the sound into the darkness of the alley. His eyes slowly grew accustomed to the small amount of light and he could make out a large group surrounding two in the farthest part of it. Snapping his teeth in fury, he went to charge forward, only to be paused by the feel of a stake piercing just to the left of his heart.

Head jerking up, he caught eyes with a man that stood nearly seven feet tall, wide as a truck. He held up a crossbow, changed to make it capable of throwing stakes instead of arrows. Klaus held the man's gaze as he pulled the stake free without so much as a wince, tossing it away easily. The wound almost immediately stitched itself back together and the Original took several steps forward.

Another cry from Caroline, this time choked and muffled, had Klaus seeing red, barely able to control the wolf threatening to rip through him. "Let her go, human," he snarled, hands clenching and relaxing at the thought of tearing this group apart, "or I'll kill the whole lot of you."

"I'd like to see you try," the man's deep voice grumbled, a hard French accent coming through. "We are only one part of the group of vampire slayers in this city. We protect the human population from becoming your dinner!" With that, he fired another stake, this time actually catching Klaus in the heart.

Tearing it away with a dark chuckle, the hybrid snarled, "Is that the best you can do? I'm a lot more dangerous than you could ever begin to imagine." Barely able to contain himself, he flew forward, slamming his fist hard into the man's face.

Why he didn't simply kill the man was beyond him. Mercy wasn't exactly his forte, but at the last moment, a small part of himself whispered, _Don't kill the human._ Was this from the blood bond? Could he feel her emotions, as well? Perhaps that was why he was acting so strangely.

Of course, he didn't have time to wonder about it; he had to save Caroline. He had tried far too hard for this one girl, had loved someone unrelated to him too much, to lose her now. Especially to a bunch of pathetic humans that believed their own hype. He had brought her here, had _forced_ her, had put her in danger. As a creature with the power to protect her, he owed her at least that much.

All but the man holding Caroline—why the hell wasn't she fighting back?—turned towards him, aiming their weapons. For a long moment, they stood in that invariable showdown that was meant to make one party turn and flee. The wolf within him was rippling just beneath the surface, demanding that he change to show them what happened when someone as weak as a human tried to take what was his. "I'm giving you one chance, mates," he said in an inhuman growl, trying to keep himself aloof; it was easier to fight that way. "Let her go or I can't be held responsible for my actions."

"You monsters _need_ to be held responsible for your actions," a buff woman—trying for Tomb Raider, yet failing—hissed at him, pulling the pin out of her vervain grenade. He noted that it was much more sophisticated than the others that he had seen in his lifetime and mentally stored the information. "You kill people that have no chance of beating you! You use Powers to control their minds!" Tears filled her eyes and he knew that this was a revenge group instantly. They'd lost something—more likely some_one—_to a vampire and were taking it out on the entire breed.

They were loose cannons and just a little unpredictable.

As she threw the grenade at him, he took the brunt of it on his chest, letting it explode and fester his skin. Of course, he was in motion once he'd taken it—he hadn't wanted the poisonous liquid to get too close to his little baby vampire—not giving them enough time to so much as think about moving before he was destroying weapons and knocking out the useless humans. Several stakes caught him in various parts of his body: two in his back, one sticking all the way through his thigh, another in the crook of his elbow.

It was easy to tear them out as he came face to face with the only one left: the man who had just unceremoniously dropped Caroline to the ground as her breathing became ragged. He was an older gentleman with salt and pepper hair and thick facial hair. There were no weapons other than syringes attached to his jacket.

"I poisoned her. You won't be able to save her," the man murmured, his eyes holding a manic light. "Even if you give her blood, she's going to die. Isn't that wonderful? Once less _monstre_ roaming the streets of Paris."

Klaus couldn't stop himself from ducking his head to stare in horror at Caroline as she writhed on the ground in obvious pain. He made a move to go to her, only to be stopped by one of the syringes in the man's arsenal burying into his heart, shocking him longer than the stakes had managed to, or even the vervain. He choked for a minute before feeling the effects run through him, encountering resistance in his body.

The man chuckled as Klaus went to one knee, feigning weakness. The human circled him with a smirk. "That's synthesized werewolf 'venom', if you will. You know, the saliva that _kills_ vampires. I've increased it tenfold, making it faster with less likeliness of the vampire going mad from the bite. Isn't that wonderful? You're going to die, regardless of how strong you were against the vervain or stakes." That half-made smile tilted his lips as he brought his lips close to the hybrid's ear. "You're going to rot for everything that you've done to your victims. And it's going to _hurt_."

When the man would have strode away, uncaring about his companions, Klaus's hand flung out, catching him around the throat. His hand tightened from his post on the ground, nearly snarling but smiling none the less. "Oh, human, you really need more information on me." He stood, legs stiff. If the power of the venom could weaken him to this extent, Caroline was going to fade, and fast. He had to do away with this threat, despite his growing merciful tendencies. "I'm a _hybrid_, mate. I'm _the_ hybrid. The Original that created the hybrid line. Werewolf bites don't affect me and"—he brought the man's face close to his own as the hand not currently tightening around his neck met the chest over his heart—"my blood is the cure."

At the look in the hunter's eyes of pure hatred and outrage—mingling with fear—Klaus ripped out his heart, glad the bastard had died wanting revenge. Perhaps his soul would now never rest. Hell was too easy for him.

Discarding the body easily, the Original ran to Caroline, hoisting her into his lap. She was pale, hardly breathing other than whimpers of pain. Her eyes briefly fluttered open and he leaned over her, murmuring, "I'm so sorry, love, but you're going to need to drink from me again. I swear to you that I wouldn't do this if it wasn't absolutely necessary."

Those green eyes focused on his for a split second, giving her more than enough time to search his gaze and give a short nod. Then she gasped, curling into herself once more as pain swept through her.

His heart in his throat, he ripped into the skin of his wrist, forcing it against her mouth. He could see her trying to bite him, to sink her fangs in and draw more of the liquid into her, but her teeth didn't grow and remained dull against his skin. Pressing his wrist harder against his mouth, he willed her to simply take what she could now, to push out the "venom" as the man had called it.

Finally, after several grueling moments, the pain within her seemed to fade and her fangs were able to sink into him. Her face finally changed with bloodlust and he couldn't help the sigh of relief even as she began taking just enough to make him woozy. Her green eyes caught his and he could see something akin to "thank you" within them before she pulled away, breathing heavily as she moved out of his arms. He stood, intending to help her up, but the stubborn Caroline was back and she rose on wobbling knees.

He caught her when she would have fallen, noting that some of the humans were coming to. "We have to go, sweetheart," he murmured soothingly. "They're beginning to come to." He didn't mention the fact that she had definitely taken more than he had anticipated, making his brain fuzzy against their surroundings.

Or perhaps it was because he had almost lost her to a deadly poison and he didn't want to take his eyes off her.

"Just...just bring me back," she mumbled, her head turned away from him. If he hadn't been paying attention, he wouldn't have noticed the tears tracking down her face. "I just...I just want to go _back_," she added on a broken sob, though she tried to cover it up. Her watery eyes turned up to him pleadingly before she whispered, "_Please_."

He knew where she meant. She didn't mean the hotel or a house or the Tower. She wanted to go back to Mystic Falls, away from the danger he put her in.

Because it was his fault. If he had been paying attention, they wouldn't have been able to jump her; how had the scent of all that vervain gotten past him? Besides, this wasn't the first time she was hurt because of him. He had intended to use her in the sacrifice, he'd practically destroyed her relationship with her boyfriend, he'd had said hybrid bite her to gain entrance to her house, and he'd kidnapped her. That was all before she even began traveling with him.

Now she was stuck with emotions even he had a hard time facing, was disgusted with herself for the things they had done. Suddenly, he realized that he couldn't win her affections, would never be able to be the man that she wanted in her life.

She could never forgive him for all that he had done.

And why should she?

Nodding at her broken request yet unable to stop himself from feeling the hurt of rejection, he said, "We must return to the hotel. Then I will take you home." _And make you forget you ever came on this idiotic adventure with me._

_Great men have great faults._

"No, Elena, you may not 'tag along'. You will only get in the way. Besides, I will make sure that Caroline is safe and unharmed _for_ you," Elijah said as the doppelganger continued trying to go along with him. He shook his head, brokering no argument, though he was sure he would get one. Petrovas were a notorious breed that he had almost been ready to see the end of. "If Niklaus sees you, he may kill both of you, regardless of the need for your blood."

The brunette opened her mouth once more, but he held up a hand. "If you insist on coming, I will insist on staying here. I am the only one that knows of his whereabouts at this time, so you will have to search fruitlessly the rest of your human life. Is that what you would like to do, or may I go ahead with my plan?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Elena mumbled, "You don't understand. She's my best friend and she's with a psychopath—"

"Who is my brother and you would do well to remember it," the oldest Mikaelson replied, his tone light but his eyes deadly serious. "You are in the home that he built; I suggest you not take it lightly that he has protected _you_ from harm."

"No, he really hasn't," she said defiantly. Elijah would admit to no one that he greatly enjoyed this stubborn streak of hers. "He might think he has because he's been keeping me for my blood, but what kind of life is that to begin with?"

He blinked a little in shock at the words, so like Katerina's all those years ago. Of course the topic was different, but hadn't she asked him something like that, as well? Yes, about love and all that. How was it that the two doppelgangers were so alike yet so very different?

The Petrova women were a curse on this earth, mainly for men. They could draw one in with a simple look and kill with another. His own heart had been crushed beneath Katerina's foot like an ant; when he had finally begun to accept the fact that he might fall in love with her, she hid from him. Yes, because of his brother, who had been hunting her down, but every attempt of _Elijah's _to assist her was met with a cold trail that took him months to follow.

By then, she had already been gone.

Now, it was strange to see a woman so alike to Tatia and Katerina in looks, but whose Petrova fire wasn't diminished in stature by her need to protect herself. Elena would gladly put herself in harm's way to protect her loved ones, her town. It was probably what entranced him so about her.

When his phone started playing "Crazy Frog"—god damn it, Kol—Elijah welcomed the intrusion on his thoughts, grabbing it a little too quickly and checking the number.

Niklaus? Why was he contacting now when he'd had no intention of doing so before? Had something happened?

"Hello, brother," he said in his native tongue, hoping that Elena wouldn't put it together while he was on the phone. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"_Taka hana frá mér_," The Hybrid whispered almost silently, sounding broken and lost as he hadn't since the death of their youngest brother. To say that his brother was weak would be worse than stupid—lethal—but it was the only word the eloquent Elijah could think of in that moment. But if he was shocked by those words, the ones that followed would stop him cold.

"_Hjarta mitt gengur fyrir utan brjósti mínu_," Niklaus murmured before ending the call.

_Shorter chapter, I know, but this was the plan for it! I hope you guys liked it!  
Oh, and Klaus is speaking Icelandic since that's the closest to Old Norse I could find. Google translator was used, so sorry for any mistakes, but you can use that to figure out what he said or wait for next chapter. (;_


	10. Chapter 10

_A big shoutout to my new beta/kindred spirit, _**Anastasia Dreams**_! She helped make this chapter into what it is today!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries._  
_

Answers to comments/concerns:

**Rose Jean Black (plus others; mostly anons):** I am so sorry for the mix up! I translated the phrase from English to Icelandic on Google Translate, but to translate it back made it all wonky. The solution is here and makes more sense, I promise!...or you can find it in the author's note at the end of the chapter. Haha.  
**Guest (anon): **Oh, believe me, he'll be working for it! Klaus isn't a character that deserves things dropped in his lap, which is one of the reasons I love/write Klaroline so much. He needs to work hard for it or GTFO!

Chapter Ten

_The first law of holes: When you're in a hole, you have to stop digging._

Caroline was surprised by how fast Elijah made it to Paris. Klaus hadn't spoken to her as she recuperated in more than a quick, "Is everything all right?" She had lain in the hotel room's bed for the past twenty-four hours at least and had hardly seen him for more than when he passed by to take a shower that night.

She was bombarded by his pain and the knowledge that it was his fault. All that guilt piled onto one person's shoulders wasn't good and her compassionate nature wanted her to reach out and help him.

But she couldn't. He was the bad guy in all this and she couldn't take the chance that he would suddenly revert back, using her for information on her friends. He had done so much to them—to her—that she would never be able to trust anything he did. She would always suspecting an ulterior motive. Unless he did something so largely unselfish that it made up for his entire lifetime, which might actually be impossible.

Creeping up from the bed to the door, Caroline could hear him talking into a phone, telling the person on the other line about the blood-thing they had going on. His voice dropped low and threatening soon after and she knew that he was clenching the phone in anger, cracking the screen just enough for it to be useless.

"Just get here, then," he snarled into the electronic before ending the call with a certain amount of hostility. He threw the phone—hard—into the cushion of the couch, growling low under his breath. She could sense the guilt rolling off of him in waves and tried to focus more on his words. "Henrik...Tatia...Finn...Caroline."

She was stunned. Were those people he felt responsible for the death—well, in her case suffering—of? Was he really as guilty as everyone seemed to believe he was incapable of? Pain could do a lot to a person, especially pain that wasn't entirely physical. Maybe he really wasn't such a bad—

No. She absolutely could not think that way. She had to focus. Hadn't he told her—knowing what she had been requesting—that she would be going home? If he changed his mind—as he was wont to do—she would have to run for it. She wasn't safe with him.

But she might not be without him, either.

Heaving a sigh as she gathered up her courage, she took a step into the living room, crossing her arms over her chest. She had to show a strong face; one moment of weakness and he would take advantage of it. That much she was sure of.

Her eyes immediately found him standing just in front of the bar—of course he would ask for a fully-stocked bar; she probably could have guessed that—with a strong drink in his hand and she forced her usual bravado to the surface before she spoke. "When are we going back to Mystic Falls?" she asked coldly, making sure that no emotion showed in her voice. When he turned to face her, she added with narrowed eyes, "Unless you changed your mind?"

Did he blanch at those words? If he did, he quickly covered it, keeping his voice just as cool. "I will not be returning with you, sweet—Caroline," he finished, dodging the pet name she was sure he had been about to say. A deep sadness showed in his eyes for the briefest moment, making her heart clench in sympathy as the connection between them brought his feelings to the forefront. "I have called Elijah; he will be here in minutes to bring you back."

She was shocked that he wasn't going with her. Expecting him to try to coerce her to stay, she had prepared herself for that turn of events. This...this was worse. He was trying to do the right thing and that shocked and appalled her—because of her reaction to it. This feeling that she actually _wanted_ to ask him to go with her, that she wanted to spend more time with him was disgusting, considering the situation. Still, the question was on the tip of her tongue, but she didn't let it escape.

Because she refused to do that.

"Fine," she answered, turning back to the room. "I'll make sure my things are packed." What the hell were the emotions running through him that were seeping into hers? A feeling that made her want to stay. She was supposed to be stronger than this, no longer the Caroline that needed a man's approval or companionship. What was she becoming? And why did she feel like she couldn't blame that change entirely on the hybrid across the room?

Her name, spoken softly and sadly, had her turning her head over her shoulder. He was watching her with those bluest-blue eyes, making her stop and intake a hard breath. Was that a look of a creature without humanity? To her, it damn sure seemed like he felt something other than a need for revenge or to punish. He looked like a lost man, drifting in the ocean on driftwood, losing all hope in a future. And what exactly was she supposed to do with that?

Neither said anything for a long moment before he turned his back on her, leaning over the bar with his hands clenching the edge. "I told you that I wouldn't compel you and I am a man of my word. But if you wish to forget everything that happened here...I've instructed Elijah to do as you ask. He can take away the memories and at least bury the blood-connection." His voice seemed broken, like he had lost something so dear to him that he could hardly stand it. But then he straightened, his strength coming back though she could feel its fake quality even without their connection. "It is your choice."

When he didn't look at her, she turned back to the bedroom without making a sound, silently packing her things away. She was supposed to forget this? Hadn't she once wanted to? She had begged her mind to bury it so she wouldn't hurt, so she wouldn't have to feel. But that wasn't what she wanted anymore. She needed to remember this if she wanted to be able to move on from it. Otherwise she would always be searching for those bits and pieces, wondering why the thought of the Eiffel Tower would always give her goosebumps, why dark blue eyes would always grab her attention.

Why something always felt like it was missing.

On this "trip" of hers, she had learned that fairytales don't exist. Beauty and the Beast is just a story; no matter how kind or patient a person was, they couldn't change a monster, they couldn't save the day. Sometimes you lost and there was nothing you could do about it. Sometimes life wasn't fair and bad things happened to the least deserving of people.

But did that apply more to her or him?

With that terrifying thought, she closed off her mind, focusing on her clothes. Nearly fifteen minutes later, with all her things packed away, she heard Klaus open the door to their suite, heard him murmur, "Brother," before the door once again closed.

She couldn't help listening in on the Originals' conversation, a little surprised at what she heard.

"Why did you say what you said, Niklaus?" Elijah demanded lowly, trying to keep her from hearing and failing. When there was no reply, the eldest brother went on. "I suppose your words from the past are no longer in play here; you told me your heart walks outside your chest and I can only assume that by that you mean Caroline."

He had called her his...heart? Did he believe he loved her?

And yet he was going to let her go?

"Forget it, Elijah," Klaus snapped, a little too loudly. "I want you to take her away from here, just as I instructed. Deliver her to Mystic Falls, back to her friends; I cannot keep her with me any longer." She could sense how hard that was for him to say but...he was letting go so easily? When he had told his brother something so crucial?

Another moment of silence passed between them, making her itch to lean her head closer to the doorway. But she couldn't take the chance that either of them hear her movement. She held her breath, waiting for them to say something else. Anything else that might shed light on the situation that was making her so incredibly confused.

"Do you want me to get rid of her?" Elijah asked easily, though she knew what that implied. He was actually asking Klaus if he wanted her dead! At the snarl that rose from the hybrid, the Original said, "If she matters so much, why not keep her safe by your side? Why not compel her to remain beside you?"

She heard something flip and shatter against the ground, flinching a bit at the sound. "I am the one that she needs protection from! She has been hurt because of me, used as bait in a game that she could never understand! I won't let anyone hurt her, least of all myself!"

Breath caught in her throat, she tried to piece this information into what she knew about Klaus but couldn't fully wrap her mind around it. He admitted that he had hurt her and was letting her go because of it? She would no longer have to remain with him, but could go back to where she belonged?

Now she was certain that she couldn't forget what had happened here, with him.

_What's irritating about love is that it is a crime that requires an accomplice._

Two weeks later, Caroline was back in her hometown, haunting her own house so as not to have to talk to her friends or the returned Tyler. Elijah had told her that he would come back in that time to get her answer on the compulsion. Little did he know that she had made up her mind before he'd even come into her hotel suite that she would keep the memories—as well as a photo that she would hide away for no one to see.

The picture was beautiful and Klaus looked so...human in it. She had recognized then that he might be falling in love with her and this was her last bit of proof that all her pain hadn't been for nothing. He had truly been trying to make up for what he did, but she knew that she might never forgive him.

How was she supposed to?

Unfortunately, it was time for her to face the music, the repercussions of her little excursion. Her mother told her that Elena and Bonnie had been coming to the door, as well as Matt and Tyler, to ask to talk to her. Even Damon and Stefan had shown up, though she was sure it was part of a plan to get rid of the Original Hybrid once and for all.

So she sent out a mass text, asking them to join her at the Grill to explain everything to them.

Though it wouldn't really be everything. She wanted to keep anything that might hurt Klaus or the Originals to herself. She wouldn't give her friends any information that could prove troublesome; it was the least she could do after he let her go.

She tried to convince herself that it was because she wasn't a vindictive person, not that she actually wanted to protect him.

Elena offered to pick her up, but she said that she would rather walk. It had been awhile since she'd had real alone time—her mother popped in on her constantly while she was holed up in the house—and she wanted to think about this feeling that seemed to be crushing her chest. She couldn't forgive and forget, but maybe she could move past that?

No. She had to stay strong; that was the only way she would survive.

The walk was short, but filled with doubts. Could she really protect him from the Salvatore wrath that would surely come at him? Did he even need her protection? Was she full of hurt and hope because of him or because of herself? Did he think about her as she thought about him?

Pushing open the door to the Grill, she was met by a set of blue-green eyes that narrowed on her instantly. Rebekah, of course. Wasn't that just the salt in the wound?

The Original grabbed her by the arm, dragging her into the woman's bathroom before she could think to fight it. She slammed the door closed, locking it, turning on the baby vampire with a dark gleam in her eyes. "My brother has put you under Original protection," she said darkly, glaring at Caroline. "That is the only reason I haven't killed you. But be warned, the second he comes to his senses and rescinds his request, I will kill you for your part in what happened to our family. Are we clear?"

Caroline just gaped at Rebekah for several moments, watching the Original brat huff in annoyance and impatience. Then she said, "Crystal," wondering what the hell would happen next.

"Good," Rebekah answered before turning away. As she swung the door back open, she glanced over her shoulder at the other blonde, snarling, "I hope you drown in the tie between you and Nik so that you can fully understand the kind of hell he lives in every day."

As the door swung back and forth behind her retreating form, Caroline could do nothing but stare, shocked by her own reaction. The sudden feeling that she needed to comfort him nearly overtook her, but she pushed it away savagely. No, she was going to walk back out there without that weird thought in her mind, sit with her friends, and explain what she could about what happened. She couldn't be caring for Klaus, almost loving him; it was a ridiculous notion and one she wasn't about to give in to.

Walking out, she easily caught sight of the large group that took the largest booth, pulling a chair to the edge so she wouldn't have to sit next to anyone. The separation helped her anxiety, but their sudden words didn't.

"Caroline!" Tyler said, his hand reaching out to her as if to pull her towards him. When she flinched away—feeling like she was cheating, of all things—his hand pulled back, his face falling even more. "I...I came as soon as I heard. I tried to find you, but Klaus had his siblings covering his tracks."

As if Klaus would need his brothers and sister to protect him from this rag-tag group. She blinked at that thought that ran through her mind, so full of loathing even as more followed. Wasn't it their fault for using her as Klaus-bait? Shouldn't they have fought to help her instead of leaving her with a psychopath? They had set her up for this by using her, put into motion the "punishment" that the Big Bad Hybrid had doled out remorselessly—at least at first. She had expected her friends to save her in her time of need as she would have for them.

But they hadn't and she would have to live with that fact for a very long time.

Elena reached over and squeezed her hand, giving Caroline that so-sympathetic look that made her want to barf. Why was she being pitying? Why would Caroline deserve pity? Because of their stupid plan to take down all the Originals at once?

Why was she thinking such bitchy thoughts?

Keeping her gaze focused on the table, she murmured softly, "Don't worry about it. I got away, didn't I?" She had and she needed to move past it, damnit! Just as she had been telling herself for two weeks, she had to move on and think of something else. She had withstood a torture that she hadn't been through up until then—if she could make it through her father exposing her to sunlight, she could make it past this weird emotional tie. All she had to do was convince herself that he wasn't right for her anyways and all would go back to normal.

Hopefully.

"Blondie, I hope you at least got some good intel for us," Damon said suddenly, relaxing back against the booth like he didn't have a care in the world. "We could really use some information on how to kill an Original right about now," he added with a smirk that she could hear in his voice, though she didn't look up at him.

Anger erupted within her, making her eyes fly up as her fangs lengthened in her mouth. How dare he? As if she had been a casualty of war, something to be used and tossed away! Why did she always have to be the one that got hurt, that lured the bad guy in? She was worth more than that! "Don't you dare say that to me, Damon! You have no idea what I've been through in the past month and I'm damn sure not going to be treated like a puppet! You all"—she gave everyone in the booth a pointed look as she stood from her seat, nearly knocking over the chair in her haste—"left me to rot! Because no one wanted poor little Elena to get hurt! Always Elena! Everything is always about _Elena_!" she shrieked furiously, not caring about the other patrons staring at her outburst nor the mixture of hurt and fury on her friends' faces. "I am not bait, I'm a human being! The only reason I'm here is because _Klaus_ sent me back! Not because you guys rescued me!"

She turned away, unable to help the tears forming in her eyes. "This was a bad idea," she murmured. "I'm going home."

Just as she forced her way out the door, Damon grabbed her wrist, turning her back around. He looked enraged, his light blue eyes dancing with rage. He yanked her close, growling in her ear, "A true friend wouldn't ask to be rescued at the cost of one of their own; remember that, Blondie."

She tried to yank away, hissing in return, "I didn't forget. But apparently you all did."

Damon's face contorted in fury and he moved to toss her away, but the motion was stopped by another blonde ripping him away. He struggled to stand as Rebekah stood above him, placing herself between Caroline and the older vampire.

"She's under our protection by orders of Nik, Damon," she snarled, her lip lifting in a mocking smirk. "If you hurt her again, I'll be forced to tear your heart out as my brother asked me to." She chuckled as she pressed her foot down on his chest, making it impossible for him to come to his feet. She leaned down just far enough to be menacing, her fangs starting to come out in warning. "Not that you'll live particularly long either way. Nik knew that you would treat her this way and he is _definitely_ not pleased. And I haven't even told him the gossip I heard about what you did to her either!"

The Original turned to Caroline with a look of almost camaraderie as she easily pinned Damon to the ground. "Go home," Rebekah ordered. "There's no reason for you to have to see this."

Caroline heard the crunch of Damon's rib breaking from Rebekah's booted-toes a second later as she strode away, hating the sense of satisfaction that came from the sound.

_I got a bunch of requests for more badass Caroline, so I hope that was enough! Also, just to make sure all confusion is thwarted, here is what Klaus said last chapter IN ENGLISH:_

Take her from me.  
My heart walks outside my chest.

_I meant for it to mean that Caroline is as important to him as his heart, that her being in danger is crushing him._

_Anyways, I hope you are all prepared for the return to Mystic Falls! More character involvement, though this is the eleventh hour of the story.._


	11. Chapter 11

_Here's the new chapter, lovelies! I hope you enjoy it! And a big thanks to _**AnastasiaDreams** _for all her help! :D_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries.

Answers to reviewer comments/concerns:

**emma-sam-scarlatti:** I hope you like this chapter! Your comments in your review are coming to fruition here, though this is just the beginning of that arc. ;)  
** : **I can't believe how spot on you were with your review and your prediction. ;)

Chapter Eleven

_There is nothing wrong with making mistakes. Just don't respond with encores._

A lot had happened in the month since Caroline had last spoken to her friends. The Originals that had still been in town had suddenly packed up and left, though they left a pretty clear message that they would kill anyone that hurt Caroline in their absence. The Council, however, hadn't gotten the memo and they had started bringing in professional hunters to get rid of the town's "pest problem".

Their involvement had led to Elena's death.

And rebirth.

When she heard the rumor of the doppelganger's transition into vampirism, the blonde had wanted to go to her friend, to help her through this hard time. She wanted to be there to teach her how to control the thirst—since the Salvatores seemed more interested in fighting over stupid things rather than helping with the important.

But she didn't know how to go to Elena after what she had said. And a part of her felt like she shouldn't _have_ to be the one to apologize first. _She_ was the one that had been Klaus bait! She'd been tortured in her time with the Original Hybrid and now she was left feeling like she'd done something wrong by leaving him behind. Did they know the kind of pain that caused? Thinking that the man she had been "punished" by was the one meant for her?

They didn't care about her, though. The Great Elena was going through a hard time; that meant that Caroline was left on the backburner, just as she had been throughout her life. She was B team to Elena's A team.

So, instead of going to school or spending time with anyone, she lounged around her house, ignoring whenever her mother pointed out that she was a social creature and needed to go out to see people. Why should she do anything but watch chick flicks and wallow in self-pity? No one seemed to care about what had happened to her.

Once again, she was the one that had to get through it on her own.

And that brought on memories of her time with Klaus. When they'd learned of their blood connection, he had figured out what was going on _for her._ He could have simply kept the information to himself and used it against her, but he'd shared those too-important details with her. When she'd been hurt, he'd fed her his blood, though he could have just left her to die. Then, when she had made it obvious that she wanted nothing to do with him, he had sent her home. Away from him.

That picture, fading already from how often she stared at it in her hands trying to find answers, only proved that he hadn't been thinking of himself. That picture from Paris on the Eiffel Tower had been turned over in her hands, over and over, though she'd tried to get rid of it. But she couldn't. It was the only thing that made any sense anymore.

For once, she was important to someone else. So important that they watched over her, that they had others watching over her. A part of her knew that it was twisted and wrong, but she couldn't get past the fact that he had been there for her when no one else seemed to care.

Even before their little excursion, he had been watching over her in his own way.

Yet here she was, sitting alone on the couch, staring at a movie playing that had once brought her joy. Now, all she felt was emptiness, like something was missing.

In her mind, she knew that it wasn't right to have those feelings for him, to believe that she should be falling in love with him. She tried to rationalize what she was feeling was the blood connection, to remind herself that his feelings were bleeding into hers. Every time she thought of him, she told herself that it was because of that pesky little supernatural nuance; every time she wondered where he was, what he was doing, she blamed it on the paranormal binding.

But she knew. Her feelings were a lot different than Klaus's feelings, she was beginning to realize. They brought with them the feeling of being overwhelmed, of not knowing what to do with herself. Guilt followed quickly thereafter, a little voice making her recall the fact that he had been an enemy; anything and everything she'd done had been exactly what she was supposed to do. Every mean word, every pain inflicted, had been against an enemy—their biggest one to date, in fact.

And, still, the guilt only grew.

Trying not to cry through her unseeing eyes, she heard the words from the television as if they were slamming straight into her heart. "We'll always have Paris," she murmured brokenly with Rick, trying to contain the sobs that waited to erupt from her.

Just when she would have curled into herself, allowing herself to cry in the defeated way she felt, there was a knock at the door that woke her from her thoughts. It forced her to remember that, though she was in her house, she was displaying her emotions quite publicly. And how would she explain her new found love—or beginnings of it—to whoever was at that door? How would she tell them that the tears she cried weren't only for the people she had lost, but the dreadful truth of it all?

So she stood up, wiping the tears from her face and hoping that she could get away with the fact that she had been having a Epic-But-Tragic Romance Movie Day. _I'm a big girl,_ she reminded herself, _and I don't need to be dropping bombs on whoever's outside._

Crossing to the door, she didn't bother pulling aside the shades to check who it was, simply swung open the door with little finesse.

She was shocked to see Elena twisting what had to be a daylight ring on her finger. If there had been a contest for who she believed was the least likely to come to her door, the turned doppelganger would be on the top of that list. Okay, yes, there were a few others that belonged farther up, but a fiending Elena still came out relatively close.

"Uh…Elena. Hi." How was she supposed to act when the person that she had pretty much humiliated in the Grill came to her house unannounced? It'd been a month since she'd seen more than a glance of the brunette; was she to act like nothing had happened? Apologize for what she'd said but stand her ground? Grovel at the goddess's feet for forgiveness? _That was definitely a feeling of Klaus's,_ Caroline told herself.

Instead of doing any of those things, she wiped a sleeve across her nose in a very un-ladylike fashion, catching the last of the moisture on her face with the material. Choking a little to catch herself, she stuttered, "I…uh…I would invite you in, but…you know. Undead. Can't." Dear God, she was at a loss for words as well as actions! What the hell was she becoming?!

But Elena didn't seem to notice. Chocolate brown eyes filled up with tears as she stared at the blonde vampire just across the threshold before she finally blurted out sobbingly, "Caroline, I am so sorry!" She rushed to throw her arms around her friend, but was blocked by the barrier that kept her from the house. It only seemed to ignite her emotions more as the salty-scented liquid rolled faster down her cheeks, her sobs coming harder. "I…I never wanted them to use you! You have to believe me! I…I even made a deal with Elijah! But then you were back and I was so happy to know that you were safe!"

Caroline's heart stopped at that as a lump began to form in her throat. Elena had gone to the eldest Original with a deal to save her. She'd actually been thinking of her at some point, despite her own problems. The blonde hadn't been forgotten by everyone; she still had her best friend.

With a cry of her own, Caroline flung herself at Elena, wrapping her arms tightly around her, squeezing her close as the other girl did the same. They stood like that for far too long—at least to anyone who might be watching—sobbing against each other in an attempt to say everything that they needed to. Then they completely dissolved until neither could be understood.

After a few moments of that, the two friends pulled apart, sniffling and wiping at their eyes. They each gave the other a watery smile followed by a self-conscious giggle before Elena finally spoke.

"Well, since we can't exactly spend time at your place until your mom invites me in, do you want to come over to mine? We can have a girls' night if you'd like; Bonnie can come too," the doppelganger offered hopefully. In Elena's mind, everything could be soothed and smoothed within their world with a couple of chick flicks, ice cream, and crying between friends. "We can just relax and forget about all the crazy stuff going on. What do you think?"

But Caroline wasn't paying attention to what her friend was saying. There was something…sinister hanging in the air that made her eyes narrow, her head rise as if to hear better. Was that…were leaves crunching? But she couldn't see anything—or anyone—that could be making the noise. As the hair on the back of her neck started to stand on end, she heard a telltale click of a gun's safety disengaging and her gaze widened.

Shoving Elena to one side, she shrieked, "Run!" just before the shots began ringing out. With her friend out of the way—and hopefully moving quickly to find some help—Caroline felt her vampire face come out and she hissed as her eyes narrowed on the culprit.

She didn't know how she had missed the imposing hunter; he was peeking around the back of a house, his gun leveled with her in its sights. Baring her fangs, she started to run towards him, only to be stopped by a well-placed shot to her shoulder. If it had been an inch to the right, she would have been shot through the heart. But what really caught her off-guard was the fact that it had come from someone else—someone standing on the roof of the house kiddy-corner to hers.

Forcing herself to forget the pain, she made it into the middle of the street before she was shot through the back of her knee, forcing her to kneel there. Another gunman was now perched on _her_ roof.

She tried to stand but another shot rang out and, this time, she cried out as she felt her other knee shatter on impact.

Then she realized that the wooden bullets had been laced with vervain as fire began spreading throughout her. That or they had time-release capsules within them. Either way, she began whimpering as the pain radiated through her, barely able to keep her eyes open to see the men coming towards her.

Five. There were five of them. They all shouldered their weapons except for the only one that she hadn't been shot by. Yet. He was tall and bald, with dark skin and taut muscles. His entire body seemed to be covered with weapons, like he was preparing for war.

Were these the hunters that the Council had brought in to get rid of their "problem"? They had to be; no one else would know that she was a vampire. They wouldn't know to bring wooden bullets with vervain. And they wouldn't be pointing that pistol at her head, clicking it back as she writhed in pain on the ground, wishing that she could say something, anything.

"Hello, Miss Forbes," the man said, his voice deep and foreboding. To punctuate his words, he shot her in the chest, just below her heart, ignoring her shriek of pain. "I'm Connor and we are The Five." He shot her above her heart, making her gag as blood rushed through her airway. "Even if you weren't a vampire, we'd have to take you, so don't think this is personal." He shot on the side of her heart opposite the other wound that his comrade had given her earlier. Then he raised the gun ever so slightly, aiming right between her eyes. "You met some of our followers in France and they reported back that _Klaus_ wants you safe. And I just can't let that bastard get what he wants."

He pulled the trigger as she stared up at him with wide, terrified eyes, trying to scream for the man she knew wasn't around to hear.

_Evil comes at leisure like the disease; good comes in a hurry like the doctor._

Klaus stared down into his drink, not wanting to finish it.

Despite his usual taste for whiskey and other such liquors, they all felt like acid on his tongue, burning him straight through to his stomach. It was the same with blood, so he fed only when he had to; nothing was right.

It had been six weeks since he'd sent Caroline back with his brother and it had been six weeks since anything really mattered at all. Though his siblings continually annoyed him with their idiotic suggestions on what he should do, he rarely spoke to any of them other than when he had first explained that he couldn't hold her prisoner, not when even that couldn't ensure her safety.

But every day he opened himself up for anything that she was feeling, trying to find a small connection to her through the blood they'd shared. And yet, day after day, he felt nothing but a cold emptiness on that other side that should have given him something from her.

Did she hate him? Did she take the compulsion?

On the former, he knew that she did. He had taken her from her home, tortured her in worse ways than anyone else could have or had done. Why would she want anything to do with the man that had forcibly taken her and made her go around with him, continually putting her in danger? He hadn't even _thought _about whether his enemies would come after her or not when she was with him. And she was a rather glaring weakness. It wouldn't take much power for a vampire or werewolf to overpower her and take her from him when his back was turned.

He hated himself for putting her in that position, where she would have to worry about her safety. He should have protected her better. Then those damned hunters wouldn't have gotten a chance to get close to her.

On the matter of compulsion, however, he wasn't so sure. Though Elijah had told him that the baby vampire had denied the compulsion, the older Original could give no reason as to why she had turned it down. Yes, he believed that Elijah would tell him the truth, but he also knew that his eldest brother wanted to protect him from any pain he might feel at the mention of Caroline.

And he couldn't get past the feeling that something was wrong. Their blood connection should have worked both ways. It had been obvious that his emotions were bleeding into hers, but why couldn't he feel hers? Was it because he had so many more memories and emotions to go through? Perhaps she had used the Bennett witch to block her side of it so that he couldn't know what she was feeling at any moment?

God, what he wouldn't give from one little sign that she was happy back in her hometown, that she was getting the help she needed to recover from her time with him through her friends. She had to be happy!

Because she haunted him. Every blonde woman he saw was her, filling him with hope until they turned around and revealed that they weren't nearly as beautiful as she. He could hear her voice everywhere he went, whispering to him inaudibly. Sometimes, he swore he saw her, felt her hand upon his skin, but no matter how much he wished it otherwise, the touch was nothing more than a small wisp of wind, blowing against him to dash his hopes.

Was this his punishment after all he had done to hurt her? After all that he had _planned_ to do to her, at least in the beginning? Dear God, had he actually brought this upon himself, this never-ending torture?

The consequences for his actions over the past millennium had never caught up with him before. Perhaps now they had.

With a snarl, he flung the glass away from him, ignoring the sound of the crystal shattering against the wall.

How had he become so weak as to be brought down by a _baby vampire_? He was the Original Hybrid and he was acting like some depressed teenager after they got rejected! What was one woman in the grand scheme of things? In his lifetime, he'd known many interesting women, yet none pulled at his heartstrings like the blonde Miss Mystic Falls. He would simply find someone else! He would forget all about her and move on to the next; rescinding his protection over her was probably his first order of—

_"Klaus!"_

He sat bolt upright in his chair, eyes widening as her voice echoed within his head. He knew she wasn't there, but he glanced around the room anyways, trying to find her. What was happening to have her calling his name like that? How could she have known that he had determined to forget her in just that moment that her voice rang through?

_"It hurts! It hurts!"_

That was when he felt it. Pain so excruciating, it made even him gasp. His hand clutched at his heart, feeling it clench against the pain as he stood shakily. Fear, the need for him. He could feel it all ravaging his mind, his body. The attack was enough to make him stumble the first step, slam into the wall when he tried to run from the room. _Must get closer to her, must protect her,_ that almost-forgotten instinct within him roared, a mantra to push him through everything she was sharing with him.

Then it all stopped. There were no more emotions with Caroline overtones, no echoes of her voice screaming for him in his head. It was as if she had disappeared entirely, the other end of the connection completely cold once again.

Shaking in fury—_they've dared to take her, to _hurt_ her_—he was moving throughout the house too quickly for any to see. Before his siblings could even shout down to him questioningly, he was slamming into his car, tires shrieking against the asphalt as he put the pedal to the metal.

He wouldn't let her die. Even if she didn't care for him, even if she hated him, he wouldn't let her be killed by whoever had been stupid enough to drag her into whatever battle they planned.

He was the inspiration behind the modern day devil and he would show them why.

_Here we come MF! The entirety of the cast will be showing up next chapter, so I hope you're all prepared. ;)_

My Tumblr URL is CeceVolume.  
Follow me there for spoilers, updating schedules, and the like.


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay, this chapter is so late that I didn't send it to _**Anastasia Dreams**_ this time around, so please bear with me. The reason I have pretty much __no__ writing getting done is because the situation with my brother (my personal Tumblr has information on that) has worsened and I've been trying to focus mostly on that._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries.

Answers to reviewers comments/concerns:

**TopazDragon:** Thank you so much for your wonderful review! It means a lot to me that you enjoy this story. I try to put as much feeling into the story as possible, otherwise it just doesn't do any of the characters any justice!  
**DawnWalnut:** I feel the same way about myself! Haha. I mean, since I have so many, when something happens in my life, a lot of people have to suffer through my long absences. It isn't fair to all my loyal readers to just ditch out for a month! I hope you like this chapter, as well; there will be a bit more action than I've had lately. ;)

Chapter Twelve

_A woman will always sacrifice herself if you give her the opportunity._

He had sworn to himself—as he'd watched Caroline leave over and over in his head during the weeks before—that he would never return to Mystic Falls. Under no circumstances would he set foot on that hauntingly hallowed ground again. She needed to be away from him, needed to recover from the pain he had caused her.

And, yet, that was exactly where he found himself, striding with purpose through a town that had no idea of the war about to take place. If it came to it, he would tear it apart brick by brick, set the buildings aflame in a bid to find her. He would do as his ancestors before him had done—ransack the city for her then leave it to become ashes, damning any consequences.

Once he found her, he would never allow her to leave him. Even if she begged, even if he knew that it was killing her to be with him, he would simply lock her away. If she was with him, he would at least know when something had happened to her. He would be close enough to do something before the fear of her death overrode his senses.

Footsteps to his left had his head slowly turning.

Liz Forbes dared to stride up to him with such calm? She, better than most, knew what he could do, what he _would_ do. Did she think that because she was Caroline's human mother that it would save her?

_Caroline's ties to this place are the reason she's in pain; I should have protected her. Where was I when this began happening?_

The thought had run through his head several times on his journey and he breathed a sigh of relief at the connection to her. He could sense that they were her feelings, that their emotional transferring was taking hold at long last. He welcomed it, knowing that he would always have that part of her, at least.

But he planned to have all of her.

So, in the middle of the nearly utopian town, he didn't hesitate; he locked his hand around Liz's throat, lifting her off her feet and above his head. "You dare to come up to me when you couldn't protect her? Did my brother not tell you the consequences of any pain she might feel?" he snarled, voice full of disdain and fury. He yanked her closer, noting that, though her hands clutched his, she didn't fight him off. "Your lack of notice in your child has sent her into life or death situations far too often. I should kill you right here and now on principle."

"They locked me up, Klaus," she choked, face turning red from the need for more breath. "The morning they made their move, they locked me in jail. I couldn't save her."

It was the tears forming in her eyes that made him drop her to her feet, listening with sick pleasure at her gasping breath. She deserved some pain for what her negligence had led her daughter into time and again. Yet he couldn't bring himself to kill her.

"And who was that? Who would have the authority to lock away _the sheriff_?" Klaus demanded, just as the prickling sensation of being watched overtook him and he knew that the answer to that question stood behind him. He also sensed a magic he had only known at one other time in his life.

Turning slowly, he came face to face with a dark-skinned man whose mouth was straightened into a thin line. Beefy arms were crossed over a broad chest, displaying the scars that ran along those arms as well as the weapons hidden discreetly along them. Klaus knew without confirmation that he was standing toe to toe with one of the Five.

A being that was created for the reason of killing a specific member of the Original family.

He wasn't naïve enough to believe that this wasn't a carefully choreographed plan, not when it was created by the Five. They were ruthless in their endeavor to end the vampire species, to destroy all possible traces of the predators that stalked the night. It was impossible to trick them with daylight rings or a polite façade. Their training helped them to see right through it.

"_I_ have the authority," the man said, glaring openly as Klaus's face broke out in a dark smirk. The hunter shifted a step closer, as if throwing his weight around would incite fear into his foe. "You attacked some of our followers in Paris. Unfortunately, you showed restraint and they told me all about your little vampire lover. You and I both know that fact makes her my target."

Klaus merely smirked wider, though rage spread throughout him. He had to get information from the hunter before he tore him apart limb by limb. He might be the only man that knew where they were keeping Caroline. Even as Liz gasped at the new information, Klaus merely replied, "You hunters always believe your own hype. You think you are the saviors of the human race, don't you?" In a blink, the hybrid's face was only the tiniest space away from the hunter's, his face transforming. "If so much as a hair on her head is harmed, I will tear you and your comrades apart like _paper_. Only I'll make sure it's much more agonizing than something so simple."

Liz stepped forward then, her eyes wide as she tried to separate the men. "Connor, this is crazy! My daughter has nothing to do with him—"

She was interrupted by a strong arm shoving her away until she toppled backward, landing hard on the ground. Her breath left her chest as Connor spoke directly to her without taking his gaze from Klaus's. "She's a _vampire._ That means that she would have had to die whether or not she was a part of his life." Now the hunter's attention was back fully on the hybrid, his eyes sparking with glee for a brief moment before he schooled his features back to calm indifference.

Klaus wanted to roar, wanted to bury his hand in Connor's chest and rip out his beating heart. The only thing that kept him from doing that was Caroline's voice echoing through his mind when she'd first been taken: _Klaus! It hurts!_

He had to protect her from these misguided humans.

As a haphazard plan came to fruition in his mind, the smirk on his face grew disturbingly cold and…sharp. "_Connor_, is it? We'll be seeing a _lot_ more of each other…especially when your innards paint the streets crimson." Straightening, Klaus gave his newest enemy a friendly smile accompanied by a nod. He turned and started to walk away, calling out over his shoulder, "It was nice to meet you, neighbor; I wish you the absolute _best._"

The hybrid was proud of himself for his restraint, for returning to the point where he could taunt and tease his prey before actually coming to the main event. He particularly enjoyed playing with his food before he ate it.

But Connor, apparently, wasn't finished. Klaus knew that he was being followed as he strolled calmly through the streets towards his now-empty home. All the better; he could torture the hunter much better while in his own home. Let him follow after and find out first-hand the kind of torture that the Original Hybrid could dish out.

He slowed, allowing for Connor to come to his side in—what would seem—companionable silence. They were coming closer and closer to the home that Klaus had built for the family he had intended to repair, to reunite. It would stand there, imposing and terrifying to all those that saw it. Just as it was meant to.

Once, he would have felt pleasure at the thought of such an intimidating structure being all his. He would have reveled in the fact that something was entirely _his_, to do with it what he liked, to seem as fearsome as he truly was.

Instead, the only thing in his mind was how _empty _it would be, how much he wanted to fill it. And that lead to thoughts of what Caroline was going through, what might have happened to her. Pain blossomed in his chest, making him hope to whatever deity watched over them that she would live through it.

Because if he couldn't get to her in time, his appearance in town might be the death of her.

As he would have disappeared into his mind, trying to strategize through the overriding need to protect, Connor let out a low chuckle that caught his attention, making him turn his head to glance at the hunter. "Do you find something humorous, little lamb, as you are being lead to slaughter?" He stopped walking, forcing the hunter to do the same as they once more stood toe to toe.

That dark humor was still alight on Connor's face as he turned to Klaus, smirking in a way that mimicked the hybrid's early expression. "I just think it's funny that you came to Mystic Falls at the exact time that we told Caroline to tell you to." The hybrid had to control his eyes so they didn't widen in surprise; had she sold him out as punishment? "We told her that if she called you and brought you here, we would let her run from us until we could find her again. My brothers and I would even give her a head start before we went after her. Seems she took the deal."

But there was something deceitful in his tone. _It isn't what it appears,_ Klaus thought to himself, narrowing his eyes on Connor to study him better. After a few moments of telling silence, Klaus growled, unable to control the furious shake in his voice, "You lie, hunter. She told you to take your deal and 'shove it', as you Americans say. Didn't she? And now you're trying to force me into a rage so that you can have the upper hand." And it was _working_. "It takes a bit more for me to lose control than that."

With all traces of his laughter gone, Connor simply tilted his head to one side before digging into his pocket and pulling out a phone. "Then I suppose I can show you a video we recorded just before I came to meet you in the square."

Before Klaus could say anything, his eyes were drawn to the screen as piercing screams shattered the still of the street. Caroline was…unbound. There were no chains or cages to hold her back. Instead, stakes had been shoved into her to pin her to the ground: two in each arm and leg, one through her stomach so she couldn't arch as wooden bullets buried themselves in her flesh. She was covered in blood—her own—and it crusted in her hair. Half of her beautiful face showed the marks of a deep burn, the skin shriveled and blazing red.

She wasn't healing, barely had the energy to do more than half-heartedly fight against the pain. Yet her shrieks were heart-wrenching, the only thing that could make his heart clench.

Then he noticed the background conversation, the hunters demanding something of her.

_"Tell him to come here, otherwise you'll be dead before sunset. Get Klaus into town and we'll let you go."_

They were trying to bargain with her? By using him? He wished desperately that she would take the deal, that she would run. He could protect himself. But she was just a young vampire; a battle against the Five would leave her dead. There would be no way around it.

_Protect yourself, Caroline,_ he wished silently to himself just before the blonde's answer came through the video.

She spat. Right into the face of the nearest of the Five.

Pride and fear filled him and he forced his gaze away so he wouldn't see what accompanied the new screams breaking through the phone's speaker. His mind was a riot of thoughts, of displeasure, as he tried to remember why, exactly, he hadn't torn Connor apart. He couldn't contain the rage that swelled at the knowledge of what she'd been through at the hands of those all-too-human monsters.

And wasn't that why he did what he did? The wild punch that he threw was like shoving the human into a car moving at high speed. Connor had just enough time to brace himself for the inevitable impact, landing in such a way that the brunt was absorbed so as not to slow him down.

But that wouldn't save the hunter. The Klaus that enjoyed toying with his victims disappeared as he realized that the more time they wasted, the more pain Caroline was going through. Now that he'd seen the extent of that pain…there was nothing that would save them.

He would simply have to find their little hideout himself. Right after he tore out Connor's innards for the hunter to marvel at just before he died.

Flying with astounding speed to where the man lay, Klaus wrapped his hand around Connor's throat, lifting him into the air before tossing him like a ragdoll in the opposite direction. And he repeated this process over and over, until there were several broken bones protruding: a rib or two, a fractured fragment of his forearm, a piece of collar bone.

Of course, Klaus was aware that this wouldn't last for long. As much as the hunter hated vampires, they were known to use the blood of one to heal so they could continue with their all-encompassing purpose. The second he let Connor go, he would limp away to his secret stash and heal himself, then come right back out for another go. It would just go on like that until one of them finally caved; perhaps Klaus would simply kill the hunter with vampire blood in his system, force him to feed.

_Or maybe you should follow him to his secret hideaway._

The hunter would no doubt cover his tracks so that truly following him would just waste too much time.

But if he could get Caroline's useless friends on his side, constantly watching Connor until he finally made a mistake. They could even simply overwhelm him with sheer force and numbers. So what if they lost a few of the Scooby Gang? Good riddance to bad rubbish anyways.

"You're lucky, hunter," Klaus chuckled, smirking into the man's heavily-breathing face. "I have a rather important meeting, so you get to live. Today." The smile quickly fell from his face, replaced by a menacing snarl. He couldn't help the disgust and anger that bled out into his tone. "Release her to me and I'll let you live for a little while longer. If _I_ don't have her by midnight tonight, consider you and your brothers…what do Americans call it? Ah, yes: worm food." Shoving away from the hunter, Klaus wasted no time.

He moved as quickly as possible to where he knew most of Caroline's friends would be, wishing that she wouldn't simply sacrifice herself again and again until all was lost.

_Keep your friends close and your enemies closer._

"That 'cradle-robbing masochist' is the only chance you have of finding your idiotic friend!" Rebekah shrieked at Damon, nearly foaming at the mouth after the elder Salvatore's latest insult on her beloved brother. Her hand was clenched tightly around his neck, though he didn't struggle away from her. Not that he would have gotten very far either way. "If you truly do want to find _Caroline_, I suggest you _beg_ Nik's forgiveness! It's the only way you will ever find her alive."

Elijah stepped forward, forcing his sister to release her hold on Damon with a sigh of annoyance. Keeping his gaze level with the other more civilized members of the group, the eldest Original murmured, "If we continue to fight amongst ourselves, nothing will get done." His voice rose, becoming stronger as he took caught eyes with everyone else throughout the room. "Caroline is under _our_ protection; you all are expected to work alongside us or get out of our way."

"That isn't an option!"

All eyes fell on Elena then, her outburst drawing their attention. Since Caroline had been captured, the doppelganger had been inconsolable; she blamed herself and was desperate to find a way to bring her friend back with minimal damage. When the Originals had shown up at the Salvatore house, she had been buried in her brother's chest, pressed there as he hugged her, trying to calm her down. She'd hardly been a part of the conversation.

But now she was livid, on her feet and snarling as she eyed her friends and reluctant frenemies. "We _won't_ give up on finding her; whether we work with you or not, we're going to do something!"

It was strange to see the Petrova fire so bright in her eyes. It was the first time Elena had done more than look like her ancestors; now, she was a true Petrova.

And God forbid someone go up against a Petrova woman on a mission.

But Damon stepped in, ready to do the stupid thing. "We can't just walk in and rescue her, you know; these are _hunters_. And, from what our good friends _the Originals_ have told us," the blue-eyed vampire added, gesturing towards the three siblings, "these guys are practically immortal. They're trained by _magic_ to kill vampires and that makes them a threat." His gaze cut to Elena, stare intense as he growled, "We aren't going to take that chance."

She turned on him immediately, practically frothing at the mouth to get to him even as Stefan held her back. "Excuse me?! If it weren't for Caroline, they would have taken _me_! They would be doing all of that to _me_! And you won't help save her?" Her vampire face came out then, dark and forbidding. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Elena," Stefan murmured, trying to calm her down even as Jeremy and Alaric pushed him aside to take her arms. "Damon's right; there's too many variables that we don't have control over. From what we've heard, these guys were created to take on each of the Originals; they know how to exploit their weaknesses."

"You all seem to think that this is all about Elena once again," came a familiar voice from the doorway, causing everyone to freeze. "Unfortunately, that is where you would be wrong."

Everyone's eyes landed on Klaus, who stood in the doorway, his stance and glare intimidating as ever. Other than a brief, condescending greeting from Kol, the siblings kept their distance from their brother, unable to predict what he would do next.

Most in the room took heed of the Originals' reaction; Damon, Stefan, Jeremy, Alaric, and the ever-silent Matt closed in around Elena almost subconsciously, as if expecting the hybrid to attack her at any moment. Bonnie was the only one to remain outside the circle, glaring down Klaus furiously.

"Of course they were after her!" Bonnie finally snapped, stepping closer to the hybrid, filling with magical menace. "Your stupid obsession with her blood makes her the best thing for revenge! I'm surprised more of your enemies haven't come sniffing around her, wanting to bring you down a peg."

Klaus simply raised an eyebrow at her words, pausing to let silence fill the room before his eyes darkened further.

"That's where you're wrong, little witch. You see, the Five have followers all over the world; their goal is to kill Originals and anyone that gets close to them. Caroline and I came across a group of them while we were in Paris." While he'd been talking, Klaus made his way further into the house, standing shoulder to shoulder with his siblings. Glancing over at Elena with a disgusted sneer, he said, "And that has made her their prime target. They know that doing something to her will upset me."

Tyler sputtered from his spot in the back, disgust easily evident in his eyes. "You honestly think, after everything you've done to her—to _us_—that she would ever fall in love with you? Seriously, are you mental?"

Rolling his eyes, Damon mocked, "Yeah, yeah, we know. The Big Bad Wolf is in love with Vampire Barbie. We've seen this before. But that doesn't explain why they attacked when Elena—"

"So this is all your fault then."

To say shock filled the room would be an understatement. Matt's voice, cutting through Damon's retort, was more than enough to have everyone doing a double-take. The only fully human—with no real connection to the supernatural—was standing up to the most powerful creature in the room. He held himself without fear, without trepidation.

What was even more surprising was the fact that Klaus didn't immediately kill him.

Instead, the hybrid hung his head, his posture becoming slack for a brief moment. As if he actually acknowledged that it _was_ his fault. For that moment in time, it wouldn't be hard to believe that he had once been human, that he might have some human feeling left over from that time.

But then he lifted his head, a smirk on his lips, his smug posture returning. "Yes," he answered easily, "it is my fault. I should have kept her locked away as I had originally planned. However, we can't change the past." The smirk grew into an evil grin that would strike fear into any creature that came upon him.

"I have the perfect plan on how to get her back, one that _will_ work. Because the hunters might have been created to exploit each weakness the Originals have, but that means it works the other way, too. We can exploit theirs."

Turning to his silent siblings, Klaus murmured, "How do you feel about getting back to our roots?"

_I am, again, so sorry about the late update. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was really hard to write a Connor/Klaus face-off without having anything particularly deadly come into play. But I think it turned out better than I expected! Also, this wasn't edited; I wanted to get it out to you guys the second it was done. The next chapter will, of course, be sent to the lovely _**Anastasia Dreams** _just like it usually is._

For spoilers, questions, and sneak peeks, head to my Tumblr page!  
cecevolume dot tumblr dot com  
See you there, my lovelies. ;)


	13. Chapter 13

_Okay, so 4x14, right?! AHHH! And that's all I have to say. Haha._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Diaries.

Answers to comments/concerns:

**TopazDragon:** Your reviews always put a big fat smile on my face and I love you for it! If you weren't on the other side of the Internet, I would attack you with a tackling hug!  
**KiiMmY:** There's a reason coming out in the next chapter for the loss of connection. And I promise it isn't some half-assed the-witches-did-it either. ;)

Chapter Thirteen

_Never lay your last ace in the hole unless you're sure it will work._

"Oh, come on, Barbie Girl! Give a little scream for the camera! Let your boyfriend see just how terrible this all is!"

Caroline's head lolled back weakly as she tried to focus on the hunter in front of her, but she could hardly even make out the light shoved in her face or what it was attached too. Her mind was in a fog as she attempted speech—or perhaps it was an action. At this point, she couldn't be sure. Perhaps it was the burnt portion of her face or the severe blood loss she had been enduring for days, but her mind was a mesh of undistinguishable thoughts.

One thing came through, though. There was a single light in her head that kept her strong against their ridicule, against the excruciating _pain_.

Once upon a time, she would have broken down already, begged to be released. The pain was so intense, so all-consuming, that nothing would have ever gotten through to her. Her friends, her family…Tyler. They would have been trying to push through, to give her a reason.

But now…this all felt like a rerun. That bulb in her mind was one of _boredom_. Was this all they could threaten her with? Death? She wasn't supposed to be alive anyway; she had nothing to lose. Nothing at all. Life was tedious, so what did it have to offer her? If she had the strength, she would laugh in their face at their idiotic ploys to get her to sell out Klaus.

They didn't have anything to barter with. Nothing but their promises to let her run from them. And what was a life on the run?

So, staring into the four maniacal sets of eyes that shone with pleasure, she forced herself to murmur brokenly, "You have…_nothing_ that could make me…scream for you."

There was a long moment of silence as her head fell forward, her neck no longer able to manage the weight. Sensing the rage radiating throughout the room, she didn't bother to prepare herself for what was to come. It wouldn't make a difference, really; either way she was going to feel everything they did to her.

Knowing this, it didn't bother her quite as much when the red-hot fireplace poker was shoved through her stomach.

_The healthy man does not torture others—generally it is the tortured that become the torturers._

"Did you hear that little vampire bitch?!" Jackson roared at his brothers as he flipped over the table in the corner of the room. Connor had returned just in time to hear the eldest of the men—and most unpredictable—furiously shouting at their fellow hunters that she was merely mocking them.

It wasn't necessarily surprising to find Jackson in a rage; something as simple as having to wait at an intersection was enough to set the other man off. What did concern Connor was the fact that the hunter might kill their only means of bartering with The Hybrid, as they referred to Niklaus Mikaelson. If they got rid of the young, blonde vampire, nothing would be able to coerce Klaus and the other Originals into the trap they had set, something that was absolutely imperative to their mission.

If they could kill all the Originals, every vampire in existence would follow suit. End of the vampire problem.

But half their battle was already won; the family of ancient vampires was now confined within the town that held some of the most magical natural barriers in the world. Once the Five's witch was able, they would force the Originals to remain in Mystic Falls. If they had to pick them off one by one, they would.

So that meant that Jackson needed to keep his cool and not stake the little beauty in the other room.

"I suggest," Connor announced with his arms crossed over his chest from his position just within the doorway, "that you continue to take your aggression out on the inanimate furniture rather than our guest. In case you had forgotten, we need her alive for what we have planned."

Jackson immediately swung around, eyes narrowed with fury. "Don't talk to me like that, army boy. You might've been trained by the government, but I was trained by _necessity_," he practically spat, squaring off with the ex-solider defiantly. It only seemed to annoy him more that he couldn't get a rise out of Connor with what he was saying; he threw a chair away from him with an infuriated shout. "That _bastard_ that she's shacking up with _killed my entire family_!" he snarled. "If I can't have them back, then I'll just take revenge!"

Without a word, Connor raised an eyebrow, forbidding in his silence. The others gathered behind him in a show of unity, showing that they would stand behind their leader all the same. It was something that often happened within their ranks; Jackson against all his brothers.

The Five had been created to take down the Originals; each of their members was suited to destroy one specific sibling. They were all parallels of those that they were destined to hunt; the same, yet different. Connor—cool and bloodthirsty—was destined to kill Niklaus. Jackson, the hot-headed family man, had joined a group meant to take down Elijah. Then there was Kaleb, a man who had always steered away from affection with dramatic flare, who wanted nothing more than to destroy Rebekah. Sneaky, snarky Liam had always had it in for Kol. But Finn's death had left James to his own devices, most of which were different types of research on new ways to protect and heal from supernatural attacks.

Just like the Original family, they all had a reason for what they did. Jackson's wife and children had been ripped apart only the summer before by the hybrids that Klaus had been creating. Connor wouldn't stand for innocent people being killed by the monsters. Once upon a time, Kaleb had been an actor…until an encounter with a werewolf left a deep scar from the corner of his right eye all the way down to the left side of his jaw, ruining his career. Liam and James had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time; as true brothers, they had been locked away by a sadistic vampire bent on draining them slowly, day after day.

Everyone had their reasons for what they did; torturers became that way because of something in their past.

"So," Jackson suddenly growled, glaring at each of the other hunters in turn, "you all think I'm going too hard on her? You think that I should be nicer to her?" He let out a mirthless chuckle before brandishing a thick wooden stake from the waist of his jeans. Raising it for them all to see, he grinned crazily, muttering, "Then maybe I should just end her suffering right now."

_Violence isn't the answer, but sometimes it is necessary._

"I can't believe I'm following the Big Bad Wolf into a hunter's lair," Damon muttered not entirely to himself as he crouched behind Klaus in the forest. When the hybrid simply threw him a glare over his shoulder, he shrugged, adding, "Hey, sorry, but I've read this story; it does _not_ end well for the wolf."

Klaus smirked at that as he caught sight of the others taking their positions. "The _original_ story is that the wolf eats Red Riding Hood, Grandma, _and_ the hunter."

"And this time he's trying to save Red. The story can change over time."

Before Klaus could retort, the door to the nearly-falling-down house in front of them swung open, revealing a tall, lean man with an impressive scar across the entirety of his face. They crouched down just a bit lower so they were completely out of sight.

Stretching lazily, he strode with cocky poise until he was halfway to the trees. Then, with a smile on his face, he called out, "I know someone's out there! Please tell me it's the _beautiful_ Rebekah; she and I have some business to take care of!"

Though Klaus had known that they would try to take them down one by one, he hadn't been prepared for his little sister to be the first one to take one on. Yes, she had back up, but an ex-ripper was hardly a match against well-trained hunters. Had he really believed that they could all do this? There was a very real chance that one of his siblings would die today and it would all be his fault.

But he didn't have time to go out there himself because Rebekah was walking calmly forward, dusting herself off as she went. "Well, if you must know, I _am_ out here. Unfortunately. And now my hair is absolutely ruined and full of leaves. I hope you're happy," she announced disdainfully as she came to a stop in front of the hunter. "Anyways, I'm Rebekah. Can we please just finish this now so I can get back to doing something that involves the city?"

The hunter gave her a lopsided smile, something that might have been attractive once upon a time if it weren't for his scar. "I'm Kaleb. And I know what you mean, gorgeous," he flirted even as he brought out a stake, flipping it this way and that in his hand. "I like the lights of the city much better than the smell of the forest. But you won't have to worry about it much longer, will you?" With that, the stake was gone from his hand, buried just below her heart.

She hardly let out a gasp before she disappeared, reappearing a few yards away. "That was hardly sportsman-like, you ass!" she cried as she yanked the stake free with another sharp intake of breath. With a pointed look towards her blood-stained shirt, she added, "I just bought this, you twit! Do you have any idea how much women's clothes _cost_ in this century?!" Glancing over her shoulder, she murmured to herself, "Well, _decent_ women's clothes, at least."

"Here, I'll fix that." The hunter moved with disturbing precision as he threw yet another stake in Rebekah's direction.

She easily stepped out of the way just as Stefan—true to plan—snuck up behind Kaleb, locking the hunter's arms behind his head. The captive didn't bother fighting; he didn't see a reason to. All his brothers were in the hut behind him, expecting _someone_ to come. There wouldn't have been a trail to follow otherwise.

Hunters knew how to cover their tracks nearly as well as the Originals themselves.

But they hadn't expected him to round his siblings up; it simply wasn't his _modus operandi_. He was supposed to go charging in himself for Caroline, snatch her up, and run away with her. That was _supposed_ to be his plan. The Five would also be expecting Caroline's friends to come in at some point, probably thinking they would be as un-uniformed, per their usual.

Connor and his brothers wouldn't know what hit them when the entirety of the supernatural beings in town came rushing in according to an actual strategy. At least, so long as the others didn't let anything get in the way of that.

Of course, the Scooby Gang wasn't exactly _known_ for sticking to the plan.

This was proven—mere moments later—when the Five began barreling out of their rundown house. Three vervain darts buried themselves in Stefan's back, then Rebekah's chest. As the Salvatore fell to the ground, clutching at his chest and gasping for breath, it was obviously more than his friends and brother could take.

From behind Klaus, Damon jerked forward with a low growl, stopped only by the arm holding him back. The hybrid glared over his shoulder, snarling, "If you ruin this, you will put us all in danger. There's a plan: you don't go out until I do." Turning back to the scene unfolding, Klaus murmured so that only the supernatural monsters could hear, "Don't kill any of the hunters. Knock them out and bring them to the Boarding House."

But few of them were actually listening to him, it seemed. Kol almost immediately went racing out of the trees, Bonnie not far behind with her hand up and a look of concentration on her face. Both looking ready to commit homicide, the youngest Mikaelson brother slammed his fist savagely into Kaleb's face as Bonnie flung the others backwards.

The hunters, however, regained themselves quickly, taking aim at the two newcomers. The witch—despite all her great power—was preoccupied and couldn't take them all out at once, especially when she was trying to force vervain out of two vampires' systems. With four separate weapons pointed at her, weapons that could easily kill her, she could die just as soon as protect them.

And that brought out the rest of the gang.

Elena—with Tyler and Elijah close behind—burst out of the trees, crying out for them to stop. Connor spun around, kneeling on the ground to pop off two shots in the doppelganger's direction. Tyler was the one to catch them in the chest, though, flying backwards from the impact.

With a curse under his breath, Damon flew forward, disappearing only to slam Elena to the ground, shielding her body with his as more shots were fired all around. Klaus, furious that everything was falling apart because of a few almost casualties, stood from his hiding place, striding purposefully into the fray.

He easily escaped the notice of the others as he moved with inhuman speed, dodging Damon and Elena as they took on another hunter, as well as Bonnie and Elijah. Kol was busy making sure that the wounded were off the battleground, since he couldn't be trusted not to kill one of the hunters.

Bursting into the house as the window next to the door exploded in glass, a vervain dart burying into the floor a few feet in front of it, Klaus didn't bother slowing down, instead speeding into the room where he could clearly hear ragged breathing.

His heart was in his throat, blocking out all the sounds from the war being waged outside. He knew that she was alive, but had her condition worsened since he'd seen that video of her torture? If so, it was his fault; he had been the one to fight Connor in the first place. God, but how could it have gotten any worse? How could they have done more to her?

He wouldn't have thought it possible, that they could have done anything worse to her. Not without seeing it for his own eyes.

As he pushed viciously through the door, desperate to see her, he was unprepared for what he saw. He could do little more than stare at her as he took in every detail of what they have done to her.

Caroline's beautiful blonde hair was matted with blood, hanging heavily over a face covered in it. It was easy to make out the vervain-induced burn across the left side of her face, the most severe portion being in the shape of a hand. She was riddled with wounds, some nearly healed over. They were in her head, chest, arms, and legs. Clearly, they were wooden bullet wounds, some even made by stakes.

The marks of her restraints made obvious what hadn't been in the video: the stakes holding her were soaked in vervain.

Feeling fury and fear once again mingle within him, he didn't hesitate a moment longer, going to her and yanking free all the stakes. She gasped but could hardly pick up her head, only managed to blink her eyes at him. Blood vessels had popped in her eyes, turning them bright red around her irises. Dry, cracked lips parted with effort as she croaked, "K…Klaus?"

"Shh, love," he comforted quietly, locking his eyes with hers. Putting his hand below her chin, he made sure that she could hear and see him perfectly. "Go to sleep. I won't let them touch you again." With all the vervain on her, in her wounds, there was no way to compel her, but he could let her know that it was okay. He could let her sleep until she was healed and out of pain.

Eyes slowly blinking closed, Caroline murmured, "Must…be real."

Watching as she passed out, Klaus gingerly lifted her out of the chair, cradling her to his chest. He took a second just to look down at her, to assure himself that she was once again safe with him. All he needed to do was get her out of the area, back into her own bed to heal.

Turning around, Klaus started out the door, only now taking in the sounds. He could clearly hear punches being thrown, guns going off. It worried him that a battle with five mortals could take so long, that his eldest brother hadn't simply knocked them out one by one.

But when his eyes lifted, they found Connor, aiming a gun straight at him. The hunter was as cold as always, except for the maniacal glaze to his eyes. He had a firm belief that this was what he was supposed to do, what he was meant to do. In his mind, what he was doing was right, no matter who he had to sacrifice to achieve his goal.

And Klaus wanted to kill him for it.

"Did you really think I wasn't prepared for you all to come down on us?" Connor demanded, glaring down the barrel of his gun. "I didn't tell the others; I needed them to be surprised. But I'm in your head, hybrid. I know what you would do because it's the same thing that I would."

Lifting his lip in a snarl, Klaus muttered, "If you don't get out of my way, I'll rip your head off." Not his most original line, but he didn't have the time to worry about theatrics.

"And risk the Hunters' Curse? Would you really want to do that?"

_For her. Anything for her, _Klaus thought to himself, taking the chance to look down at her. If he had an anchor, maybe he could last through the next fifty-two years without trying to kill himself. It could be different from last time.

Once again lifting his head to watch the hunter, he returned the menace with a growled, "Yes. I think I would."

Before either could make a move, however, two hands shot out, wrapping around Connor's head from behind. There was a second for Klaus to realize what was happening before the hunter's neck snapped, dropping him to the ground in a lifeless lump.

Shock was what Klaus felt. It was almost frightening to see the look in his unlikely comrade's eyes, the detached anger. Though they had met less than a handful of times, it was still strange to think that this…child was capable of killing someone so easily. From what Klaus had heard, he was an innocent bystander caught between a supernatural battle.

Yet the boy caught his gaze, muttering, "Go. Everything will be taken care of here."

_I want to hear who you think Klaus and Caroline's savior is. The clues are there; do what you will! ;)  
Only two more chapters, one of which is an epilogue! Thank you all for your support and I will see you next chapter. _

Check out my Tumblr for spoilers, updates, schedules, or just to ask me some questions!  
cecevolume dot tumblr dot com


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello all! It's been awhile, but here is THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER!  
I'm so sad to see this story go. But at some point it needs to be done, I suppose. __  
Also: remind me to never write a mystery; I'm way too obvious who the culprit is. Lol._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries.

Answers to reviewers comments/concerns:

**Lexana:** Do you promise? ;)  
**TheDreamy:** Hey. I like your review. I hope this chapter is all you were hoping for.

**Before you go on, know that this has some adult themes.**

Chapter Fourteen

_You forgive me for having hopes and dreams and I'll forgive you for crushing them._

Caroline woke up in an unfamiliar room, her entire body one big ache. Before she opened her eyes, she took a subtle whiff of this new space, realizing that it wasn't completely new. There was something familiar about it that she couldn't put her finger on. Even as she opened her eyes, however, she couldn't put her finger on what that was. The bed beneath her felt as soft as a cloud; the lighting was dimmer than she was prepared for. Paintings rather than pictures hung on the walls, all depicting a loneliness she couldn't quite place. On the wall behind the bed hung framed letters, some old, some new. She knew that somewhere in her mind they meant something, but she couldn't place it.

Glancing down at herself, she sat up with a gasp as she saw all the blood. Some of it was older than others, drying and crusting over her arms and clothes. But as her hand went to her mouth, she felt something still…sticky. Pulling her hand away, she was shocked to find fresher blood there.

Memories of the past few days slammed into her like a freight train, threatening to make her cry out as she remembered the torture she'd gone through. It had been worse than ever before because…she'd been sure Klaus would come for her at any minute. But he hadn't. For days she'd been locked away, barely alive.

And yet, he had come for her. She was in his room; that was proof enough. He had saved her and, in her hazy last recollections of that terrible little shack, she remembered him picking her up so gently, as if she were made of glass.

Finding her gaze trapped across the room, she crept off the bed warily, touching her face as she moved closer to the mirror hanging over there.

She was perfectly _fine_…if you discounted the blood all over her and some of the worse wounds on her that were taking their time healing. Her beautiful blonde hair was stained in streaks with grime and blood, as were her clothes. It was clear that she had tried to scrape her way free from her bonds; her nails were regrowing after obviously being ripped away.

But her face was clean, except for the streaking of blood. As if someone had wiped away the evidence of her time with the Five for her.

With a sharp intake of breath, she spun away, falling to her knees. This was all too much for her sanity to handle. What was she supposed to do? They had done so much to her in the relatively short time they'd had her. They'd known how to bring her to a hairsbreadth from death before ripping that sweet release away. And she had only made it through because she'd turned off her emotions. The last line of defense for a monster.

She felt the tears streaking down her face. Now she looked her part, as if she was truly a monster. If she'd been a human, she never would have been able to live through the first hour she'd had with those malicious hunters. But she was a monster meant to live for eternity. A vampire that could go through a millennium of life without showing any signs of aging.

By living off the lives of innocents.

Was this the monster so many people encouraged her to show? One that could take in pain and bathe in blood?

Was this what Klaus wanted for her?

Suddenly desperate for a shower, she threw open the nearest door, frantically looking for a way to wash the evidence of her time with the Five. All she needed was a hot shower to start anew; she simply wouldn't listen to the part of her that reminded her that was untrue.

Bursting into the bathroom, she didn't even bother to wait for the water to warm up or for the time it would take to take off her clothes. Instead, she just jumped beneath the spray, shivering as she wrapped her arms around herself. The water falling off her dripped a frightening red that showed no signs of lightening. Instead, it seemed to taunt her and she swore that it was growing black beneath her gaze.

With a cry, she sank to her knees, sobbing into her now-soaking knees. She could do little more than rock back and forth as she squeezed her eyes closed, praying to whoever was up there above them that it was all just a bad dream, that the past year hadn't happened. In fact, it would have been better if the Salvatores never brought the vampire curse that seemed to follow them back to Mystic Falls.

She had once wondered if all this blood and death was all life had to throw at her. She'd been confident that she could overcome it all with a sassy flip of her hair.

But she was just so _sick and tired_ of gore and the unpleasant parts of being a vampire. Could she deal with being young and beautiful forever? Yes. Being strong enough to protect herself from anyone that wanted to cause her harm? Definitely.

All this physical and mental torture, however, was not something she could just keep getting over. Though it had taken awhile, the block she'd put up in her mind to repress those horrific memories was starting to cave in, to snap like a thin branch beneath a heavy gust of wind. It was becoming harder and harder to go into her happy place and think about all the great things she could do as a vampire.

And she was only a year into her eternal stay.

In the other room, Klaus was gently pushing open the door, slowly making his way in as her sadness and pain erupted within him. A monster. That was how she saw herself. She didn't see the strength, the beauty that she possessed; all she saw was the broken little human inside of her.

He wished that he could teach her that there were differences between humans and vampires; their worlds might be the same, but they were so very different. With lifetimes of living in her future, Caroline was a vampire that didn't have to think in the normal spans of time. If she was careful, she could live until the end of time; a human's life was little more than a blink compared to that.

So why did she insist on holding onto her humanity? Why did she have to push herself to be as human as possible? The greatest strength of vampires were their ability to be coldly logical without a thought towards the emotions that could change a decision.

_Do you want her to live that way?_

The voice in his head began questioning him, reminding him of all the things he loved about that baby vampire tucked into the corner of the shower, crying as pain afflicted her.

He loved that she would stand up to him despite how easily he could kill her. He loved that she always went for the route that caused the least amount of death but was probably the stupider choice in the long run. He loved that she never put her life above anyone else's, that every life had the same value in her eyes, no matter who or what they were.

He loved that she had that _light_ within her, one that he wanted to shelter from the wind and rain to keep lit forever.

_I might not be able to do things her way,_ he thought suddenly, eyes focusing on the door that separated them. _But I will protect the human part of her. I need to save her from the kind of life I lead._

He knew what that meant for him; this decision of his—one of the least selfish ones he'd ever made—meant that he would have to let her go. No matter whom it was, his presence always tainted those around him. Even that boy that had ended up killing _each_ of the Five was dirtied because of Klaus's moving into Mystic Falls. And young Matt Donovan had only made his acquaintance _once_.

Making his way to the bathroom, the hybrid let himself in, his intrusion hardly even noticed by the blonde curled in on herself beneath the spray of the shower. Even when he pulled the glass door open and scooped her up in his arms, she just curled against his chest, sobbing silently against his shirt.

He turned off the water, murmuring lowly to her that everything would be all right, that she had no need to worry; he would make sure of it. Sinking to sit in the same spot she had only just occupied, he held her close, gently cooing to her as he stroked her hair. He gave their bodies a light sway as she continued crying and shaking in his arms.

"Don't worry, love," he mumbled into her ear when the worst of it had passed. "I'll take all of this away from you. You won't remember any of this…you won't remember me."

Never before had he wished so intensely that someone would _deny_ him taking away their memories. Despite knowing it would slowly eat her up inside to be around the things that always followed him like an ominous cloud, he was a selfish man; he wanted her beside him, no matter what. But it wasn't fair to her. After everything he had done to her, after all the things they had _been_ through….

She deserved something better. And he could give it to her. He could wipe away all the memories of torture and send her out into the world with his express protection, warning any creature off hurting her. She wouldn't even have to know he was there, lurking in the shadows. She'd be too busy with the sun.

So, he'd made his offer. Though he very much doubted that she had heard him—she was lost within her own mind—he would do this for her with or without her permission. He would either give her the life she wanted or take away any memory of wanting something different. The dark world that they lived in as monsters was no place for her; he would gladly sully his own hands to keep her safe from it.

But Caroline was trembling once again, lifting her head to stare him in the eyes, her own wide with shock and dismay…maybe even some hysterics. "No," she murmured before reading his expression and realizing what he intended to do. "No!" she repeated with a cry, shoving herself away from him and coming to her feet in front of the sink. "I _have _to remember! You have to let me!"

He just shook his as he slowly followed her across the room, his footsteps heavy—like the sound of an executioner's on a scaffold. "Sweetheart," he replied quietly, his hands gently coming to hold her upper arms, "you can't _handle_ what you've been through. If I take it away from you, you can go back to the life you had before. And I'll never bother you again." The words felt like knives sliding down his throat, yet he managed to say them with confidence and calm. "You will be under my protection for the rest of your life; no one will dare come after you, _hurt you_ again."

She didn't seem to care about that in the least. She broke away from him, her eyes frantic with anger and gut-twisting sadness. "The life I had before? You think I can just _go back_? After all that's happened to me?" Her voice was dark, seeming to twist with vile smoke as she spoke. A heavy chuckle left her chest, making him instantly regret having told her of his intentions. "My _friends_ tried to kill me. A werewolf shot me full of wooden bullets and then doused me in vervain! My own father couldn't bear the sight of me." She stomped back towards him. "But I always get back up. I do. It makes me the Caroline I can be proud of.

"I don't want to be the shallow twit that I used to be. I don't want to judge other people based on superficial things! What gives me that right, Klaus?!" she demanded, stabbing a forceful finger into his chest. Then her voice dropped low, barely a whisper as she asked, "What gives _you_ the right to make that decision for me?"

Stunned by her outburst, by the sudden sheen of tears in her eyes, he could do nothing else but wrap his arms around her, drawing her in to him once again.

He pondered her words. What gave him the right to take away any recollections she had? The fact that he could _make_ those decisions. He could step away and look at what was best for her and take care of it himself. He could protect her from things that would destroy the Caroline she was so proud of being. If he let her go on as she once had, she had a real chance at happiness, something that would elude her, should she stay in Mystic Falls.

He could do all that for her and damn the consequences.

Of course, she knew what he was thinking by what she felt through their connection. Though she couldn't read his thoughts, the way she stiffened in his arms was enough to tell him that she knew what was going through his mind.

After several moments of standing in near silence and statuesque immobility, her gaze turned up to his once again, those beautifully painful tears forming in her eyes, giving them a terrifying wetness.

Going to her toes with slow, fluid movements, she placed a soft kiss on his lips, shocking him as much as the press of her mouth awed him. Though he knew it wasn't the right thing to do, he returned the embrace, kissing her just as gently. When her arms wound around his neck and they continued with a deeper, more languid kiss, he told himself that all of it could wait until morning.

He would take this last night and cherish it above all others.

So when she began stripping his damp clothes from him, he took away her soaked ones as well, tenderly leading her back into the bedroom, to the bed.

The first time they'd been together, it had been hurried, frantic, _angry_. This time would be the opposite: slow, adventuring, and sad.

Laying her on the bed, he didn't break the press of their lips. He kept on as he had, letting his fingers lightly trail down her side before positioning her leg at his hip. Her own hands slipped down his chest, as fleeting as droplets of water as they explored his skin.

His mouth moved from her mouth to her cheek then her neck as those fluid arms once more found their way around his shoulders, a soft, breathy sigh leaving her. His fingers closed at her waist, holding her up as his mouth traveled even lower, finding one soft peak at the tip of her breast.

The moan she gave almost tipped him over the edge, but he held on to the fact that he needed to do this slow. For her. No more racing through it; even though she wouldn't remember him, he wanted her to feel his touch like a phantom lover on her body for the rest of time. Someday, she would see him on the street and wonder at the familiarity, but even he himself wouldn't be as good as the feeling he would imprint upon her now.

With a gentle suck, he drew more and more from her, loving the way her legs shifted and quivered on either side of his hips, her blunt fingernails digging into his back. When his lips traveled to the companion on the other, her hands tightened reflexively, not wanting him to leave her. But he lavished her other nipple with the same attention before trailing lower on her chest, meeting the soft skin just above her navel.

Her fingers wove into his hair, bringing his head up so their mouths met once again. Just as all his movements had been, this kiss was heartrending, a farewell in nature. But she quickly took over it, replacing those feelings with an urgency he'd never felt in his life, making it impossible for him to hold back any longer.

As he pushed inside her, she gave a short gasp followed by a small sigh. At first, she allowed him to take the lead, to set the pace while he tried to hold himself back. But then she began squeezing him, lifting her hips to meet him.

And just as she always seemed to lately, she took control and spent the rest of the night driving him crazy.

_Forgiveness is not just for the weak._

A letter. He had woken to find his arms empty of Caroline, her body replaced by little more than a page of her elegant handwriting. His fury in that moment had been intense, his disgust in himself growing by the moment.

She had duped him. The little vixen had known he would take her actions as a goodbye, something for him to keep, but she had meant for them to distract him. He hadn't even bothered reading the letter for hours after he started aggressively pacing his room, trying to deduce where she had run off to.

Because he was going to find her and finish this. He couldn't have her out there, knowing that she was hoarding emotions that she could never begin to understand, to control. Her inability to turn those feelings off could lead to her death and that was something he could not have happen. If she was alive out there, he would always have the hope that he could return her memories to her, that she could choose him in the end.

But she had run off, leaving a little _note_ in her place.

Now, however, he was too stunned to stand. He had sunken into the chair in the corner of his room, staring at her script in shock. She could have written anything she wanted, yet she chose to write _this_. To _him_.

_Klaus,_

_ I'm trying to forgive you for all that you've done to me and my friends. But there's something holding me back. Even though I think I might actually love you, there are things that I need to do for myself—as a vampire. It might take me awhile, but there's infinite time for us, isn't there?_

_ I've left Mystic Falls. You won't be able to find me because I don't even know where I'm going. I need to learn how to keep the Caroline I am before I can promise anything to you._

_ Despite what everyone seems to think, I am strong. I can handle myself and all that my memories entail. I don't want to lose what we've been through because I'm not a human anymore; I can't just forgive and forget. I have an eternity to live through and there's just no way I can continue to be tricked by the same tricks, the same people, over and over. I need to do this for me._

_ But I do need to be able to forgive, Klaus. And that's what I've gone off to learn on my own._

_Please be patient with me,  
Caroline_

She wanted him to wait for her. To give her space to learn how to forgive. Could he trust that? Could he trust this hope blooming that she would return to him? Or would the distance not only teach her about forgiveness, but also the inexcusable?

After all that he had done to her, he knew better than to expect her to come back to him, to find him when she was ready. But couldn't he hope? Was it so terrible of him to do that?

He decided he would wait, give her time. If she never came back to him, then he had only himself to blame.

_Ahhh! I can't believe this is the end of the story (kind of). There's only the epilogue left and that should be up soon; I want this story wrapped up so I can stop being upset about it ending. T.T  
Anyways, please don't hate me!_

For spoilers, updates, and previews, please check out my Tumblr! The link is on my author page. :D


	15. Epilogue

_Here it is! The epilogue of _Punishment for Betrayal_! I hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I have; it's meant a lot to me over the past year to have such faithful readers and reviewers! I just want to give a special thank you to everyone who took the time to read, review, and favorite/alert! You have no idea how much that means to me!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries.

Epilogue

_Forgiveness can be swift. Forgetting can take a lifetime._

Two-hundred years, two months, and sixteen days.

Though they'd seen each other a handful of times throughout the years, Klaus's hopes were always dashed just a little bit more each time when she would disappear, her silence telling him that she wasn't ready to return to him. So he continued waiting, keeping an ear out for the lovely little vampire that he wanted so desperately.

And over the years, she'd shown just how human she was beneath the façade of vampirism.

She was regularly spotted in areas hit by disaster, sneaking her blood into victims who would have otherwise perished. She worked tirelessly with unfortunate children who went without food and water, often working alone to steal those precious resources from the rich. With the money that her parents and grandparents had left her, she started a charity in their names that worked secretly with vampires willing to donate their blood so it could be used to cure disease.

Even so recently as twenty years ago, she was nominated for a Nobel Prize for the "research" her charity had donated towards the now-known cure for cancer and AIDS. He had gone to the award ceremony, hoping to find her, but when she was announced, the doppelganger went up and accepted it on behalf of her friend.

Klaus was a little surprised that Caroline had reconnected with her friends over the past two centuries, having expected her to leave every shred of her Mystic Falls past behind her. But after the death of Bonnie—at the ripe old age of eighty-eight—Caroline had seemed to make a conscious effort to meet up with the Scooby Gang.

Though they had always been in touch, the blonde and the doppelganger rekindled their past relationship, being seen all over the world as a tight-knit pair. When he'd put eyes on the last Petrova, however, Caroline vanished into thin air, a warning that she knew he was getting too close.

Stefan had actually been the one to reach out to Caroline, however. He had tracked her down—though how he did it while the hybrid could not was a mystery to most of the supernatural world—and apologized for the way that everything had ended up. After the battle with the Five, most of the group had split up, even the infamous love triangle. He told her that he wished he could go back and change things, that they could go back to the way things were, and Caroline had apparently smiled at him and told him she forgave him.

Then, only a few years ago, she had found Damon, practically shoving forgiveness down his throat, though he wanted nothing to do with it. She forgave him for all that he had done to her, though Klaus was still unaware of how much he had done to her.

Yet, after all that had happened, all the forgiveness she gave, Caroline had yet to turn up at his door. She didn't seek him out as she had the others, didn't visit him even though he wished she would, praying to whatever deity was listening that she would just put an end to all this wondering. She'd given out so much forgiveness; when would it be his turn?

As he went unanswered day after day, hour after hour, Klaus found himself growing more obsessed with finding her than he had been with even the doppelgangers. When information of her whereabouts came to him, he would fall upon that place like the plague. But she was always gone before he got there.

He always kept his eyes and ears peeled, wanting nothing more than to find her and lock her away as he had all those years ago. Whenever he saw her, however, he lost his nerve. The light that had beamed out of her was nothing compared to what it was now. She had not only kept the human part of her, but had managed to amplify it until it could light up an entire city.

And the last thing he wanted was to potentially diminish that light.

But he could no longer hold back his selfishness. Two centuries without her hadn't done much for his patience. So he had done something that might be completely unforgivable, even though he knew that this might be the final straw to break the camel's back.

He'd put out an order for her to be brought to him—alive—by any means necessary. If someone loyal—or, he supposed, just afraid of him—came across her, they were to immediately capture her and bring her to a warehouse that he had acquired when he'd finally had enough. Knowing that he should retract that order didn't change the fact that he couldn't.

Physically, he couldn't do it. He would call in one of his few remaining hybrids with the intention to do so, but the words would never slip past his lips. After a few moments of opening and closing his mouth, he would roar at them to leave him alone.

Because he couldn't take the pain in silence. Sometimes, it would get so hard to just think of what she had been doing behind the scenes, the things his spies couldn't know, that he would destroy everything in one of his many houses. Light fixtures and candles were his usual victims, anything that gave off light. After chasing away his one chance at salvation like a monster, he deserved the darkness that shrouded him. He deserved to languish in rotting homes with rooms that never saw the sun, moon, or stars.

It was karma coming after him, showing him that if one chose to live in evil, they would be surrounded by it forever.

And this was a particularly hard day, to say the least.

It was her two-hundred and nineteenth birthday today. A day that was always difficult for him, considering how his entire life had turned upside down in the blink of a defiant eye. It had been a moment that would live on in infamy for the rest of his life, reminding him of the first time he'd had a chance to really redeem himself.

_Why should I be the one to be redeemed?_ Klaus suddenly demanded of himself, furious that he had ever thought to change. _I am The Hybrid; no one else can tell me what I can and cannot do. I'm not confined by mankind's definition of decency!_

That was the real reason he would never rescind the order for her to be returned to him. He was a monster; nothing would change that. No amount of love, of affection, would ever make him rethink how he had lived his life.

What he had always done, he had done out of necessity, for the sake of his own survival. Could he really be blamed for protecting himself over the past millennium he'd spent on this earth? He was the strongest creature on the face of the planet and he hadn't gotten that position by giving in to human emotions. He had the power to do whatever was necessary to protect what he wanted, what he needed, so why should he change in the least?

But it didn't stop the wish that he and Caroline had met under different circumstances. That they could have been human together and never had to worry about the things that they did now. Sometimes, he did want to be mortal…because of her.

"Klaus?"

At the sound of her voice, he was instantly on his feet, spinning around to see her standing there, looking just like she had the day she left…except that the darkness behind her eyes had disappeared. There was no fear or guilt, no shame or pain. Instead there was…happiness. Contentment. Relief. Like she had wanted this moment between them as much as he had.

Her blonde curls were loose around her shoulders, falling around her face like beautiful sunlight streaming out of her head. Those eyes of hers were more vibrant than he had ever seen them, shining brightly. Her skin was practically glowing with the joy it was obvious she felt on a daily basis.

Wearing an off-white dress paired with a gold shawl and flats, she looked like an angel sent from heaven, coming to give him what he needed.

That didn't mean he wasn't completely on edge, though. "Caroline?" he breathed, just stopping himself from going to her. "What are you doing here?" He couldn't trust that this wasn't something that would tear his heart apart. She could be standing in front of him to give him the terrifying news he had been waiting for: she was never coming back.

Then it would be two centuries that he had wasted on her! Two hundred years that he could have used to find someone like her, someone he could take and have for his own.

_That wouldn't be the same,_ the sad little human part of him that he had buried for years whispered. _You've wanted Caroline; no one else would do._

She smiled almost shyly at him before stepping into the room with a quick glance at the ground. "Can I sit down with you?" she asked. Like she actually needed to ask. He would give her the world if she would accept it. When he motioned for her to do so, she did quite quickly, watching him for a long moment, obviously waiting for him to do the same.

Except he didn't. He couldn't sit down if she was going to deliver terrible news. He needed to be able to storm around the room, to grab something that he could shatter—because he couldn't break her again. Not if this was the last time.

Sighing, she looked down at the hands she'd folded in her lap, twisting the material of her dress there. "I guess this isn't going to be as easy as it was before," she chuckled lightly, her eyes catching his from under her lashes. It wasn't a sexual thing, more like she wanted to look at him without him knowing it. "I mean, back then we went a few weeks without talking, but…it's been a little bit longer than that this time around."

Silence fell around them once again, making him wonder if the sound of the clock ticking had ever been louder. Caroline turned her gaze away after the first eternity or so, glancing around the room to take it all in.

He had so much he wanted to say, so many things racing through his mind that needed to come out. But could he take the chance of her letting him go forever? No more hope that she would change her mind or that something would change. Could he accept that if it did happen?

"I know about all your scouts out there looking for me," she murmured suddenly, eyes locked on one of the paintings he had done after the first decade she'd been missing. It had been made with angry slashes and bright, vibrant red against harsh black and dark brown. It reminded him every day that he had already hit rock bottom. "In fact, I got rid of a few of them on my way here from Argentina."

He was surprised, to say the least, that she could just talk about killing someone—anyone—so easily. But what shocked him more was that she was capable of taking on the kind of creatures he had sent after her. They had been so much older than her, yet she'd "gotten rid" of them?

"I've learned a lot in the past two-hundred years, you know," she said to his incredulous look. "Yeah, I've gotten stronger and faster, become a better fighter, but I also learned that…."

As she drifted off, she caught eyes with him again, understanding shining there. Her mouth opened slightly, like she was trying to tell him something, however the words weren't coming out. He wanted to hear everything she'd thought while away from him, to relearn this new Caroline who sat in front of him.

Klaus had known her back then. He'd seen her for what she was: a young girl making the best of a difficult situation that she had never thought possible. She'd been strong and full of light, beautiful even at her worst. She was capable of looking The Hybrid right in the face while she spit on him. Yes, some of the things had surprised him at the time, but looking back now made him realize that all the facts were there in front of him; he just let himself be distracted by the wrong things.

Now there was someone he couldn't have any expectation for. He couldn't anticipate what she would do next because she had done an almost complete one-eighty since the last time he had spent any time with her. She was someone else.

So how was he supposed to react? Anger came forth first as he realized that he _could_ have known her—if she hadn't run away that night. That thought brought knowledge that no, he wouldn't have; she wouldn't have remembered him. He would have wiped her memories of everything that he had done to her, that had happened to her. Guiltily, he murmured, "Learned _what_?" in hopes that it would be something that he could work with.

Something that he could build on.

She slowly brought her eyes to his, courage obviously building as she sat a little straighter in her seat. "I learned that I'm going to live forever, that I can't think of things like humans do." There was wisdom in her eyes that bespoke years of life that hadn't been entirely rainbows, more like it had come from deep suffering. "If I'm going to live forever…forgiving is something I've always been capable of, it's forgetting that's hard."

What was she trying to say? What was she trying to get at that was supposed to changed something between them? She would probably say that she couldn't forget the things he had done to her and her friends all those years ago—though he had stopped going after even her little boyfriend Tyler shortly after she left.

Suddenly, she was up and standing toe to toe with him. Her hand came up and touched his cheek, making him jump—on the inside, not on the outside. Her skin against his was welcome, comforting, but also put him on edge more than he had been before.

"I'm not saying that I won't remember what you've done. I'd be an idiot if I did," she whispered softly, bringing both her hands to his shoulders. "But I'm saying that I've finally gotten to the point where I know that it isn't right to hold on to things from a past life. If I'm going to be immortal…I need to stop holding grudges that don't even apply to who I am anymore."

No. This couldn't be right. This was some sick dream, his mind taunting him. Because if he was hearing her right…she wanted to be with him. It was her way of saying that she wanted to try—which was all he had ever hoped for.

As he tensed at the thought beneath her hands, her eyes became questioning, as if this wasn't how she expected it to go. "Klaus?" she asked quietly, searching his gaze for…something. "Klaus, what's wrong?"

He couldn't contain himself any longer.

Ripping away from her hold, he roared, "So you can just forgive it all then? Everything that happened, you can just _forget about it_?!" In a flash, he was ripping paintings from the wall, tearing them apart with ease. His heart was breaking, afraid that this would turn into another midnight escape on her part.

He didn't want to believe that good things could happen to him; he had chased away the one woman he had loved since before he was turned. After the immortal life he had led, it was a shock that he'd even been given the opportunity to meet her. And now, with her offering him forgiveness…it felt like a cosmic joke, a prank to teach him a lesson.

Returning to stand in front of her, he seethed, "I have done more to you than anyone before! I've attacked you, brought harm to you…_raped_ you. How can you just forgive and forget all that? Not to mention what I did to your friends, your town!"

Her expression turned sad as she reached out to him once again, her voice low when she spoke. "It isn't really about forgiveness, Klaus. I'll always remember what you did; the Caroline I was back then won't truly forgive it. But I'm not her anymore. Yes, at the core I am, but I've lived through nearly three lifetimes. I'm sure you've changed since you first turned, since you were human. It's something that has to happen when you live so long, otherwise you'll never make it."

"But those aren't _forgivable _things! You still have those memories and they're _my fault_!" he shouted, slapping her hands away furiously. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, reminding him that he could feel true fear.

Finally, a spark of the Caroline he recognized lit her eyes, annoyance in the harsh set of her lips. "Seriously?" she demanded, her fists going to her hips angrily. "You aren't the only person that's tortured, threatened to bite me, or raped me, so don't act like—"

"What?" he interrupted, a deathly quiet sound that cut off all the noise in the room. Her eyes widened, obviously catching her mistake as she took a step back. That didn't save her, however; he took a menacing step forward, asking once again, "What do you mean by I'm not the only person that raped you?"

Her hands came up, twisting together nervously as she tried to change the subject. "This isn't something I want to get into with you, okay? We need to focus on…the matter at hand. On what I'm trying to tell you."

Instead, he took another step forward, knowing that she wouldn't move away again, not when she was trying to show how unaffected she was. Things were coming together in his mind, things that hadn't made complete sense before.

Rebekah had once hinted at what Damon Salvatore had done to Caroline, saying that the then-human girl's view of forgiveness had been warped forever after what had happened. That it could lead to her easily forgiving him. So why hadn't it come to him then?

"Damon Salvatore," he growled lowly, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "He was the one, wasn't he?"

Not knowing what to say, her mouth opened and closed once before she finally shot back, "That's all in the past! This is exactly what I'm trying to tell you, Klaus!"

"You're telling me to forgive the Salvatore I _loathe_ for something I can't forgive myself for? That simply _won't _happen!"

"Excuse me?!" she shouted in return, laughing incredulously. "You think _you're_ the one who should forgive? I'm not even expecting _me_ to forgive him!" Slamming her hands into his chest, Caroline attempted to shove him backwards—as if she had the strength to. "What I'm saying is that the past needs to be left in the past! We need to move forward! God, you just have to make me trying to tell you that I love you a battle, don't you?!"

As she continued her angry explanation, he blocked it out, too focused on what she had just said to him. She…loved him? Just like that? Could it actually be true?

He watched her for several more moments as she went on a tirade that would do the old Caroline proud, his heart slowing down in his chest as he knew exactly what he needed to do. Right then. It couldn't wait even a moment; it was something he'd wanted to do for two centuries.

Grabbing her face as gently as he could manage, he yanked her lips to his, unable to help himself now that he knew he had her.

_The absolute end of Punishment! I'm so sad to see this story end! Ugh, this makes me cry. Thank you all for your continued support!_

_Oh, by the way, I know it is still a kinda-sorta indefinite ending. But this just felt right because that's how this entire story has gone._

Check out my Tumblr page for my upcoming stories, spoilers, and much more!


End file.
